The Experiment
by violyss
Summary: Evangeline was banished because of She was threatened multiple times because of him and her family was torn apart because of Yet somehow, the young woman can't pull herself to blame him because the facts do not add This problem digs deeper and involves more than She is no longer an experiment to him and the war has only just Altair/OC
1. Run Like the Wind

**Chapter One**

**"****Run Like the Wind"**

**Damascus**

Summers in Damascus were anything but forgiving and pleasant, but the people seemed to adapt to it just as they adapted to everything else. Evangeline Harper, a witty in the mind and clumsy in the actions type of girl, stepped onto her balcony and looked around. The young woman pushed her long and dark, curly hair back out of her face and, with a chin in her palm, began to view the men and women down below that walked across the cobblestoned streets. This girl was the typical noblewoman living in Damascus. She learned to cook each day and clean and she never seemed to think twice about it. Evangeline Harper never questioned what was beyond the city walls because it simply didn't interest her.

Evangeline knew that a war was raging outside of the sandy colored walls and she was content in having nothing to do with the clashing of swords and the sound of explosions. She liked her charmed little life even though she was confined to her district of Damascus. She had grown up in the city for most of her life, moving from England only when she was two years of age. To her, all that meant was an explanation for her lilting accent and fair complexion. Other than that, home was home and home was a place never meant to be left simply because she was a woman and was not supposed to care. And, as mentioned, she was perfectly happy in her charmed little world of potted flowers and benevolent people.

While studying the streets, Evangeline was unsurprised, but happy nonetheless, to see her good friend, her best friend, Azusa, walking up to her front door. The girl smiled and leaned over the balcony, her long hair draping over the side as she got her companion's attention and told her to meet her up in her room. Azusa smiled, her darker skin shining beautifully in the light of the sun as it began its descent and her straight black hair, silky and smooth beneath the Syrian girl's light blue and pink silks. As she entered, muffled voices and laughter ensued in Evangeline's home as her family welcomed the familiar face and ushered her up into the home, probably offering food and drink to the girl and talking her ear off.

Eventually, Azusa made it up into the room and onto the balcony of her friend and they embraced briefly before Azusa took off her face covers and smiled, saying, "It is good to see you again, Eva." The Englishwoman smiled and nodded, motioning for the friend to have a seat on her bed or in a chair. The young lady accepted and Evangeline found a place beside her somewhere. She smiled even harder and then embraced her friend once again. Azusa giggled at Evangeline's giddiness and they sat back to engage in conversation.

Before they could do anything, though, the city bells stated to chime loudly and Azusa's eyes went wide. Evangeline's breath hitched and she looked out of the doors to her balcony, wondering if it was wise to shut them. Seeing the guard across the road on the rooftop made her think otherwise. _I am safe here. We are safe here,_ she thought to herself. _The guards are good at what they do._

Evangeline told this to her worried friend, though she was unsure if either of them actually believed the words. Suddenly, there was shouting outside, and Azusa and Evangeline began to worry. Evangeline stood up to close the doors when a flash of white whipped by and the guard started to shout. He was silenced only moments later by a stab to the neck from a man dressed in all white with a red sash hanging from his waist. Evangeline gasped and started to sob and choke. Azusa also started to shake and cry as they hurried down the steps to Evangeline's parents.

"Mama! Papa!" The bells continued to chime unevenly and frantically and shouts could be heard from outside of their home. Evangeline ran into her father's arms and her mother began to console Azusa. "What is happening out there? Who is that man?" Her father stuttered in his motions and turned to face his daughter.

"What man? Who are you talking about?" Evangeline's father, a large, but tall man, turned on his heel and looked at his daughter, who was frantic and scared. "Evangeline Marie, tell me now what man you saw and where!" he demanded and Evangeline took a breath. She continued to describe the man in white on the building across from them. "The phantom of Damascus has returned, I see," he concluded, fear lacing his words slightly. "I hope everyone is alright. Evangeline looked at her father, hoping that he would continue talking and answer her unasked questions. He didn't, so she pressed on herself.

"The phantom? Who is the phantom, papa? Why is he here and hurting people?" Her father told her not to worry herself with such things and her mother scolded her for asking so many questions. It was quite obvious that everyone in the lavishly decorated home was concerned to some degree.

"I am going out to look for your father, Azusa. Perhaps this visit will commence on another day." Azusa nodded and Evangeline handed her head cover. Placing her own over her head, she started to walk with the two out the door. "Evangeline, stay here."

"Papa, I'm a quick runner. If something happens," she said lowly, "I will find help. I'm not just going to allow my friend to go home without some idea that things will be alright." The young lady's father hesitated a moment and then consented. Large crowds had developed at every street corner as people began to chatter and scream about what had happened. Apparently, news of whoever had been killed or at least attacked had not reached the area just yet. Guards' bodies laid across the ground as well, which caused even more people to gather in clusters. Every place that the trio looked had become a mob of different colored silks and cloths as everyone leaned in and wondered who would do such a thing to harm someone.

Evangeline and Azusa walked arm in arm behind her father, eyes darting from rooftop to rooftop in fear that something would happen. To their relief, they saw nothing, but when the returned their gaze back to ground level, they were in a crowd of people and Evangeline's father was nowhere to be seen. Evangeline grabbed her head and spun in a full three-hundred and sixty degrees trying to locate the man who she should have been staying by. _Why was I so foolish? Wouldn't a common and sane person know that it was stupid to look for danger at the source? We would be fine if I had kept my eyes where they were supposed to be!_ She scolded herself over and over, but she knew that that would not solve anything, so she began to walk the streets inbetween the different colored buildings and through the crowds of people.

Suddenly, Azusa's breath started to speed up and she tugged Evangeline's arm. "Eva… Look!" She whispered frantically, her eyes and voice full of fear. Evangeline's gaze slowly trailed up the building until she too was cowering in fear of the man. The phantom had returned and was once again in close proximity to the two young ladies. They gazed upon the man until he started to, or at least they were very sure that he started to, stare back. The hood masked most of his features, but sure enough he had noticed them noticing him and he wasn't happy about it in the slightest. He ran to the other side of the building and Azusa began to panic. "He saw us! He saw us, Eva! What do we do?" Evangeline was trying to think, but Azusa's panicked shrieks were correct. What _were _they going to do? Surely, he'd kill them if they ventured away from the crowd and venturing from the crowd seemed to be the only way to find Evangeline's father.

But, unfortunately enough for the lost duo, a crowd didn't seem to stop the mysterious hooded figure, as when no one else seemed to be paying attention, Evangeline was yanked from Azusa's firm grasp and dragged down a side-street. The girl was pulled into an arm in arm walking situation that she couldn't seem to break free of. Her heart almost stopped when she say _who_ she was arm in arm with, however. The phantom began to speak to her, his voice rough and menacing as she expected it to be, "I will not hurt you, but here is how it is going to work: you are going to walk with me until the bells stop tolling or we reach the city gate, whichever comes first. You noticed me, therefore you are going to help me keep suspicion down as I leave and ensure that no one _else_ notices me. Do not be obvious and act natural, like I am your husband or something." How could Evangeline act naturally? She was in the arms of a killer. Arms too strong to escape from, too. She glanced down at them and noticed that his ring finger was missing on the left one and a small blade was protruding in its place. Was her life going to be ended by that blade just as every other guard had been earlier? Before they even made it back onto the streets, Evangeline began to cry, the sobs wracking her body as she walked with her captor. "Be quiet."

Evangeline tried her best to maintain her sobs in fear that, if she didn't, he would go back on his word that he would not bring harm to her. All that could be heard of the girl were the occasional deep breath and some sniffles. With one hand, she wiped her eyes free of newly welling tears and tried to get the ordeal over with. For a moment, she got it into her head that she could catch this man by surprise. She yanked her arm and prepared to run, but was yanked back sharply. People became a little suspicious of the supposed couple and some even began to stare. Evangeline had no clue that nothing surprised this man anymore. He expected simply everything. "Please don't hurt me," she managed to whisper and the man simply grunted.

Then he spoke, "I already promised that I wouldn't. You are causing more trouble for yourself than for me, so I'd suggest that you do not try and leave again." Evangeline nodded and closed her light-brown eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself down and tripping in the process. The man growled and roughly tugged her back up, most likely bruising her arm. "Keep your footing, woman." His voice was low and deep and threatening, but Evangeline tried her best to ignore the tone. She didn't want to have another freak out festival and earn a knife plunged into her neck.

The man and his captive continued to walk towards the city gates and Evangeline grew more and more hopeful that she'd never see this man again. Just before they reached the gates, however, the bells stopped banging and a voice could be heard screaming, "He's right there! The man in white!" It was Azusa. Azusa was screaming at the top of her lungs and a bunch of angry guards started to surround the phantom of Damascus and his hostage.

"Die, you infidel traitor! Kill him and do not spare his conspirator!" Evangeline's heart dropped to her stomach as two other guards grabbed Azusa and pulled her screaming and flailing body away to wherever it was that they would take the phantom and her next. The phantom quickly dragged Evangeline past the guards, the sound of his sword parrying the attacking swipes of the enemy blade. Without warning, when they turned a corner, the phantom threw her into a cart of hay and continued to run off, leading the attackers elsewhere. Evangeline popped up out of the cart moments later and began to run back the way that she came, happy to be out of the man's grasp, but also scared now that he had left her to get back on her own now that she was wanted to. _What were you expecting, stupid?_

Halfway back to her home, she realized that it had to be at least eleven o'clock. That was also when she bumped into a man. She apologized quietly and was about to continue walking away when, he grabbed her dress and stared through the silks at her face, scrutinizing every detail of fear in her sparkling eyes. Just as she thought that the old scraggly man would let her leave unharmed and not bothered any more than she already was, he yelled, "Guards! The conspirator! I have her!" The guards turned and started to run over, drawing their swords in the process. It was dark. Evangeline hated the dark. Evangeline was going to die in the dark.

"Are you sure, old man, that this measly woman is the conspirator?" One of the guards asked, skeptically, as if he didn't believe the man. The other, however, was ready to stab her at any minute as if the older male's word was better law than that of the king himself. "How can you tell?" Evangeline tried to speak, but they silenced her for daring to look a man in the eyes, much less speak out of turn to one. She immediately bowed her frantic thoughts to face the ground as she contemplated what to do and where to go and how to get there. She couldn't go home. That would only cause unnecessary trouble for her family and with Azusa locked up somewhere and her father unable to find them; they didn't need any more trouble. This was all her fault, her problem, her weight in her soul to deal with for the rest of her life. She'd never forgive herself if Azusa was killed. She could never live if an ill fate was brought to her best friend, the one girl in all of Damascus who could take the role of the sister that Evangeline never had.

"I would remember skin that light if I saw it somewhere, wouldn't you?" The old man barked at the guards and they scowled. Evangeline, afraid that she wouldn't have a chance in prison, stomped on the man's foot and jammed her elbow into his stomach, taking off back towards the main gate and the stables, the guards doubling in number and having no trouble catching up to her. Evangeline mounted her father's black stallion as quickly as she could muster, narrowly evading the guards that had trailed her so closely, and rode off into the countryside of the kingdom, trying to get as far from Damascus as possible. Her goal was to escape to another city before the false news of her did. And in the night, Evangeline Harper rode to the place that she had never wondered about before. Evangeline Harper was going to Acre.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters and events that occurred within the games. I only own Evangeline Harper, Azusa Kanaan, the Harper Family, and my side story line (the idea of this story) that happens on the sides of the main game plot. Everything not named under me here belongs to Ubisoft and the creators of such a wonderful game.

* * *

**Well, people! That was the first chapter of my first Assassin's Creed Fanfic, The Experiment, and I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to be here! I hope you all enjoyed and I'll be back with more very soon. Please rate and review and tell me how I did and what you think of Evangeline. Feel free to PM me and if you do find any grammar issues, let me know. Just please don't flame me. I take constructive criticism and mild sarcasm very well, but I don't think you want me to cry. At least... I don't hope you want me to cry. I'll be sure to change whatever doesn't make sense or clear it up with a message or let it work itself out in a later chapter. Thank you so much if you made it all the way down here and I look forward to hearing your feedback! Until next time! **

**_-Violyss_**


	2. Follow the Tan Dust Road

**Chapter Two**

**"****Follow the Tan Dust Road"**

**The Kingdom**

When Evangeline Harper was thirsty, she drank. When she was hungry, she ate. And when the pampered and well-kempt young girl was tired, she slept. All of these things, so miniscule and obvious in her world had been taken for granted and only in this new harsh environment did Evangeline realize how much of a charming novelty those necessities were. Evangeline woke up in the dirt, her head pounding, her cream silk robes dusty, and every bone in her body aching. The sun was just coming over the horizon, but she still couldn't be so sure of how much time had passed. Abd al Rashid, or Rasha for short, pawed at the ground next to the Englishwoman and let out a disgruntled and impatient neigh as if to say that the black stallion was ready to leave and she should be as well.

Evangeline slowly got up and tried to pull herself back onto the horse, but she felt like a noodle. Her arms were still there, but unable to serve their purpose, and her legs were simply useless in holding her own weight up. Draping her arms over the saddle, the girl sighed and wiped some sand out of her eye. The truth was that the girl was paranoid. She couldn't be sure of how she ended up in the dirt, though she was pretty positive that she had fallen off after passing out from exhaustion. Luckily, she had landed in the grasses where she would be less noticeable, but still, she wondered if that were on purpose or by chance. Had someone moved her into those grasses?

Evangeline had proven to herself the night earlier that she had a negative sense of direction and no matter how hard she tried to follow the signs, there were just too many roads next to each other for the inexperienced woman to keep track of. She had already lost her way to Acre and, knowing her, she had probably been paranoid about every guard that passed that she stopped paying attention to where she was going, just as had happened in the market the afternoon before. Acre was no longer an option and she couldn't trust herself with a journey as far as Jerusalem. Had Evangeline known any better, she wouldn't have made it anywhere before the sun hit the high point in the sky.

Evangeline walked Rasha over to a large boulder that jutted out of the ground and used it to aid her in mounting the large stallion. There was dust in her throat as well and she had nothing, absolutely nothing, to help her except for the useless clothes and jewelry that she adorned, things that would probably only bring her into more trouble wherever she went. Evangeline, for the first time in her entire life, had asked God why she had not been born a peasant and placed in the poor district. She knew that she would probably handle this ordeal so much differently and easily if she had the knowledge of survival of one of, say, the beggar ladies. And though Evangeline enjoyed what she had, she was never materialistic. But this situation gave her a hatred for what she had and why she had it. The term fashion over function could not be truer.

As Evangeline cantered through the seemingly unpopulated areas, passing few horsemen along the way and galloping past each one, she began to notice that the greenery became more frequent and the trees started to get taller. Evangeline only begged for it to be a water source, so she sped up on the road, following it for hours and eventually, after two painstaking and absolutely awful _days_, the young English noblewoman of Damascus came across white and red flags and more and more signs of other people. Rasha began to wheeze, but still she pressed on. Eagles soared in the air above her, over watchtowers, proving that civilization wasn't far. Evangeline could almost say that she made it. _Almost._

The girl began to feel her eyes closing and no matter how she urged them back open, the only began to close again and become heavier. Rasha continued to canter and Evangeline only slumped over even more with each pound of hoof to ground. Every few seconds, the girl would adjust her seating and footing, but soon it was out of her control. She fell over the side slowly, one of her feet catching in the stirrup and refusing to let go. Still conscious, the girl tried to free her foot as she was tossed and dragged like a rag-doll. Rasha continued to canter as he had been told, making it extremely difficult for her to break away. Every rock and pebble, dropped item slammed into her back and face and arms as she bounced on the ground. She could swear that Rasha even stepped on her arm at one point, the sand's leniency being the only thing to stop it from cracking under the weight. Towards the end of the road, Rasha found a grassy patch and slowed to walk over to it, but the damage had already been done. Evangeline was now bruised and tattered, but still alive.

The girl groaned and could see two figures emerging from a gate quickly as they freed her small foot from the harsh leather stirrup. One man took her horse and put it with a whole bunch of other ones of all colors, palomino and white and brown and more. The stable was full. Evangeline began to scold and yell at the man for stealing her property, though it was just a bunch of loud and unintelligible mumbles. The other man started to pick her up and she protested as hard as she could, crying and kicking and not realizing that the man was only trying to help. After being on the edge of her saddle for three days and quick her toes for even longer than that, the first idea of what was happening was that she had wandered into an area that was deemed undesirable and she was being kidnapped and prepared to be sold into a marriage or a line of work that was not suitable for a young woman of her stature. Then she realized that her status was only held in Damascus and that these men most likely didn't care who she was or how much money her father owned.

The man tried his absolute best to calm the girl down, using soothing words and his best calm voice. By the time he pinned her down and stopped her from hitting him anymore, she had lost all of the energy that she had left and Evangeline passed out. The man told his comrade to send word of the new arrival to the man in the fortress that sat above the city that they were just outside of. Frantically the man scooped the small young woman up and ran into the city, taking her to safety so she could recover. His boots pounded the ground as he moved past the people and towards a specific home. The last house before the path to the fortress began sat neatly and openly in front of him and he sprinted even harder towards the door.

"Dalphine Babineaux? Are you home?" he called into the door while knocking. Then he mumbled, "Please be home, Dalphine…" Suddenly, the door opened slowly and an old, grey-haired woman smiled up at the man. If the teapot song ever had a human mascot, it was this little old lady. She was petite and stout and had a very welcoming and warming smile plastered onto her wrinkled face. The warmness in her face slowly disappeared as she let her eyes fall down to the bruised and beaten girl in his arms.

"Oh my," she gasped, "What has happened here? Who did this to her?" The woman put her hand to her heart and motioned for the man to put the frail and unaware girl onto the bed within the clay home. She looked expectantly at the man who had brought the girl in. "Do you know anything?" Her French accent sounded through the house as she demanded answers from the young man.

"Her horse dragged her down the road that leads to the village and she hit a bunch of things on the way… as for her condition previous to that, I am unaware." The woman nodded and ushered him out, leaving the poor young man unaware of how the young woman was going to be holding up. Dalphine was a sort of doctor. Some called her an alchemist, others an herbalist. She just considered herself a former mother, someone who had become used to and rather fond of helping other people. As soon as she saw that Evangeline could be salvaged, she made it her job to take care of her in a remarkably short amount of time.

Evangeline woke up with a start and she looked around the small home in a panic. _Where am I?_ Evangeline started to get up, but was pushed back down by an old woman who stood at an obscure angle from the bed. She felt her forehead and continued to place a cool rag over it. Evangeline watched the old woman carefully as she handed her a bowl. "Be careful. Drink it slowly." Evangeline didn't care when she realized that it was water. She chugged almost the entire amount of the fluid. After a moment, the old woman shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, a cool rag resting against her apron. Evangeline grasped her stomach briefly and the woman said, "Use the window, stupid." Evangeline scrambled to lean out and regurgitated whatever she had managed to take into her stomach at the time. The old woman held her hair back and clicked her tongue. "Are you going to listen, now?"

Evangeline nodded, but glared at the woman for simply being right. Evangeline was tired at the moment of being told how things were going to be. And if she couldn't handle talking back to the phantom, she'd make sure that she had no trouble letting this old woman know where she stood on the matter. "I'll listen if-"

"If? Ha! There is an 'if' on me for you living in my home?" The woman scoffed and began to laugh as she handed Evangeline a bowl of soup. "I suppose you are hungry. Or perhaps I should dump this out the window as well?" The little spitfire of a woman handed Evangeline the soup with a slight smile on her face. "So what is this 'if' of yours, dare I ask?" The older woman sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to listen to Evangeline's out-of-place proposal.

"Will you tell me where I am? Why I'm here? Who brought me here? Who you are? I mean, I remember being dragged by my horse, but I don't know what happened after that…" Evangeline was hopeful that this woman had the answers to her questions. Although she did have the sudden urge to explore the new area, she wasn't sure what it was like and if it was smart to venture out there.

"Well, in order, you are in Masyaf, Syria, my dear. I'm not sure how you got here alone from England, but good for you for doing so. When your horse dragged you, he dragged you right to the gates of the village and one of the men that were walking out, stopped to bring you here to me. His name was Malik Al-Sayf and I am Dalphine Babineaux. Was that your simple 'if'?" Evangeline managed a smile and nodded, realizing her good fortune in this woman and the young man that untangled her from her horse. "Been asleep for two days," the woman said as she got up and Evangeline suddenly went whiter than usual, "I had begun to worry that you wouldn't wake up."

"Two days? I have to return to… never mind," Evangeline stuttered as she realized that she wouldn't be allowed back in Damascus for a very long time. She explained this to Dalphine, the misunderstanding and all, and cleared up that she hadn't been to England for many years. "I don't know where to go or what to do…"

"Who said that you had to figure that out?" Evangeline gave the woman an odd look.

"What do you mean, Ms. Babineaux?" Dalphine corrected her and told her to address her by her first name. "I have to figure out where to go and where to stay. Obviously I'm not capable of taking care of myself in the Kingdom." Dalphine smiled and agreed, which was a slam to whatever was left of Evangeline Harper's honor and dignity, but she decided not to say anything as she was relying on this woman unwillingly for help.

"You may stay here if you wish, until you get back onto your feet. The man in the fortress was sent notice of your arrival and has consented to your being here, so I believe you may stay if it is of your wish." Evangeline couldn't believe how simple that had been. It was unrealistic, but she was so grateful for the woman that she couldn't question it.

"If I am not imposing, may I?" Evangeline coughed a little and the old woman hesitantly handed her another bowlful of water. She nodded and told her that she was no burden.

"Aim the other way, my dear." Evangeline drank slowly that time simply to prove the healer wrong. Dalphine noticed the defiance in Evangeline's eyes and began to laugh and say, "You remind me of myself when I was your age. After you finish, I think you'll be ready enough to go outside and do whatever it is that lost Damascene noblewoman does in a new place." Evangeline smiled, eager at the chance to stretch her legs. She eagerly ate the broth and noodles and finished off the water. Evangeline sat up quickly and gasped, covering herself with the blanket. How had she not known that she was naked? After all, her skin was clean, save for the bruises, and her hair was wet. Shouldn't it make sense? The woman began to laugh and toss the Damascene woman some new clothes. "So sorry! Here, these will help you blend a little better than those silk robes of yours. As pretty as they are, I don't think social status is valued here."

Evangeline sighed and dressed herself, laughing as she realized exactly how easily fooled that she was. Hopefully that wouldn't come to her disadvantage later. The girl walked out of the door and into the sun, smiling. However, she gasped when she opened her eyes and frowned quickly, wanting to clamor back into the house and never come out again. The white robes ran up and down the road, some plainly decorated and others with black covers. The red sashes flew to their sides. The weapons, though sheathed were still there. This had to be a dream. This had to be some cruel nightmare. _No, I'm still asleep in the grass. Rasha is pawing at the ground next to me. _Why were there so many phantoms here?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters and the side plot that is developing and will go along with the main plot of the first Assassin's Creed. Other than that, all of the bragging rights go to Ubisoft. Violyss doesn't get to share that epicness.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! This story is getting reviews and follows! You guys are so amazing! I love the sweet things that people have been saying and it simply fills me with joy! Isir, Sassiersphinx81, KEEler21, MerlinTardis... thank you so much! You guys rock and I can't wait until this story gets longer. The next chapter, I promise will have some familiar faces and the plot of the game will follow shortly after that. In my opinion, it's about to get juicy. Some more things must be cleared up until then, however. :) I will update as soon as I can, most likely later today or sometime tomorrow because all I do is write. Again, please rate and review and tell this paranoid girl how she did because it is going to bother her and she feels honored that you made it all the way down here! Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	3. Perhaps We Can Start Over

**Chapter Three**

**"****Perhaps We Can Start Over"**

**Masyaf**

Evangeline's eyes darted from phantom to phantom, man to man. Dizziness started to swell within her and she swayed from side to side until she wisely caught herself on the wall. She watched as her view of her good fortune quickly set itself on fire and melted in her palms. Evangeline could barely breathe and her lungs hitched every time that she tried. People that walked by gave the wide-eyed girl funny looks and asked their friends if she was drunk. She slid down the wall and grasped her head as she listened to the footsteps pat and pound past her. She couldn't stay in Masyaf, yet she couldn't leave. She was bound in the situation tightly and realized that she would have to wait things out.

Memories began to plague the woman and thoughts of what might have happened ripped her stomach apart ruthlessly. What had happened to Azusa? Where did her father go? What did her mother think? Did they believe that she was a conspirator to the man's cause? Evangeline wanted revenge on that man, but Evangeline was too hot headed at the moment to have a clear plot to get him. Revenge was a dish best served cold and hard. Evangeline crossed her arms around her knees and rested her chin on top, gazing at the passerby. They seemed to stop noticing her after she calmed down. They went on their ways, oblivious to the internal mess that the hunched over girl was in. It was okay, though. Evangeline couldn't possibly expect them to care.

Or perhaps one could be an exception. A young man began to walk over to the woman, brushing past everyone else because he didn't understand why she was sitting there as she was. When the time seemed right, he got closer and knelt down beside her. With an admiration in his eyes that Evangeline seemed blind to, he cleared his throat and asked, "What is a pretty woman like yourself doing in the dirt?" Evangeline peeked an eye out at the man to examine who was talking to her. He was fairly average in looks and build and he was nowhere near the height and muscle of one of the phantoms that roamed the area. His black hair was neatly kempt and his clothing seemed to be just as regal as her old ones. She perked up at the sight of him, not particularly happy to see someone who shared her former wealth, but curious as to what made _her_, a woman who could be nothing more than a beggar in what she wore, interesting enough to meet his attention. There was something vaguely familiar about the man and his intensely dark brown eyes. He raised his eyebrows and sighed. "It seems that you do not remember me, sadly." Evangeline confirmed the thought with his words.

"You seem awfully familiar, though. I _am_ terribly sorry. A lot has been on my mind lately and I'm sure that it has been a while. I'm not one to forget faces so easily." The man grunted and then smiled brightly. Of course, Evangeline did not recognize the man on sight. It had been three years since they saw each other and he had not made a very good impression on her. He stood up with nothing more than his smile, which could be considered charming by those with lower standards than Evangeline, and pulled said woman up and back onto her feet. He lifted her chin delicately and noticed the fresh tears that had poured down her rosy cheeks. His heart skipped a little at her eyes. He had always loved her eyes. Walking them both over to a bench, he sat her down and placed himself next to her, a little closer than she would have preferred, but she was in no position to be making more enemies and telling people off.

"Evangeline, it has been quite a while; three long and boring years, in fact. I am Yasir Halabi and I travelled to Damascus to see you two days ago where I learned of you predicament. I'm lucky that I found you. My guards had heard the tale of the horse dragging its rider and they saw you heading towards this place. I believe… I believe I have a way to clear things up and get you home." Evangeline's eyes lit up and she threw herself into a hug with the man that she had never been fond of, believing that he could truly help her settle back into her old life and possibly free Azusa as well. "But I must ask something of you in return, as this is a large job to pardon you from the misunderstanding." Evangeline knew that this was coming, but she smiled and nodded eagerly anyway. Yasir dropped to one knee in an old English custom and, realizing what the stance meant, so did Evangeline's heart and smile. _No…_ "Will you be my wife, Evangeline Harper?" _I can't… I don't love you… _Eva had been taught that love came from marriage, not vice versa, but still she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She refused to believe that. The girl closed her eyes and prepared to turn Yasir down once again.

"Yasir, I said no three years ago and I have to say no now. I am not ready for that kind of commitment…" Evangeline's voice trailed and she looked away, hoping that something monumental would happen so she wouldn't have to confront the awkward situation. It was unlikely though. She knew that his offer to pardon her had been too good to be true. She was truly disappointed. Yasir rolled his eyes and huffed, throwing his arms up and using so many hand gestures that he could be mistaken for an Italian.

"By the time you are ready, you will be old and ugly! I can get you out of this village and back into your silk robes and comfortable lifestyle back in Damascus or Jerusalem or wherever you wish to be!" Evangeline narrowed her eyes at the insulting words. This man was so selfish as to take advantage of the moment of Evangeline's weakness and hope that she would make the half-hearted decision to marry him because she was desperate. Evangeline was ready to slap him across the face in front of everyone and he was ready to pull her into and alley and beat her, but he was stopped by another man that approached. Yasir stood up and straightened his navy and golden cape. "We shall speak again soon." Evangeline cowered below his glare. Yasir directed the enraged expression towards someone else and stormed away. Another man came and took his place, walking up from behind Evangeline.

The girl was fuming, but fear quickly took over as a man clad in all white sat down beside her. She was ready to die or get attacked when he spoke softly, "That man has some issues that he needs to talk out." The man smiled and Evangeline relaxed a little, realizing that she had made it very obvious that she though that the man would kill her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by one of the white and red armored men. He was chuckling slightly._ Are they allowed to do that? _"Anyway, I am glad to see that you are up and back on your feet." Evangeline just stared at the man in amazement because it had never occurred to her that these men had faces. She had never seen one with the hood down. The man's honey eyes seemed bright and almost jubilant and his black hair was slightly ruffled. "I apologize," he said, looking away and putting up his hand, "I should introduce myself. I am Malik Al-Sayf; I carried you in after your horse dragged you down the road." Evangeline turned red. _How many more people know of this? News spreads like wildfire. God only knows what happened when I was accused of treason to the kingdom._

Evangeline looked over Malik's shoulder briefly before she responded. Another man in white was standing there, staring directly at her. This man was the only one with his hood still on, yet the threatening look could still be felt through the pure fabric. The leather across his abdomen bore a slightly more intricate and elegant pattern across it and he seemed more heavily armored than the rest. This was unmistakably the man who had caused her this pain and brought her into this mess. She had no doubt that it was him. Why else would he be so intense in his gaze. Evangeline turned her attention back to Malik, understanding that she had nothing that she could do in that moment. She would have to wait.

"Thank you for taking me and my horse here, Malik, and for taking me to Dalphine. I owe you my life. I can't say that I was in the best condition before that accident." Malik nodded and said that he understood. The man in the background had vanished and was nowhere to be found. Evangeline ignored the detail for the moment and explained the whole story to Malik, who she seemed to find enough courage to trust. He seemed to be interested and listened to every detail as if he had been dying to know all along. Not once did the man interrupt her and, for this, she was surprised. No one had ever allowed her to speak that long without being scolded. "Thank you, Malik."

"For what? What did I do?" The man looked truly confused. His eyes met hers, trying to understand. He looked completely curious as he studied the girl's lightly colored face. For as long as she had been in Syria, she should have been much more tanned and blended, but she hadn't left the house very often. She was never pressured to.

"You listened. Not very many people do that for me." Evangeline smiled at Malik and he returned the gesture. Unfortunately, he had to leave, but was overjoyed to see that she was alright. Evangeline was once again left to her own devices and thoughts. No one seemed to understand how dangerous that was for this girl. Her mother's words seemed to help for once in the situation. Evangeline Harper was not going to let the specific phantom haunt her. She was going to act as if nothing happened and all was correct. It would be hard because Evangeline could barely hold back her tears every other minute for her family and friend, her anger boiled and hissed for Yasir, and her fear of the murderer made her shake at the slightest thought of him. Evangeline headed back inside, figuring that she had had about as much sun and heat as she could bear for one day.

Later that evening, Evangeline sat by a fire that someone had made for her and Dalphine. The French spitfire sat beside it and complained of the cold. "It's the middle of the damned desert and we need a fire at night to keep us warm. Whoever would have thought?" It was true, the nights were harsh as all of the heat left the sand and moon and darkness were all that was left. The people were very grateful for the fluctuation, however. At least they could sleep comfortably. There was a loud pounding on the door. Evangeline tensed. What if Yasir had sent for the guards? No, he wouldn't. He wasn't done trying to convince her of becoming his. He said that he'd be back.

Dalphine opened the door tiredly. "What is it, son? Calm down…" she spoke soothingly to the frantic man that panted and wheezed at their doorway. "What happened?" The man took another deep breath and then started to explain that his wife had gone into labor and he was lost with what to do. He mentioned that his wife did not look well on top of that. Dalphine sighed inaudibly and parted ways for the night with Evangeline. The girl stared into the fire for a moment. An hour later, the embers began to sigh and make their last flickers before dying out. Evangeline stood up and turned, ready to make her way to her bed, but instead saw the phantom, visible only by the moonlight shining through the narrow windows. He was leaning against the wall across the home from her and she gasped. Her stomach tied itself into knots and she began to breathe quickly.

"Why did you follow me, Templar?" She narrowed her eyes at the foreign word and then mouthed it to herself as if saying it would help her find its meaning. She backed away slightly as the man approached, his boots patting the hardwood floors like a heartbeat. "Why are you here?" A blade could be heard unsheathing and the silver edge caught the small amount of light slightly. He kept advancing until Evangeline was against the wall, hyperventilating, and his blade was only an inch, or less, from her face. She began to cry again and the man started to think that that was all she ever did. It also crossed his mind that he was just very successful in scaring people. He liked how the second option made him sound, so he went with it.

Between sobs, Evangeline managed to make her words somewhat understandable. "I came on accident, I swear. They chased me out of Damascus after you put me in that hay pile and I got lost on my way to Acre because I went in the opposite direction," Evangeline sobbed, "I don't even know what a Templar is!" The man's grip around her wrists loosened a little at first, but, realizing that that's what a Templar would want, he retightened it and pushed her harder against the wall. Evangeline's body wracked with tears and tremors.

"Your words buy you some time, but I am keeping a close eye on your actions. You still seem like a Templar and, in time, you _will_ tell me how you found us here." Evangeline tensed as his words were spoken, his breath against her ear as he intimidatingly glared from beneath the hood at her. The poor young woman took another deep breath only to be sent into another surge of scared emotions. "You cannot lie to me, Templar. I know what you are." Evangeline wanted to yank her hands out of his large and calloused ones and make a run for it. It became clear to her that she would rather run from all of the guards in Damascus than face this one man and it angered her to no end.

"Who are you?" She asked shakily.

"Altair. Altair Ibn La'Ahad. Remember, Evangeline, I am watching. I am watching and I will know," he whispered and when Evangeline reopened her eyes, the room was empty. Nothing was there. Altair was gone and all had returned to normal in the home. Crying and shaking herself to sleep because she couldn't find any other successful way to do so, Evangeline was going to fall into a disturbed and shallow slumber. She wanted to talk to Malik in the morning as soon as she could. Perhaps he could explain to her what a Templar was. Perhaps Malik knew who Altair was and would explain just exactly what was wrong with the man. Evangeline had walked into a very nasty situation. Why did she have to stumble upon the nesting place of a group of murderers and infidel traitors especially when one of them was hell-bent on the idea that she had followed him and was after whoever he was as a person and who these people were as a whole? Evangeline was so tired of misunderstandings and being afraid. The exhausting emotion was so new to her and she was having too much of it shoved down her throat at once.

After ten minutes of sitting in the corner and feeling sorry for herself, Evangeline decided that the best thing that she could do was get sleep so that she could wake up on time and speak with Malik in the morning. If there was one thing that she knew that she was definitely going to do now, it was that she wasn't going to show her weaknesses anymore. Altair thought that he could scare her. Altair thought that he could accuse her of being things so she would admit to whatever notion he had in his head. No. Evangeline was going to act sweet and innocent and confuse the intimidating man. After all, Evangeline could appear to be harmless and kind, couldn't she? She nodded to herself and wiped away a tear. _What things appear to be and what they really are, Altair, are two separate things. You'll come to learn that. I'll show you._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** To my great despair, I do not own Assassin's Creed. I can only say that I own Evangeline Harper and Dalphine Babineaux and the side plot that accompanies the events of Assassin's Creed (the Original) gameplay. I believe that will suffice for this disclaimer.

* * *

**That was Chapter Three! Okay, so the next Chapter will start to follow the events of the game and I can officially say that the setup for this fic is complete. After the next Chapter is over, the rising action will begin and the story will actually start to move a little quicker. The irony of that last line is really killing me. Oh! And by the way, I would like you to know that if you look at the Zodiac information of Altair- his birthday is January 11- it matches his personality completely. I thought that was cool. No one else probably cares, LOL. See you next chapter!**

_**-Violyss**_


	4. It Takes Two to Tango

**Chapter Four**

**"****It Takes Two to Tango"**

**Masyaf**

Evangeline dreaded that feeling. The feeling of waking up and knowing. Knowing that the day was darkened and soured by a simple feeling that she had. Evangeline Harper hated those days and she had a deep and depressing feeling that, for as long as she was stuck in Masyaf, there would be plenty to go around. Sighing and shoving her hair out of her face, she could see the rays of sunlight coming in through the windows. Dalphine was still asleep in bed and Evangeline wasn't even going to dare to wake her. The woman had been up all night delivering a child to a screaming and possibly obnoxious young woman somewhere in a home across the village. Evangeline wished that she could sleep awhile longer as well, but in fear that it would become habit, she urged herself off of the comfortable bed and out of the mess of sheets.

Evangeline ran a brush through her hair and threw some new clothes on and then sprinted out the door and onto the rocks that sat before the fortress, waiting for Malik to exit and speak with her. The sun beat down against her back and she slouched after a while, feeling completely unladylike and a bit rebellious. She sighed and watched the people, a natural habit of hers. They all seemed the same. They all frowned at and ran from the same things, they all laughed at the same things, and they never stopped working. The people were constantly on the move. It wasn't just Masyaf, though. Damascus was fast paced as well and her father had told her of Jerusalem and Acre being even worse because of the war and Royal Guard occupation.

Evangeline thought about it some more until she realized another feeling that she hated. The feeling of eyes. Somewhere out in that crowd, there were eyes watching her, boring holes into her and it started to drive her insane after ten minutes. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but this was all too real. She frantically looked around her perch on the rock and noticed a man dressed in beige simply staring at her in her peripheral vision. It unnerved her as to who this man was and what he could possibly gain from staring at her. She had enough of it all. Altair was watching. The Royal Guards were watching. Yasir was watching. This _street creep_ was watching. Evangeline opened her mouth to yell at the man, but as she turned, she realized that she was about to start scolding a combat training mannequin. The light brown, person-shaped, hay-stuffed dummy stood there on a wooden base and taunted the young woman. She sighed again. This was going to be a very long day.

After another ten minutes of waiting next to the stupid figure, she moved to the other side of the street and sat on _those_ rocks to ease her mind's assumptions. By the time that she got comfortable, Malik and another, much younger, man started to walk down the dirt road. They seemed to have a purpose to their walking, Evangeline could tell. These men were not out for a stroll. Malik smiled at her and she smiled back, wondering if he had time to answer her questions. The young woman decided that it wasn't smart to stop him right then. Perhaps when he seemed to be less busy, she could relieve herself of the worries. Evangeline also figured that just because Malik was the only phantom that she trusted, didn't mean that he was the only one that _could_ be trusted. All of these men had to know _something_.

"Good morning, Evangeline," he said as he slowed. "Kadar, wait. We must wait for Altair." The name made her stop. Why did Malik need to associate himself with the filth? Surely he was better acquainted in this village than with that man. Evangeline remembered her acting idea and kept her lips zipped, though. The younger man named Kadar turned to Evangeline and smiled, nodding his head once. "Evangeline, this is my brother, Kadar." Evangeline smiled and greeted him appropriately.

"Where are you going?" Evangeline questioned innocently, not realizing that such a simple question caused so much alarm within a phantom's mind. Malik and Kadar both pretended to hear something off in the distance that was of much more interest to them than her question, Malik toward the village and Kadar quickly looking into the rock, proving that he needed more practice at what he was doing. Evangeline narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, as the devil had started to walk down the hill. Evangeline wasn't even sure if she could consider that a walk. It was more of a strut like he was showing off who he was. She scoffed internally and watched as Malik and Kadar both nodded to Altair. The man ignored the gesture and stared at Evangeline, his eyes piercing into her soul.

And that's when Kadar began introducing them. Altair never took his eyes off of hers and she never dared to do so either, though her gaze was much warmer and… unaware. They continued this until Kadar's words pulled them back into reality. "Altair, this is Evangeline, the new arrival. Al Mualim allowed her to stay. Evangeline, this is Altair. He is... very respected in Masyaf." It was obvious by the look on Malik's face and the clenching of Altair's gloved fist that Kadar had almost slipped on something large and narrowly managed to save himself. Evangeline took note of the secrecy.

The young woman directed her attention from Kadar to Altair and forced herself to do something she thought she'd never do for this particular man. The urge to lay into the man and scream every obscene word she could think of strengthened. The former noblewoman smiled at him as genuinely as she could, though she feared that it still did appear forced and unenthusiastic. The man raised his chin a little bit and nodded curtly at the gesture. Altair laughed internally. The stoic assassin knew, no matter how convincing the smile, that Evangeline was far from over their multiple confrontations. That was okay with him. Altair knew how to act as well and he planned on doing so. It does take two to tango and, after all, he was curious as to how far the supposed Templar would go with her lies.

Malik looked up at the sky and started to judge the sun. "Altair, we should be heading off. Come, Kadar, we have much to set about doing." Malik and Kadar nodded to Evangeline and she sincerely returned the gesture. They began to walk down the dirt road, but Altair lingered a moment and stepped over to the rock where the woman sat. She tensed and leaned away, but he put up a hand in surrender. Evangeline narrowed her eyes to inquire what the phantom wished to say.

"Evangeline, I wish to apologize. Damascus was my fault and last night was a misunderstanding. I was given false information and acted too quickly. I want you to know how genuinely upset I am by my actions and I hope that you can forgive me." Evangeline was shocked. Could he possibly be apologizing? Could she possibly consider forgiving him? Evangeline had never been one for grudges, but his actions were much more severe than a simple slip-up. But he seemed sincere. He seemed incredibly sincere. She pondered on it and studied what she could of his face. It was no secret that he looked like a murderer. It was no lie that he looked like there wasn't a soft spot in his heart for anything. But Evangeline wasn't unkind. What she was, was inexperienced, naïve, uneducated, and stupid. Altair enjoyed taking advantage of that.

Altair smiled slightly when she wasn't looking, knowing that he had trapped her. Her act wanted to accept the apology, but the real side wanted to tell him exactly what was on her mind. Evangeline, however, was unaware of Altair's acting job as well. The noblewoman wanted to swallow her pride and act. She wanted to follow the script that she had written for herself, but what if she never had the chance to tell him how she felt? She huffed and turned back to look at the man. He raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear her scripted acceptance of his apology. Instead, he received something that he hadn't prepared himself for.

Maintaining eye contact with her, she sighed and broke off. "I don't believe that you know the pain you have caused me, Altair. You banished me from my home! You separated me from my family and caused my dearest friend to be imprisoned and possibly sold away! Altair, you ruined my life! I will choose this once and this once only, to take my anger down a notch, but that in no way means that I am not still uncontrollably angered by you! Yes, I stumbled into your den or whatever you call it here, but that does not mean that I can allow your words to mend the open wounds that you so carelessly and cruelly tore into my life as simply as you think they can!"

Evangeline began to tear up and, just as the single tear began to run down her cheek, she ran away from the man. His eyebrow went back down and his chin lowered. Perhaps it could be said that he did feel bad, but no one would ever truly know. Altair didn't even know. He felt odd- different- but he couldn't be sure that the odd feeling was remorse. Clearing his head of the emotion with no intention of returning to it, he moved on to catch up with Malik and Kadar, who did not question what had taken him so long. The mounted their horses and rode off to Solomon's Temple.

Meanwhile, Evangeline sat inbetween two houses. This girl was broken. She cried uncontrollably for everything again. Her stomach hurt with guilt and her head pounded with rage. Why did this have to happen? She would never have an answer to that. Only God knew. She leaned her forehead against the cold and shaded building and checked to make sure that no one was looking. Evangeline didn't want to be the center of attention. People in Masyaf were too curious, too eager to gather around and judge those who inadvertently made a spectacle of themselves. Evangeline did not feel the need to be pushed in the middle of a crowd and judged for being human. People walked by and, much to Evangeline's relief, they minded their own business.

Dalphine was one of them. She came out of the house and pulled the woman to her feet and into her home. Dalphine scolded her for praying in public. That set Evangeline off. "Dalphine, really! I have had _enough_ of all of this! I am not allowed to breathe in the wrong direction because of that man! I am not allowed to return home! I have _never_ been allowed to be angry!" Dalphine pursed her lips and sat Evangeline down, combing her fingers through the crying woman's hair until she fell asleep.

"Evangeline, just because nothing _seems_ right does not mean that it is wrong. Just because life made some awful things happen does not mean that there will be no light at the end of the road. This is not over and because life works in strange ways, you will be surprised, my dear. You will be very surprised." Dalphine smiled and began to think of all of her surprises, Evangeline being one of them. Dalphine stood up and went to her own bed for the night.

Before the sun could officially rise, Evangeline woke and leaned against the backboard of her bed, feeling completely useless. Evangeline decided that she was going to work her way through this on her own. She was going to heal herself, beginning with the last ounce of forgiveness that she had. Altair had apologized and, for her own sake, she was going to as well. This anger that she held was eating her alive and she wouldn't last much longer. She needed to make it through to see her family and Azusa again. She needed to be at peace to do that. _Holding onto anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else, but instead you are the one that gets burned, Evangeline. You may have blown up at him, but __you__ still have the means and the mind to fix it and maybe, just maybe, he can get you out of what he put you through._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I only own Evangeline Harper, Dalphine Babineaux, and the plot that accompanies the original Assassin's Creed. YAY!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four! I'm really hoping that I'm doing alright. I have gotten some new favorites and follows (which I am THRILLED about! Thank you!). I hope that you guys enjoyed the intro to the story and, next chapter, Altair returns to haunt Evangeline! Now, here's where I need you guys! Can you please Review and let me know what you think of Evangeline! Is there anything that needs to be done to her to make her more realistic? Is she... a... *chokes*... Mary Sue? I took one of those tests for her and it said she was a total Sue and I'm like O.O... what do I do...? And the story as well! I need feedback! So please, please, please let me know what you think! I'm really scared now of what happens when the... romance starts... HEY! It's not a spoiler because the description says it all. Oh! And one last thing! How many of you are confused about who is going to replace Desmond in Black Flag? Is it true that they do some Animus Island "upload Desmond into a new body" thing? IDK! Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	5. A De Sable Story

**Chapter Five**

**"****A De Sable Story"**

**Masyaf**

Evangeline Harper had taken a liking to the rocks by the gates of Masyaf. The morning hours were the best because the intense heat was nowhere near the maximum and Evangeline could breathe in the cool air of the night that had begun to retreat and bask in the new day's sunlight. Evangeline tipped her head back and let her hair fall behind her, breathing deeply and slowly and enjoying what she could of the peaceful and quiet village. No one stirred yet, save for a few departing phantoms. The young woman smiled lightly for the first time in a while. Evangeline, too, was at a sort of peaceful state. Though there was much on her mind, she was able to take the moment and push it all aside. She needed to.

After a few moments, people began to rise from their homes and walk about. After ten minutes, the streets were bustling as they did every day. Evangeline sighed, overjoyed that she had gotten at least a moment of serenity. Perhaps she'd be able to enjoy that more often. The girl stood up and went back to the small clay home of Dalphine Babineaux. The woman had been up all night, yet again, helping another poor and injured soul. Evangeline couldn't believe that someone would give up as much sleep as that old woman did, but she thought it a noble cause and never stopped her. She had promised the woman that she would wake her up at a normal time, even though she had protested against it at first. That old woman needed more rest than she allowed herself to have otherwise it would kill her.

The town began to turn golden as the sun began its march over the mountains and peeked for the first time that day at the sleepy citizens of their little corner of the world. People stretched and walked slowly, baskets in hand as they departed from their homes and walked down into the markets near the entrance of the village. They shopped and chatted with whoever they ran into, but otherwise they continued their monotonous routine of days. Evangeline began to think of what different things these people could do to make their lives more interesting. Once again, Evangeline's peace was interrupted.

A scream pierced the air and was followed by many others. People began to run up into the fortress and the ones that lagged behind were ushered and escorted by the phantoms. The phantoms from within the stone structure began to pour out and the clashing of metal swords ensued not too long after. Evangeline started to run faster to Dalphine's house. The shouts and the pounding of hooves and armored feet began to shake the ground. People screamed loudly and often as swords were driven into their chests and neck and sometimes even their faces. Evangeline couldn't grasp what was happening and as she reached for the door to yell for Dalphine to make sure that the French woman was already out and safe, she was thrown to the ground and held there by a large black boot.

Evangeline struggled under the man's weight and kicked and clawed at the armor, but it was all to no avail. The girl was frantic and the expression of mortification was plastered upon her fair face. She screamed for help, but the boot pressed harder into her stomach and lungs and forced the air back out again. Quaking with fear, Evangeline's emotions caught up with her and she began to sob uncontrollably. She groaned and grumbled and wailed incoherently as she tried to force the man off of her, but only wore herself out under the soldier's strength and size.

After speaking with another man in French, Dalphine was pulled from the home, looking frantic. The old woman began to hyperventilate and grab her chest. Dalphine began to groan and cry as well, the tears running down her golden cheeks as she was thrown to the ground next to Evangeline. "Eva, darling! Be strong!" Evangeline was in a state of shock. Things had stopped processing in her mind and none of it seemed to be actually happening. The only thing that the girl could feel was the squeeze of her hand, a growing headache, and the feeling of the hand that held hers slowly going limp. She looked over to Dalphine.

The stout old woman lay lifeless next to Evangeline, her eyes cold and expressionless. The sword of the man whose boot was holding Evangeline down was pulled from the old woman's chest and her body was thrown into a growing fire that burned a few yards away from her. The flame licked up Dalphine Babineaux's body and the bodies of various other villagers. Evangeline screamed and cried and thrashed. That woman was her friend. That woman had taken care of her and now there was no doubt that she was dead. The smell of flesh began to fill the air and choke those that remained. The younger woman looked back up to her friend's murderer and began to throw every word that she knew of in his direction in every language that she knew. The man paid no attention to her rant and finally stopped barking out orders.

Once again, he aimed his sword for Evangeline and raised it up high in the sunlight, the rays catching the metal and reflecting it in every direction. Evangeline squinted and turned her head away, waiting for impact and listening to the pounding of feet and the shrill screams and the parrying of swords. But it never came. The blade never penetrated her skin and the weight was removed from her torso. Evangeline opened her eyes quickly to see a phantom removing a hidden blade from the man's throat and whipping himself around in time to kill another who was approaching from behind. The second man landed on top of the girl and knocked her down as she tried to scramble away.

The phantom yanked the woman from underneath the dead body and threw her over his shoulder. Sprinting to the closing gates of the fortress, he picked up the pace and stabbed everyone that came in his way. And many people did get in his way. Frenchman after Frenchman fell to his blade and Templar after Templar was eliminated. The gates were closing and there was virtually no chance that they'd make it through. The gate was two feet from closing when the phantom threw Evangeline under the large spikes and she slid the rest of the way through the dirt and the stones, earning many scrapes along the way.

Evangeline lifted her head and looked out of the gate as it slammed into the ground. Altair nodded at her and ran back into the battle, his white robes stained red and his sword tinted in the crimson of a thousand people. Altair had saved Evangeline from her death and she felt that she owed him her life or whatever was left of it. The people that were in the fortress helped her up and sat the frantic girl down on the rocks. Her head pounded, she couldn't breathe, and the feeling was gone from every part of her body. Evangeline couldn't handle what had happened. Dalphine was gone. Yet another person was gone. _Am I cursed?_

Hours passed. The fortress had calmed down and so had Evangeline. The fighting outside ceased momentarily and Evangeline was able to regain her breath and composure, but not much else. She was still sitting there, wide-eyed and separated. She was no longer a part of the crowd. She had removed herself an hour earlier. The people grew silent as the army outside began to regroup and march up the hill. An older voice and a younger French one began to shout to one another, although Evangeline tuned them out. She watched the French man, someone who another villager had placed as Robert de Sable, threw another familiar face forward. Kadar fell to his knees and a sword was dragged through his chest. The young phantom gasped and fell to the ground.

Evangeline's heart went to her throat, but she was numb. She couldn't feel anything other than the tears returning to her cheeks. She maintained her composure, but was heartbroken nonetheless. She stared at his body as the French army retreated. "Kadar… I am so sorry…" Evangeline whispered through the gate to the man. He had already departed and there was no way that he could hear her. "Be at peace, Kadar." She began to walk away from the wrung of the gate, letting an arm hang on a moment longer and slip away as she turned her head forward. The same old voice from before rang out once again and everyone directed their attention to the man who was dragged out onto the steps of the entrance.

The phantom was restrained by two men in armor and held before the old man in black robes. "People of Masyaf! This man, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad is the reason that your peaceful village was attacked! This man is arrogant and unwilling to listen to orders and, by breaking the rules of our creed, he has ended the lives of a countless many. Your families and friends lie dead in the streets of burning in a bonfire fueled by an ancient fight and that fight only found us because this man failed you! Altair Ibn-La'Ahad! You were a great Assassin and a great disappointment." And with that, the dagger was shoved into Evangeline's savior and he went limp. The man was dragged away and Evangeline screamed out in protest before dropping unconscious. Altair was dead. Altair, Kadar, possibly Malik, and Dalphine were all gone within a matter of hours.

Evangeline blacked out in a fog. Evangeline woke up in a fog. The only difference was the loneliness and emptiness. Dust outside of the windows was unsettled and the woman's head hurt. She grasped it and looked at her surroundings. She was back in Dalphine's home and in the old woman's absence. A pounding was at the door and Evangeline hesitated as to who it could be. Should she answer it? Should she hide? "Evangeline! Please open the door!" Whoever it was, they knew her name and she reluctantly opened the wooden door. She could not place the muffled voice at first, but wished that she had left the door shut when she was pulled into Yasir's arms. "Evangeline! I am so glad you are alright! I was afraid that you, too, had been killed! It's the talk of the Kingdom! Evangeline, I don't think it wise to stay here. Please come with me to Damascus!"

Eva glared at the man, her eyes red from exhaustion and depression. She looked over to the side and rolled her eyes. Looking back to the man, she forced her voice to work. "Yasir, right now is not a good time. I am mourning the loss of four friends right now and I am in no mood to argue with you over how much I despise your company and could never even dream of spending my life with you. Please leave!" Evangeline's voice crackled and sounded hoarse. Yasir pouted and released her from the hug.

"Your mind is not clear, Evangeline. I am sorry." The young woman tried to close the door, but the nobleman caught his foot in it and pushed it back open. "But I believe that I've given enough warning." Evangeline slammed the door shut harder and crushed his foot inbetween wooden slabs. Reopening it, Evangeline kindly asked him to leave. He reached down and rubbed his foot, grimacing at the woman who had lost everything that she cared about.

"Yasir, I do not wish to marry you or be friends with you. My spit isn't even low enough to be directed towards you. I said no three years ago, I was kind when I said no a while ago, and I am screaming it to the heavens now. Get the hell off of this property, out of this town, and go crawl back up your rich- is that… Altair?" She whispered the last part and Yasir leaned in, though he still could not hear her. Evangeline's face lit up as the lone phantom limped down the road. Yasir raised an eyebrow as Evangeline began to smile like an idiot and cry again, running to the man clad in white and nearly knocking him over with an embrace.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own Evangeline Harper, Azusa Kanaan, Dalphine Babineaux (and her spirit. Yes. I have her soul.), Yasir Halabi, and the plot that accompanies the original Assassin's Creed. Altair, Malik, Kadar, and any pieces familiar to the game belong to Ubisoft and their amazing ability to produce one of the best games on the face of the earth by themselves.

* * *

**Chapter Five! And personally, my favorite part was the title. That's sad considering the fact that it's totally corny. And it totally butchers the feeling of Ch. 5 (not Chanel, although I like that as well.) Okay, so I've been running into a lot of problems with this plot and it's taking me a very long time to work them out. BUT! I can safely say that all has been worked out and I can start writing the next few chapters. Yay! I want to thank my new followers and... are those... favorites? Oh my GOD! I love you! Please drop a review and a follow and tell me what you think of this story so far! I love hearing from you! I literally fangirl every time I open my email. :D Please let me know how I'm doing!**

_**-Violyss**_


	6. Honor and Happiness

**Chapter Six**

**"****Honor and Happiness"**

**Masyaf**

Altair grunted and growled at the girl's affections, making it known that he was not one for contact between two people. Evangeline decided that he would have to deal with her at the moment because she had absolutely no intention of letting go. The tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her head to his chest, listening to his heart. That steady beating, the inhale and the exhale of his breathing, and the hands that tried to pull her off; they were all signs that the phantom truly was alive and she had not gone made from the world around her.

Altair finally gave up, realizing that he was fighting a losing fight. Evangeline had no plan of releasing him until _she_ was ready. The young woman clutched onto the man like he was about to disintegrate in her arms unless she squeezed the life from him herself. He grimaced because it did hurt. It hurt to be in the embrace because of his wound and it pained him to know that, sooner or later, the Templar had to die. Evangeline, completely oblivious to Altair's thoughts, finally pulled away and peered into the hood, smiling like she had been presented a diamond necklace.

"Altair, I need to take a moment of your time to tell you three things," Evangeline managed to squeak out as the phantom began to walk away without a word to the woman. Altair sighed and limped back around, turning his chin upward to look at the girl. Evangeline was quite a sight at the time. Her hair was out of place, her eyes were bloodshot, and her clothes were wrinkled. She looked like someone off of the streets that would chase Altair around and beg for money. She was just as annoying to him as well.

"Whatever you require, say it with haste, woman," the phantom responded gruffly, even though Evangeline decided to pay no attention to it. She couldn't contain her emotions. This girl was absolutely glowing with joy that a part of her old life was still alive. Even though this man had been a part of her suffering, she began to view him as invincible and something to be admired. Altair could sense the growing amount of happiness that the girl was expressing and thought that he had possibly gained her trust. Evangeline, if she could hear his thoughts, would reply with the biggest yes that she had ever given.

"Altair, I was so upset when I thought you were dead." She brushed her hair back, easing the frizz out of her face. "Whoever that man is… he doesn't realize what you did. You have saved me on multiple occasions now and I only scolded you inbetween and I want you to know that is I that should be begging for forgiveness now." Altair scrunched his nose. Multiple times? Yes, multiple times. He hadn't left her in the streets in Damascus. He left her in a hiding spot. That counts for something. He pulled her from the Frenchman during the attack. And he stopped her from going insane by walking down that very hill.

Altair softened his expression a moment and nodded to her. Evangeline smiled brightly again and pounced on the man with another hug, nearly knocking him over again. The young noblewoman smiled slightly again when his arms hesitantly wrapped around her as well. She could tell that he wasn't enjoying being near her, but she was enjoying being near him and wanted him to know exactly how grateful she was for everything. Evangeline opened her eyes and lifted her head from the stoic man's chest and glanced at Yasir.

The rich suitor's stance said it all. His head was tilted back, observing the scene while he grinded his teeth. His arms, clad in red cloths, were crossed over silver colored chest plates. Yasir's weight shifted to on foot and he lowered his head once again, grimacing at the duo. Yasir Halabi was jealous and it showed in everything that he did. Evangeline had no clue what she was igniting. That man was a powder keg, ready to blow. Little did she know, Altair was the match. And here she was, hugging the man like there was no tomorrow. She tried subtly to pull away, but Altair stopped her and she glanced up at the hooded phantom.

Altair was staring at Yasir, his face a mix of hatred and confusion. Yasir did the same. The stayed like that for a few minutes and Evangeline knew that Altair was winning for two reasons: he was holding her and Yasir began to storm away, fuming at Evangeline. How was he going to handle this? Evangeline didn't know. She wasn't in love with Altair. She was simply glad to see that he was still alive and she wanted him to know that she wouldn't be alive without him. Yasir, however, would obviously see this from a completely different angle and Evangeline feared what measures he would go to prevent what was not there.

Altair finally released the woman. They were both unsure of what had just happened and the stoic man was confused as to why he lingered. Why he cared if the girl seemed scared by the nobleman that had been standing a little ways away from them. Evangeline questioned it as well and the awkward silence commenced and lasted for about a minute before Altair nodded to her and walked away. "Goodbye, Altair," Evangeline whispered just loud enough for her savior to hear. He never turned, but continued to the gates of Masyaf.

The sun was up now and Evangeline was the only one in the streets. This was no surprise to the woman considering the events of yesterday and she trudged back into Dalphine's home, closing the door behind her. She was beginning to reject the clay and wood house. She didn't wish to be there any longer as the feeling of Dalphine's presence unnerved her. Yet, Evangeline urged herself to sleep again. She needed it. This girl was beat and there was no reason necessary. Everyone was exhausted. Masyaf remained quiet for the rest of the day. As did the next day and the day after that.

Few people decided to make appearances over that time and Evangeline was one of them. She forced herself out of the home each day to gather water from the well so she could take care of herself and breathe in the fresh air. Evangeline hadn't seen Altair, but another familiar face took his place for the time. Malik carried some maps down the hill from the fortress and Evangeline nearly spit out the water that she was drinking, throwing the cup to the ground and running up to him. "Malik!"

Malik smiled, but it was less bright than it used to be. The man turned to the woman and stopped to allow her to catch up to him. "Evangeline, you're alive." Evangeline told him that she thought the same of him. "Only two parts of me, Eva. My arm and my brother."

"I'm so sorry, Malik. I saw what happened and…" Malik held up a hand. Evangeline's throat started to close as she held back tears again, but she quickly urged the feeling away, not wishing for the sadness to return. She was going to be a bottle of emotions by the time that all had ended. "Where are you going?" Evangeline saw Malik's face soften. The last time that she had asked that, he looked off to the side, but this time he looked right at her.

"I'm leaving Masyaf for Jerusalem, Evangeline. I've been sent to be a Dai in the bureau there." Evangeline looked at the ground. Malik was leaving again. She glanced up at his arm, or lack thereof. How sad must it be to lose two things like that? Two things that are necessary: the ones that you love and the limbs that you use. Malik's face was pitiful and Evangeline couldn't help but pull him into an embrace as well. Masyaf was full of sadness and Evangeline was tired of it. "Would you like to come with me until the next supply drop is ready?" Evangeline looked up at him, confused. "Al Mualim doesn't need to know and I could use a little help getting the new books onto the shelves. It's just an offer to get out of Masyaf, of course." Malik smiled at her weakly.

"Of course, Malik. I'd love to help as long as it doesn't cause you more trouble than help." Malik scrunched up his face and shook his head. "But who is Al Mualim?" Malik sighed and motioned for her to follow him. Evangeline did so and carried another handful of maps for the man to the horse that was prepared for him. Then she readied Rasha for the ride, panicked about how Rasha would fare on the long journey after being attacked. She strapped the pack of maps to her back and rode beside Malik to Jerusalem, where on the way, the story of the Assassins and Templars was explained to her and the events of Solomon's Temple as well. Somewhere along the way, new knowledge replaced the old and the term 'phantom' was abandoned.

"Altair is the reason that all of this happened. When we were in Solomon's Temple, he killed an innocent man, which is against our creed. He drew attention to himself by jumping out right in front of Robert De Sable to kill him. And he compromised the brotherhood by allowing the Templars to come back to Masyaf and attack the village and the fortress." Evangeline tensed at the harsh words towards Altair. She did not fault Malik for hating the man, but she could not force herself to hate him all over again as well. She chose to keep her mouth shut and listen.

"Why do you tell me all of this, Malik? Why do you tell the secrets of those that you trust to someone that you've only known for a few days?" Evangeline questioned the man after another day of travelling and the last of the storytelling. Malik looked at her. Evangeline wondered why he would do exactly what he complained about. Why the man would tell her, a civilian, the creed's intentions and the history of what they had done. Was that not considered drawing attention to the creed? Was that not bringing attention to one? And compromising the secrecy and mystery of the brotherhood? Evangeline was almost unsure if she wanted to know any more. She didn't want to meddle in things that were not her business.

"I trust you, Evangeline. I trusted you from the first time that I met you." Malik shrugged and stated it matter-of-factly. "You do not seem to be the type to cause trouble. You just get sucked into it." Evangeline nodded solemnly. It was very true and there was no doubting it. The young noblewoman sighed and looked to the new Dai and felt empathetic to his pain, though she knew it was wise not to bring up how sorry that she was for him again. Instead, it was his turn to do so as he said, "I am very sorry to find that Dalphine was killed. She was a very dear friend." Malik leaned over and offered the canteen to Eva, but she declined the offer politely. "We will need to make camp soon. The gates of Jerusalem are not too far from here, but by the looks of it, we won't make it in the last of the daylight. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when I get tired."

Evangeline nodded and laid her head down on the mat next to Malik to sleep until her shift was over. Malik trusted her. Evangeline was truly flattered, but almost wondered if it was wise for him to trust her so quickly. It's not like someone had some second sight that could tell them that she was good. Of course, Evangeline would never tell anyone, but she still felt concerned. The young woman fell asleep with the creed replaying in her mind over and over. _Nothing is true and everything is permitted… _With just those words, Evangeline started to question what was and what wasn't.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the original characters in this story. And that first part was a lie. How many apples does Lindsey have left?

* * *

**Thank you so much for your patience, everyone! I've completely reworked the plot and I BET YOU that you're all like, "Man... I read this chapter already. What's this chick doing?" WRONG! There are some very important details that you've missed because they were added. The same goes for Chapter Seven. Eight is where it ALL changes and you really need to pay attention because it's new content. And for those that are new, thank you for your patience and complete sweetness as well. You guys are the best. Please review if you haven't already. I don't expect you to do it again for such minute details. Enjoy the chapter and, as always, until next time. **

_**-Violyss**_


	7. Revelations

**Chapter Seven**

**"Revelations"**

**Jerusalem**

Evangeline stood in awe at the gate of Jerusalem. The city was beautiful and full of life. People smiled and laughed with each other and shopped in markets. It was a more jubilant, less sandy and monotonous version of Damascus and Evangeline gulped when she saw the heights that some of the building managed to soar to. There were Cathedrals and Temples and Mosques everywhere and colorful banners hung from stone instead of clay. The young woman's eyes were wide and she began to hate herself for never pushing to leave Damascus. She could slap herself for her mentality of being content.

Malik smiled at the girl and she smiled back, knowing that he had caught her in her moment of awe. "Try not to stare too much, Eva. It's a lot to take in, I know, but don't draw attention to yourself." Evangeline nodded, though she never stopped the grin that spread across her face. She wanted to run up to everything and experience it.

"Hide in plain sight?" Malik nodded and continued to walk with Evangeline behind him and following all the way to the bureau. When they got there, Malik peeked around each corner and Eva looked at him oddly. "What are you- oh, okay." She stopped herself from speaking when the man miraculously hoisted himself onto the building with one arm and a bunch of maps in a basket on his back. Evangeline smiled, knowing that this man was going to do just fine without his left arm, though he may beg to differ.

Evangeline scanned the wall, unsure of how she was going to follow. Surely, she was of mediocre strength and couldn't just jump and pull as the former assassin had. Evangeline noticed a stone jutting out of the wall slightly and used it as a step to make it to the top and wormed herself on the rest of the way. Malik was just coming back with a ladder from a few buildings away and she laughed as he shook his head and turned back. Evangeline stopped by a large square hole in the roof with the mark of the Assassins etched into the stone at her feet. _What do they do when it rains?_ Evangeline watched Malik return to the odd building and jump right in. "Toss me the maps and wait there," he said, smiling to soften his tone. Evangeline did as she was asked and sat with her feet dangling over the side until Malik returned. "Okay, I would catch you, but that won't end well." He pulled over a large pillow and motioned to it before disappearing into another room.

The girl decided that she'd seen a lot of things and simply dove into the pillow. She figured that feeling the full impact of the floor through the poorly stuffed and flattened bedding article would be no worse than landing on Altair in the haystack. She muffled her gasp at the impact and stood herself up. Who knew what it must have felt like jumping from one of those cathedrals? Evangeline shuttered and dragged the pillow back to the cluster in the corner. Then, she set to work with Malik, nearly crying at the amount of books that were out-of-order and off of the shelves. But Evangeline wouldn't complain. Malik needed help.

"The faster we get this done, the more time we have to enjoy the city." Evangeline nodded and began to organize the books by the alphabet, trying her best not to open each one and read it. Reading was something that she had taught herself in secret many years earlier, only to be found out by her father. He wasn't mad, maybe a little disappointed, but he kept the secret in the family nonetheless. Malik asked her about it and she explained.

The next book that she stumbled across was blank and covered with fine leather. The Assassin's insignia was pressed into the cover and Evangeline couldn't help but open it while Malik wasn't looking. The handwriting wasn't perfect, but it was fairly neat compared to some that she had seen and all different types of random sentences were scribed across the pages, many having to do with eagles. Flipping back to the front cover, she saw a name. Altair Ibn La'Ahad had written all of these nonsensical ramblings about eagles and birds. Was he crazy? Or… or was it in code? Evangeline quickly closed the book and slid it under the shelf and grabbed another before Malik turned around. That book didn't seem to belong on those shelves. It wasn't reference and it seemed a bit too personal.

The day was long and boring and indescribably hot. The sun finally gave up for the day and began to walk home in the west. Evangeline sighed and so did Malik and they agreed to call it quits for the night as well. They ate their dinner and talked about different things. Malik explained more things to Evangeline and answered her questions, both spoken and unspoken. In turn, Evangeline told Malik stories of Damascus and things that used to happen. By the time night had officially fallen, they were in an upbeat mood and could say that they were better friends than they had been when they first walked into the city.

Evangeline decided not to doze off just yet. Instead, she combed her hair until it was fluffy once again and not frizzy and unkempt as it had been. There was a crash in the other room, the entrance, and Evangeline stiffened, placing the brush on the table silently. Malik had already fallen asleep in a grouping of pillows across the room. There was no way that the man had created the noise. Walking began to ensue and Evangeline hushed the candle so it was dark. Her worst fear was that, if she walked out there, a guard would recognize her and take her, killing Malik in his sleep as well.

But no one came in. The moonlight lit the doorway and Evangeline crept over to peek out into the small room, the sound of the fountain trickling being the only thing that she heard other than breathing. Deep and calm. Altair was facing away from her and making himself comfortable in the grouping of pillows out there and Evangeline softened. He was allowed there, though it wouldn't make Malik very happy in the morning. Butterflies soared through Evangeline's stomach as she returned to her spot, tripping in the darkness in the process and cursing herself as she scrambled into the pillows.

Altair immediately peeked through the doorway, his figure nothing more than a shadow to the young woman who watched him frantically, afraid that he would mistake her for the enemy if he found her there and kill her. Altair wouldn't make that mistake though, to her unknowing mind. The room was lit up more than enough in his eyes and the two figures in separate corners of the room, one asleep and one staring directly at him, were a blinding blue.

And then Altair faltered. Evangeline was blue. It was undoubtedly her. It looked exactly like her though his vision and she was the only woman who he knew of that was allowed into Masyaf by Al Mualim himself. How could he forget the face of the woman that had been so forward and embraced him in the empty streets of the village? No. Altair knew that he wasn't mistaken and his sense was never wrong. So how could a Templar be… blue? Altair faltered in his thoughts. Perhaps he was wrong about her all along. Altair had found himself to be the opposite of many things that he had believed himself to be as of late. Correct and invincible were just two of them.

Evangeline watched the room light up again as the stoic Assassin lit a candle. Of course, it didn't do much, but he could see her and she could see him and neither knew what to say. "What are you doing outside of Masyaf?" Evangeline gulped. _Al Mualim doesn't need to know…_ As far as Evangeline understood, she could trust Altair, but she wasn't sure of whether in his quest for redemption that he wouldn't tell Al Mualim of her presence in the bureau. "I asked you a question, Evangeline."

Evangeline snapped from her thoughts and looked at the man's hood, angered yet again that she could not see his eyes without her concerned effort. "Malik needed help with the books, so he brought me with him." Altair scoffed and set the candle on the counter where the Dai or Rafiq would stand on any given day. "What?" Evangeline was taken aback by his action.

"That was stupid on his part for endangering you more than you already were." Evangeline blushed a little, thanking the darkness for hiding the rosy tint in her cheeks. Of course, she knew that he'd say that to any woman who was affiliated with his brotherhood in any way, but she like to think that the man actually cared for her well-being.

Then it caught up to her. What was she thinking? Just three days earlier, she had promised herself that she was not in love with Altair. She had promised herself that while hugging him in front of Yasir. The day that he had hugged back and refused to let go as he glared at the nobleman. Did Altair like her as well? No. She doubted it. It could never happen. A man like him was never going to show a soft side for anyone, especially someone as lowly as herself. Evangeline couldn't help but miss the dresses of the Rich District of Damascus, but she also couldn't help but appreciate the simpler life of Masyaf. Simple, excluding the attacks, of course. Evangeline was thinking of it from a normal standpoint. A standpoint of a regular life without the secret war or the crusade.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Evangeline asked, almost implying that he didn't belong. Altair chose to ignore the tone in her voice for a tired crankiness or at most a feeling of self-importance in the woman who made her defend her imaginary place as an equal with the man in white.

"I have come to deliver a letter from the Rafiq of Acre. I was also to make it known that I had finished off the second man in my quest for redemption. I suppose the man has told you of this hunt already?" Evangeline nodded and rubbed her eyes. The Assassin chuckled dryly. "So eager to announce when I screw up." With that, the Assassin looked out of the doorway, ready to leave, but stopped himself with one more question. "In these books, you wouldn't have happened to see a leather journal, have you? I have reason to believe that it was taken and thrown in with the delivery." Evangeline remembered the book underneath the shelf.

"One with the insignia on the front and confusing sentences inside? I believe I have." Altair glared at her as she unwillingly left the pillows and retrieved the journal. He snatched it from her as she held it out. "Watch your actions! I have done nothing wrong." Altair clenched his jaw. "I assume it's in code? Altair does mean eagle, does it not?" The man nodded, realizing again that the woman was no threat. It was going to take a bit of doing to get his mindset away from her being a Templar. Templars do not show up as blue.

"Thank you. Many important things are written in here. Secret things." Evangeline couldn't help but smile as she placed her hand on her chin. Her brown and curly hair falling before her shoulders, she almost looked adorable without meaning to, but Altair was not going to see that way. He was a hunter and she was a rabbit. Hunters kill rabbits.

"Ah, I see. It's your diary and it explains your secret passion for ornithology, especially the habits of eagles. I get it." Altair shook his head, about to smile for the first time at her attempt at fake oblivion, but winced instead. However, it was not the facial expression that caught Evangeline's attention. "Are you alright, Altair?" The blood began to soak through the pure white robes and Evangeline gasped.

"I'm… fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Evangeline pulled him back into a wicker chair, catching him off guard and maintaining the ability to sit him down without resisting. She scanned the room, finding some alcohol and a cloth and ordering him to take his robes off. Altair grimaced, but obeyed, knowing that he wouldn't last the night if he didn't accept the help that he was going to be given.

"Fine, my ass," Evangeline mumbled in English and Altair gave her an odd look, wishing to inquire what she had said about him, but the girl wasn't about to admit to her foul language in front of someone who believed that only men spoke like sailors. Then, speaking in Arabic once again, "Who did this to you? Hm?"

Altair glared at the woman as she cleaned the wound and changed the bandages. "Weren't you the one who nearly knocked me over because you were glad that I wasn't dead from this?" Evangeline knew that Altair was stabbed by Al Mualim. Obviously.

"Of course I know that, stupid. I want to know who reopened it." Altair scoffed.

"Watch your tongue and learn you place when speaking. And it was probably me. Free running comes more naturally to me than walking with other people." Evangeline nodded, ignoring his first comment.

"Yes because God forbid that Altair walk like every other citizen for a couple of weeks until his wound heals." Altair growled and cracked a knuckle, eyeing the girl. Having his hood off was somewhat foreign. He was out on missions so often that he never bothered to take it off, but there he was in the presence of Evangeline with no shirt as well. Evangeline was going crazy, but she did a very nice job of not showing it.

"I want my title back," Altair hissed.

Sensing his tone, Evangeline retorted back to him, "And I want my family." Altair faltered at first. Everyone _wanted_ something and he knew that the problem was the matter of getting it. Altair had been presented a way- a direct path at that- to what he wanted. Evangeline, to his knowledge, still lacked even that. She knew that she could always cave in and marry Yasir, but that was worse than staying in Masyaf as the last villager and Assassin were killed off.

"That is different." Altair shook his head, wanting the conversation to steer away from where it was going. He didn't want a revelation, but fate felt that it wasn't fair to give Evangeline one and not him. So Evangeline brought the conversation back again.

"How is that different, Altair? We both lost something, a part of our lives because we were stupid and now we have to fight to get it back. You know what? I know what's different. I am able to cope with it. You are willing to kill yourself in the process of getting back what you lost because you can't handle it." Altair would have lost it, but he wasn't willing to deal with Malik before it became necessary. Deep down, though, he knew that she was right. The stupid _woman_ was correct. Evangeline was just another connection; a simile to himself. The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the young woman handed him his robes once again.

Changing the subject after a few moments, Evangeline simply stated, "The darkness is just awful, isn't it?" It was a rather odd replacement to the stereotypical weather conversation, but it came to her nonetheless. Altair glanced up at her, though she did not look back. He questioned why she thought that. "No one can see anything and whatever lies ahead is sitting there. It just lurks their and waits for its prey, but doesn't kill it right away. It toys with a person's imagination before it devours them." Evangeline didn't know why she said this. Perhaps it was the nighttime and the blackness of the sky had gotten to her. Perhaps she truly was scared of something.

"It sounds that you have more of a fear of the unknown than the darkness itself," Altair concluded confusedly. "Why do you bring it up?" He asked again and Evangeline realized that she didn't have an answer.

"I guess I just noticed the outside hour. Perhaps you are right. I have just yet to see something good happen in the nighttime. It was stupid of me to bring it up. I guess I just thought everyone could relate. I'm usually wrong." Altair narrowed his eyes as the girl hushed the candle. Both the novice by title and the orphan by name retreated back to their pillows on the floor. "Goodnight, Altair," Evangeline called lightly, not requiring a response back due to his nature.

Then came the gruff and annoyed, yet completely unexpected response, "Goodnight, Evangeline." The girl fell asleep with a warm feeling in her heart and a smile on her face. It was undeniable to the girl that she held Altair on a pedestal for a reason that she couldn't explain. Perhaps it was the bravery or the heroics or even the mystery, but Evangeline was too tired to give it any more thought for the night. She nestled into the worn and frayed, yet comfortable pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own Evangeline Harper, Azusa Kanaan, the spirit of Dalphine Babineaux, Yasir Halabi, Haleem Wasem (What? Who's that?), Abd al Rashid ( The horse, silly.), and the Harper Family. I own Altair Ibn-La'Ahad SYMBOLICALLY because I love him so much. *Gives him a hug and gets killed.* Okay, seriously, I don't own anything that Ubisoft makes.

* * *

**Okay, so I did a double update today of the old, but updated, content because I don't feel that it's fair to make you wait for an "almost-identical-but-not-quite-the-same" chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow and it will be all new, so no worries. No more lame updates to "The Experiment". At least, I don't think so. ANYWAY! Please review if you haven't already. Again, I don't expect another review if you were and original reader, but please make sure that you go back and read. To my new readers, I love you guys and hope that you're enjoying Altair (who wouldn't?) and Evangeline (been told that she's not a Mary-Sue! My life is complete. I hope you guys like her.). Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	8. The Flightless Eagle

**Chapter Eight**

**"****The Flightless Eagle"**

**Jerusalem**

Evangeline had taken the role of Dalphine without meaning to. Even though she was in Jerusalem, she started to tend to the Assassins that came and went as if it were her prescribed job. Each man that came in with a stab or a scrape was bandaged and cleansed and even those that passed through just to receive their confirmation feather were offered a bowl or plate of whatever was cooking. The Assassins were surprised, but equally grateful and more commented that they hoped that the rest of their targets would move to the stone city.

Out of all of the Assassins that showed up during the day, Altair was the only one to show up at night. The demoted master confided unwillingly to Evangeline that he was annoyed at the idea of confronting Malik and didn't wish to be in Jerusalem, but after the night that he bled through his own bandages from free running, Evangeline condemned him to revisiting the bureau each night to have them changed. Altair grumbled about it, but always returned. Evangeline allowed him into the bureau each day after dusk and gave him food and clean bandages as she did for the other Assassins. It confused her as to where he went during the day as his next target, Talal, wasn't due back into Jerusalem for another two days.

That particular night, Evangeline couldn't sleep as she normally was eager and able to. The room, despite it being nighttime and the air being chilled, had retained its normal warmth and actually seemed quite stuffy to the young woman. Malik didn't seem to help either. His snores, which she had usually fallen asleep before they began, resonated through the room. It took everything within her not to smack the man because she knew that he would still kill her out of his own murderous instinct. Altair had not shown up yet and she didn't expect him to. The night was still too young. So, feeling content with the idea that she could rest awhile, she left a note to wake her when he arrived.

Sleep came quickly, but she was promptly shocked back awake by Altair's not-so-swift entrance to the bureau. It surprised her considering his occupation. Groaning in discomfort from her previous sleeping position, the former noblewoman rubbed her neck and stood up, entering the main room of the bureau. The former master had already lit a candle. "Aren't Assassins supposed to be swift and graceful?" Evangeline accused and Altair simply pulled a book off of the shelf.

"Aren't women supposed to be quiet and helpful?" Evangeline shut her mouth and continued to the back of the counter, grabbing the alcohol and bandages. "Is this really necessary? Why do you condemn me to this place every night?" Evangeline scoffed and looked upon the man as if he were an idiot, who for what he had just said, he could as well have been one. Evangeline began to ramble on about the dangers of infections from unchanged bandages despite the obvious fact that Altair had stopped listening a long time ago. Evangeline finally rolled her eyes and gave up, tugging the man over to the chair.

"If it weren't for me right now, you'd be crippled and green in a corner somewhere." Altair rolled his eyes at Evangeline and she resisted the major urge to slap the man. If he couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't invincible, the young woman was just going to shove it in his face even more. "And you've been freerunning when I specifically told you _not_ to." Altair tensed at her touch. Evangeline knew just by looking that his wound, though no longer fresh, would still have to sting. She, thank the Lord, had never been stabbed, but she could just imagine what it must have been like. And to have venomous hatred on the blade as well, as Al Mualim had, must have multiplied that pain by ten.

Evangeline was never a stupid girl. Long ago, when things were normal, it had been clearly stated that she was witty, though not as sure footed as she could have been. She could easily offend someone if she wanted to, but karma would get her for it and she'd walk into a table. Or a desk. Or off of a cliff if fate decided that it was deserved. Evangeline could understand where Altair came from in his intentions to a certain extent, though she only knew as much as he allowed. The man had a firewall around his own mind and Evangeline was just trying to decode it, lock by lock.

"Evangeline?" The girl grunted in response to his whispering call. Even in a low tone, the man managed to sound absolutely angered by the thought of life itself. "A week ago, when the attack on Masyaf had happened and I came out of the fortress, who was the rich man that had been staring at you and I?" Evangeline sighed. The feeling of hatred swept over her, but she was too tired of the feeling. It became a dull and monotonous tug in her stomach as she continued to hand Altair his robes back. He stared at her unwaveringly and she knew immediately that he wasn't going to let it go.

"I don't wish to speak of him now, Altair." Altair shook his head and stood up, returning to the bookshelf and retrieving the book that he had been holding earlier- one with a green cover and a black spine- but refrained from actually looking at the words. Evangeline could feel that his gaze was fixed on her.

"I wish to know of whom he is, Evangeline." The girl groaned and began to walk back to her pillows, but the Assassin grasped the neck of her dress and pulled her back before she could even make it to the carpet. The woman glared at him for depriving her of sleep, one of the last things that she could find solace in. It occurred to her that the former master wasn't about to let the topic go, but Eva was desperate for rest. Those pillows were so inviting and close, yet just out of her grasp.

"No. Let me go," Evangeline asserted, but it quickly became a whine.

"Only if you tell me," Altair growled and retightened his grasp on the loose fabrics of her dress. Evangeline wanted to throw something or scream, but they had been lucky enough not to wake Malik with just their whispers already.

Finally, the girl caved in knowing that she could sleep if she gave the man the shortest answer in the history of ever. "That disgusting man is Yasir Halabi and he has been haunting me for three years now trying to persuade me to marry him despite the fact that I decline each and every time. Funny, that makes two men that can't seem to take no for an answer." Altair kept his promise and the girl scrambled away from him and into the small cluster of pillows in the corner, sticking her tongue out at him when she achieved the maximum distance that she could make from the man. Altair sneered at the gesture and walked out of the room to his own stack of pillows. "Altair, the candle. Put it out, please." Evangeline half-expected the man to come back in and clean up the messy wax that he had created on the counter.

"You want it out, you put it out, Evangeline." The girl sighed and glared at the man, comfortable and smiling devilishly from his sleeping area. The wounded eagle was in his nest and had plenty enough energy to create absolute anger within the other birds. Evangeline blankly stared at the man until the candle went out and then returned to her own little quarter.

"I could kill you, Altair. Leave me be now," begged the young lady, just loud enough as not to wake the other two members of the brotherhood, but to ensure that the eagle could hear her. Evangeline could just tell that the man enjoyed her annoyance. He basked in whatever trouble that he caused her.

"I'm not causing trouble, Evangeline. You wanted the light out and I'm not doing your work for you. That and I'd love to see you even try to attempt a swing at me, even more so to see you kill me." His words simply oozed with amusement and Eva decided that she would no longer fuel his pride. The girl tried to fall asleep when a boot nudged her leg. "Get up."

Evangeline slammed her hand down into the pillow and sat up quickly. "I do not have as much energy as you do in the middle of the night, Altair. I want to go to sleep and I would have done so hours ago if it weren't for you. You are disturbing what little peace that I have left. Now _leave me be_." Altair crossed his arms and stared at her. If there was ever any warmth in his brown eyes, which unless you looked hard there usually wasn't any, it was completely gone now.

"Perhaps I am expressing an apology," he whispered very quietly. Evangeline let her head back down on the cushions and closed her eyes. Altair ripped the blanket from on top of her.

"Be quiet! I can't take it anymore!" One of the two other members of the brotherhood, most likely Malik as the other one was a deep sleeper, shouted and the room stood at a standstill. He wasn't fully awake and had returned to his subconscious state directly after the outburst. Evangeline let her breath go after a moment, not realizing that after she gasped at the scolding, she had held it. Altair returned his gaze to the young woman who was boiling over with rage.

"Get up. You heard me, Evangeline." The girl glared another minute and then laid back down without the blanket. She felt incomplete without it, but if it proved a point that she could be just as stubborn as the man, then it was completely worth it. "Let's go!" He dragged out his words in impatience, but Evangeline wasn't buying into it for a moment. Eva felt that she was doing a decent job of asserting her place and she wasn't about to lose it to some demoted rule-breaker.

"Over my dead body." Evangeline felt a pang of fear at her choice of words. That was by far the stupidest thing that the girl had said so far, but she wasn't done. A cranky Evangeline was nothing to mess with because the truth always came out. So, behold the next gem of the girl's stupidity, "It's not like you'd kill another innocent after what happened, though." The blanket was thrown at the girl and a pair of boots stormed out. Good going, Eva. The girl got what she wanted and Altair had returned the blanket, but at what cost? Evangeline threw the cover to the side and went out of the hall to mend bridges, but the area was empty and the bureau gate was pinned open.

The girl climbed the fountain to see Altair in the small courtyard, flicking his blade in and out of its place in his wrist guard. "Altair I-" The Assassin simply stood up and continued to walk away, but the girl foolishly ran after him. "Altair!" She grabbed his arm and he threw her off, causing her to lose her balance and fall. Evangeline grimaced, seeing how it was going to be, yet she followed again as he exited the courtyard. Evangeline wasn't going to tolerate this no matter how late at night it was. She screwed up, but still it fascinated her that this man had a sore spot. However, Evangeline was merely noting this as a fact to be avoided rather than something to be played with. _That idiot is going to listen to me if it kills him. Or me. Likely me._

The streets were barren save for the guards on the roofs and a stray few passing civilians and patrols. To Evangeline, there was no sign of the man in white. She passed several buildings with no sign of the Assassin. Her first thought was that he had taken to the rooftops again and wandered elsewhere. The girl heard chatter behind her and a group of four guards started to round the corner. Thinking quickly, she ducked into an alley, her heart racing. Seeing a haystack in the corner, she sprinted to it and jumped in as the guards passed. Upon impact, a sound of surprise erupted beneath her and she nearly jumped out of her skin and ran. Altair glared at her. Evangeline realized that she had trapped him in a spot where unless he threw her to the side again, he couldn't get up.

Instead of being a gallant and normal gentleman, he chose to throw her off of him and against the walls of the alley. "Would you like to test your theory, Evangeline?" The blade was flicked out and it stayed out this time, aiming for the girl's throat. "I mean, it's not like anyone would miss you other than Yasir. They probably think you're dead anyway. Hell, they've probably moved on three times over." Evangeline's eyes began to burn and she closed them to hold back tears because, in her eyes, she probably deserved the verbal abuse. The blade was still uncalled for.

"You haven't learned anything, have you?" Evangeline asked, disappointed more than fearful in the actions of someone who she considered more or less a friend. She knew that he didn't return that idea, but she couldn't help but try. She had faith that this man truly would learn something from his quest to kill the nine men, two of which were already hunted, as Malik had told her, but she was either wrong altogether or simply too early to be judging a change. By the looks of it, she wouldn't live long enough to see change, though. She pressed her hands onto his chest, trying to ease him off of her, but he held his ground and stared at her. If looks could kill Evangeline Harper would have been dead and buried myriads of times. "I didn't think you were one to be scared of your own shadow."

Altair had to know that she was right. Evangeline watched his face, still unwavering in its anger, somehow change and he backed up. The man shook his head as if, he too, were disappointed in her as much as she was in him. Perhaps they each thought that the other was something more and they both were equally shocked and depressed to see that the other was less. Evangeline knew that _she_ was. Judging by the look of his face, he had to be too, but she knew that he wouldn't say it to her. He wasn't going to be talking with her for a very long time.

The stoic Assassin turned on his heel and walked off, darting onto the rooftops across the street despite his injuries. Evangeline watched a moment until the man was out of sight. "Goodnight, Altair, you bastard." The girl drew in a shaking breath and began to cry. They had both been insensitive, she knew. It pained her to admit it, but they were each also correct. She was correct in his lack of new knowledge and he was correct in the fact that her family was probably going to start moving on. The kingdom was large and her family, though rich, didn't have many means other than Yasir to search for her. They probably couldn't do it anyway. Evangeline was a fugitive. A delinquent in the eyes of the law. Yasir was their only chance of seeing her again. With the signing of a paper, that awful man could free her of her exile.

Evangeline had been considering whether it was worth it to just marry him. It was a thought that lingered in the back of her mind and poked its ugly face out in her nightmares. It was a thought that stalked the darkest recesses of the woman's head and spewed venom at the dreams of a future that she had wanted. It was a thought that had occurred way too often to be considered a joke. And it was a thought that Evangeline had more than once, while fully awake and aware, considered acting upon. The Assassins and the Templars, the tiredness and the confusion, the heartaches and the pains; they were all taking their toll. As much as she didn't want to, Altair was right in the fact that her family was going to move on. Perhaps it was time to go home before she was no longer able to. Before Yasir decided that he would leave her alone finally. She brushed the thought aside. She needed to think of this when she was clear of other thoughts.

The girl wiped away her tears and ran back to the bureau, using the stone step to get in and locking the bureau trap door behind her. That vile creature wouldn't interrupt her rest this time. He could sleep wherever he pleased and Evangeline decided not to care, though deep down, so deep and dark and down that only God could see it for Evangeline, she did care. An inkling of the feeling did lurk around. It was just a matter of time before she saw it and an even longer time before he allowed her to show it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the aforementioned characters.

* * *

**Okay, I am so sorry if this is considered late. It's been ready, but I've been travelling and the wifi is crap. I refuse to update from my phone because there will be too many typos and I copy this from my Microsoft Word... so the story isn't there to begin with. LOL. Please rate and review, drop a comment, PM me, whatever tickles your fancy. You guys are amazing and you are my inspiration to continue. This story has been doing so much better than I anticipated and I appreciate it greatly. Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	9. Drives Me Up a Literal Wall

**Chapter Nine**

**"****Drives Me up a Literal Wall"**

**Jerusalem**

Evangeline woke up the next morning with red-tinted eyes and a particular heaviness on her shoulders. The girl lugged herself around and Malik noticed, but Evangeline made sure that she extinguished any possibility of further questioning by sending her best look of output and annoyance that she thought possible. Malik quickly pursed his lips and put up his hand in surrender and Evangeline returned to the last of the self-prescribed chores. It only became imperative to know what was wrong when Evangeline started to cry softly in the corner of the other room where she thought that no one could hear her.

"Evangeline, what's wrong?" Malik asked and Evangeline thought that by quickly wiping her tears and putting on a normal face could mask her true emotions, but she knew that Malik was smarter than that as to believe that she was alright. The girl sighed as the Dai sat down, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy getting him to go away. "Putting on a bored face doesn't hide the fact that your eyes are red, Eva." The woman stared at him blankly.

"Nothing's wrong, Malik. I'm just annoyed and I don't wish to talk about it." Malik raised an eyebrow to signify that he wasn't going anywhere if she didn't tell him something. She thought a moment. Quick and sly were two qualities that she had from getting out of the house with Azusa so they could spend a day at the market. Why were they failing her in front of Malik? Evangeline knew why. Evangeline knew that she couldn't outsmart anyone there. Malik, Altair, and any other Assassin would know that she was lying. The girl had found her match in wits and, if she weren't so stubborn, she'd probably say that they were smarter. "That other Assassin in there is rude." That was no good excuse; both she and Malik knew it.

"That Assassin hasn't woken up yet and he went to bed at the same time that I did last night. Don't lie, Evangeline. I've been taught for many years to see through the mask of the monster." Malik loosely pulled his legs in and leaned back against the wall. "It will help to talk and I hope that you can consider me enough of a friend to do so." Evangeline could feel the scratchiness of the tactic. It was so obvious that he wanted to place guilt on her as a weight to lower the words out of her.

"Are all men like this? Can none of them take no for an answer?" Malik suddenly looked surprised, as if he wasn't sure what to expect to come out of the woman's mouth, but hadn't anticipated that. She looked at him blankly again, as if this would shut him up and make him leave, but he too could put on an unamused face and play the card that he wasn't fazed as well. And he played that card rather well. "It's Altair," she finally gave in, "He's an awful person." Malik chuckled nervously.

"Tell me something that I didn't know, please. What was Altair doing here again? He should have left for Masyaf last week." Evangeline shook her head at the Dai and explained that the man had been unwilling to leave with Talal coming back so soon. It wouldn't make sense to go all the way home and come all the way back. By the look on the Dai's face, Evangeline could tell that it made sense. "Okay, so what did he do? Tell me everything." The Dai was truly concerned and it showed in every action of his whole demeanor.

"He's been coming by because I told him that his bandages needed to be changed for a week and last night, he was being particularly annoying, so I said something that really angered him and he walked out and I followed him. He pushed me against a wall and threatened to kill me and told me that it wouldn't matter because… b-b-because my family has already moved on." Evangeline could barely make it through the explanation without shaking and by the last sentence she was crying into her knees. "What if it's true?" Malik hesitated and then turned and put his hand on her back.

"First of all, what did you say to him?" Evangeline never looked up from her knees and Malik leaned over to try to see her face through her thick amount of hair. She shook her head in disappointment.

"I was a complete jerk. He told me to get up, but I just wanted to sleep so I said, like an idiot, that I'd only do so over my own dead body. He didn't care that I said that, but then I told him that he probably wouldn't kill another innocent." Malik's eyebrows went up and Evangeline sniffled.

"I can't tell whether to call you the greatest idiot or the most brilliant genius. Evangeline, that has to be the stupidest thing that you've done and I wish that I had done it myself." Evangeline cringed under his judging gaze, but decided that she deserved it. "I'm going to tell you that it's too soon for your family to move on. It's been a month. People have gone missing for longer and been able to return home still. Second of all, Altair knows how to make words hurt, especially when they are not true. You threw something at him and his automatic reaction is to throw something equally as hard, if not harder, right back at you, even if he has to dig through an archive to find the means to do so." Evangeline nodded and leaned back, sighing. "So whom else cannot take no for an answer? Surely it can't be just Altair, though that's frustrating enough."

"A suitor has been stalking me. He says that he can clear my name in Damascus and I know he can, but he keeps putting marriage as a deal sealer." Malik nodded. Evangeline had become well acquainted with the feeling of being so close, yet so far from something that she missed. It occurred in even the smallest of things, like the pillows the night before, yet there was always a life to be taken from her side or a quarrel to be had before she could do anything normally. "He's probably in Masyaf right now banging on Dalphine's door and wondering why it's taking me so long to answer."

Evangeline sighed. "Why do you not accept?"

"Malik, I'd _still_, after all of the events, rather marry Altair than that man." Malik suppressed a smile, but it didn't last long. Evangeline tried to stay mad at him, but she couldn't.

"That bad, huh?" Malik asked. Evangeline giggled and nodded. "That says a lot about him. On a scale of one to Altair and he manages to break it and go the extra mile. I'm amazed." Malik smiled and apologized for lightening the mood. Evangeline didn't care, though. As much as it still bothered her, the feeling was muffled and the dark clouds were a lighter shade of grey.

"Malik?" Evangeline asked as the Dai stood up and began to walk into the other room. He turned and looked, ready to answer whatever question that she had. "How does someone apologize to Altair? Where would I start?" Malik pondered it a moment. He had never had to do so. Altair had always been the one in the wrong. The man sighed and glanced back at the girl. Evangeline, though she caused it, felt awful. She needed to mend the bridge with Altair because she liked him. Evangeline knew that the blade was for effect and simply a hollow threat and a broken promise of blood. Altair wouldn't hurt her and she could almost be sure of it.

"Why would you want to? That man is arrogant and awful and he has done more to hurt you than you have done to hurt him. I would tell you to wait for an apology from him first, but it seems that you'd be dead before you ever heard the words come from him. I'm sorry, Evangeline, but only time will tell." Malik continued into the other room. She knew that his answer was biased. She knew that Malik hated Altair, but the same thing applied. Only time would tell before Malik Al-Sayf forgave Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and before Altair Ibn-La'Ahad forgave Evangeline Harper. Altair really was the center for many issues that took a lot of time and effort to resolve. Time and effort was something that Evangeline was willing to give.

The day was slow, but it came and went in the blink of an eye when Evangeline thought about it. Before anything else could happen, it was nighttime again and the young woman was watching the Dai close the hatch to the peculiar little building and placing the key in a bowl on the counter. Evangeline wanted to cry again. Altair was locked out, but she wondered if it was for the better. The man was dangerous and, until she could safely get her apology known, he could easily kill her. He made it known that Al Mualim may be above killing others, but he was just below it.

The girl lingered in the small hallway and gazed up at the oncoming rainclouds. Lightning flickered in the sky to the west and Evangeline watched as the rain started to come down in buckets and drench the stones. The inside of the bureau started to puddle faster than the slightly slanted floor could drain it out. A flash of white darted past the bureau entrance and Evangeline dashed for the key and stepped up to the lock, seeing that Altair was staring back at her. The man looked awful and she couldn't deny him the entrance to the bureau in that weather. His posture was slumped and his robes clung uncomfortably and tightly to his body.

Evangeline started to soak as well as she pulled herself onto the rooftops. "Altair, come inside." The Assassin just sat there, glaring at the girl from his peripheral vision. Evangeline sighed at his stubbornness. "Let's go before you catch a cold, Altair." The stoic man remained and shook his head, making himself look comfortable against a chimney pipe.

Evangeline shivered in the harsh winds and torrents of rain. "I would assume that the bureau was closed because of me?" Altair questioned and Evangeline nodded, telling him that she was against it. "But Malik knows of last night?" Evangeline knew that he had also cornered her, once again, in her own actions. She told Malik for her own safety, but betrayed Altair in the process. But he threatened to kill her. But he was also the first victim. Evangeline was too confused to think of it, so she threw the trap door open and walked towards the man. "No, no. You'll catch a cold out here. I'm fine. You just go inside and worry about yourself. I'm perfectly capable of _adapting_." The words stung.

"Altair, I said one thing. One stupid thing; I didn't even mean it. I was angry and angry people are not wise. Please come inside." Altair scoffed and shook his head unbelievingly. "Altair, this isn't healthy. I thought we were above this. I thought we were frien-" Altair shot her a look and the girl immediately shut her mouth. Evangeline started to doubt whether Altair could say the same of her. The thought pained her, but did not surprise her.

"Evangeline, you really know nothing. About me, about the past, the Templars, the Assassins. You probably don't even know much about yourself. Evangeline, you know the surface- the first thin layer of a whole ocean of truths and to call me a friend is only proof that furthers my point of how little you have knowledge of. It's better if you mind your own business, Eva, because this war is not yours and I will not have you prancing around with the thought that you have an understanding of something that you do not and never will," Altair spat. Evangeline bowed her head.

"Whether you come inside or freeze to death is not my decision," Evangeline said forcefully, though her voice was shaky and broken. She was hurt and there was no denying it. "But whether you wish to drag me down with you is not in your hands. The door is open, but no matter whether you come through or not, you can consider yourself alone now. Maybe that'll be a change or maybe it will not, but it's hard to tell now because you are so confusing." With that, the girl walked down the fountain once again and into the main room, kicking her pillows into place.

The sound of a crash in the other room made her jump. Malik sat up and so did the other Assassin, claiming a knife from the table that separated their sleeping spaces. "What was that?" Malik asked. The other Assassin went to burn a candle, but faintly Evangeline could see that Malik stopped him. "Evangeline, are you awake?" The girl shivered and sat down.

"Yes, Malik. The crash was just the skinny little table falling over in the other room. The water levels were higher than it could handle." Malik relaxed a little and the other Assassin hesitantly placed the knife back on the shelf.

"Are you positive?" Evangeline replied with a yes. Ten minutes later, Malik and the other Assassin returned to their slumber and Evangeline went into the other room with Altair, ready with a blanket. However, the water had gotten to the pillows that were near the fountain and they looked to be saturated in the murky liquid. Altair simply glared at the girl, but she paid no mind to it.

"Get up, Altair, and come with me." Altair, though unhappy about it by the look on his face, followed the woman into the stuffy other room. The man sat in a wooden chair and eyed the woman's movements. Evangeline could feel his penetrating gaze on her back as she gathered three of the heavier style blankets from the shelves. Handing them to the man, she said, "Take these. However, they won't do much if your clothes are still wet, but I'm not sure exactly where to get more. Do what you will with it and take the pillows in the corner across from whatever Assassin that is."

Altair's face hanged drastically, from hatred to a grateful confusion. "I thought you said that I was alone when I jumped through that door. If that was the case, then what is this charity?" Evangeline didn't look back at the man as she spoke and arranged her own cluster of cushions.

"I also said that people are not wise when they are angry." Altair grimaced and looked down upon his dripping robes and Evangeline had a small inkling of hope that something had clicked within his mind. The Assassin went into a small alcove in the back of the room and noiselessly retrieved another pair of regulated pants and an undershirt from the closet-like enclosure. "And I don't enjoy, friend or not, seeing those that I love in the rain unless they have learned to dance in it. You were drowning in it, Altair." Altair nodded and walked into the other room to change, probably standing in the last few feet of dry flooring before the doorway.

Evangeline's stomach knotted at her own words. Those that she loved? Could her admiration for the man be considered love? The idea scared her, considering the fact that she wasn't even supposed to be friends with him, but she couldn't really deny it, but it also made her want to smile. Evangeline frowned despite the feeling because she was mortified by what she wanted: for him and from him. She did want. She could tell herself that she was not even sure what she longed for, but the void was there, just like the hate and anger were there before. But she did know. She wanted to be around him for eternity. Evangeline watched the man come back in and retrieve the blankets from the table and lay down soundlessly on the pillows. Evangeline Harper finally admitted to herself that she loved Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, no matter who he was or what he did or how angry they were at each other. Just like the windows in the streets of Masyaf and the broken stands back in Damascus, this too could be fixed. She cut off the flow of oxygen to the candle and shuffled her way to the last grouping of cushions, sleeping peacefully until morning.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except for Evangeline Harper, Yasir Halabi, Haleem Wasem (TELL ME WHO HE IS GOD DAMMIT.), the spirit of Dalphine Babineaux, Azusa Kanaan, Abd al Rashid (by now we should know that that's the horse), and the Harpers, the Kanaans, the Halabis (you'll meet- possibly- them and you'll hate them.) The rest is Ubisoft, who I worship day and night. :)

* * *

**Okay, so I'm trying to keep Malik civilized because he is, after all, friends with Evangeline. He's disappointed in her for her choice of company, but I can't make him fault her for it because that would just ruin the aura that I'm trying to give him. So please bear with it in the fact that he's technically not out of character. Malik and Altair WERE friends at one point. Let me know how I'm doing! This isn't just an idea that I had. It's an attempt to better my own writing through the use of my favorite characters. :) So please rate and review! I want to thank all of you for your continued support for me and my story! I've been getting beautiful reviews and favorites and follows to not only the Experiment, but to me as Violyss as well! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Until next time, cherubs!**

_**-Violyss**_


	10. Required Accompaniment

**Chapter Ten**

**"****Required Accompaniment"**

**Jerusalem**

The sun came up and no one dared to move within the Assassins' building. It was a comfortable moment before the people came out of their homes and shopped or went to work. It was moments like these that Evangeline cherished. The tiles in the other room were slippery, but the water had receded and the pillows began their drying process. Altair's robes had also done a good bit of drying, though they were still damp. Malik glared at the girl when he saw his enemy laying in the pillows, but Evangeline managed a small, guilty smile. Malik shook his head and went to the bookshelf to retrieve another map, laying it across the counter and marking various things across it with a dark charcoal.

Evangeline emerged from the pillows, which she had half-submerged herself under the night before, and went over to a small pot and chest. Taking vegetables and fruits and the knife that wasn't used on people, she began to cook a breakfast in the small cauldron. The other Assassin, who finally introduced himself as Haleem Wasem. He gratefully accepted a bowl of the breakfast, but Evangeline was more worried about when Altair would wake up, so that she barely paid mind to the gratitude. _I told him he'd get sick._ Evangeline handed Malik a bowl just as Altair started to stir.

"Good morning, princess," Malik sneered. "I trust that you slept well?" Evangeline started to take it as a personal offense when Malik spoke ill of the man, but it was so small that she could only feel it if she thought about it. In time, though, it would grow. The girl offered Altair a bowl, but he refused and put on his robe, frowning at the damp coolness. The man sighed and ignored the comment.

"Safety and peace, Malik." His words just oozed with annoyance. Malik's frown deepened at the saying and slammed a book down on top of his map. Evangeline watched intently as the two stared each other down, a silent war ensuing within the fires of their eyes.

"Your presence deprives me of both, Altair. State your business and tend to it quickly. This meeting is dampening my view of the day." Altair remained silent for a moment. "Oh wait, let me guess! You have come to redeem yourself through another petty kill courtesy of Al Mualim and you require a feather." Altair stiffened and glared at his counterpart.

"Not yet, Al-Sayf. I require information on the man named Talal. What can you tell me of him?" Malik scoffed and looked upon the novice by name with great surprise and distaste. Evangeline inadvertently stopped her actions and paid full attention to the quarrel. So did Haleem, though he couldn't help but smile as he ate. Evangeline, however, was most mortified. Fights had always left a bad taste in her mouth and a sour feeling in her stomach.

"I suppose that you expect me to do all the work for you? I'll tell you what little that I know, but you must find out the rest on your own. Talal operates a large slave ring, which is ignored by the guards of Jerusalem, unsurprisingly. He kidnaps beggars, whores, and thieves from the sewers, brothels, and prisons they live in. He also has some very loyal henchmen that look out for him with their own lives." Altair grimaced and nodded.

"I will do my research today and assassinate him tomorrow, Malik." Malik sneered and returned his attention to his map after placing the book of feathers back on the shelf. Evangeline found that she was still staring and averted her eyes back to the cauldron, finding that most of the vegetables were fully cooked. She placed the last of the contents into a larger bowl and went to the bookshelf, taking a book about Europe and marking its place. Altair glanced once at her and walked out of the room. Footsteps sounded on the roof, running ones, and Evangeline knew that Altair had set off to climb and track and eavesdrop.

"Why was he here last night, Evangeline?" Malik snapped as he looked up from his book. The tone of his voice indicated that this had been bothering him since he woke up. Malik looked in the bowl and found the key returned to its place. "Did you let him in? I know you were up last night." Haleem glanced at Evangeline.

"Malik, I let him in. I didn't know that there was a ban against the man within the bureau. I'll make note of it for next time." Malik softened and glanced between Haleem and Evangeline. Finally, he nodded and placed his eyes back down on the map, creating what appeared to be a circle on the upper left-hand corner.

"Take care that you do, Haleem." Evangeline softened and glanced at Haleem, who met her gaze briefly. As Haleem began to leave the bureau for good, Evangeline grabbed an extra red sash when Malik wasn't looking and pretended that Haleem had forgotten it when he was. Malik permitted her to run and give it back to him. As she climbed the fountain and called to him, he turned. His older face was now hidden inside of the hood.

"Why did you do that?" Evangeline asked. "I am grateful, but what purpose did it serve that you were almost in trouble and not me?" Haleem chuckled.

"I saw the way that you looked at the man. Malik might not see it and you may not either as of yet, but you will and I do. Thank you for the broth. It was quite satisfying." Without another word, Haleem left the rooftops and disappeared into the crowd, lost to the masses in Evangeline's untrained eyes. The girl was truly confused. How had she looked upon Altair that morning? Haleem Wasem was clearly older and seemed to possess another, greater wisdom of Evangeline than she had on her own. Evangeline's gaze, to her, had seemed completely normal and unrevealing. Perhaps it had been more. She wasn't sure, though her heart pounded from being found out of something, even if she wasn't sure of what it was. She wanted this to remain a secret and it would be no easy task.

Returning to the bureau and telling Malik that Haleem already had his sash, Malik nodded and gestured for the girl to place it in the closet. While she was in there, she noticed a pair of robes in desperate need of repair. One was smaller with rips in the sides, many of which were most likely slashes from swords. The other was larger. Faint blood stains covered the left arm, as though someone had tried their best to scrub the past away, yet it lingered despite the efforts. Evangeline looked at the robe some more and finally placed it. They were Malik's. The others were Kadar's. _Were_. Evangeline emphasized the word in her mind. _Were because of Altair. I once was because of the man, yet I can't push myself to have the same hatred that Malik does. I can't force myself to be bitter and though I question why, I know that I see something that Malik is incapable of. Altair changes. Altair is no still man and to place him in stone one day for saving the world will be a disgrace because of this. I see a light and, though cheesy it may be, Altair has it._

Evangeline sighed and buried herself back into the book for another day, making it another reference book that she had torn through within her couple of weeks of being in the bureau. Due to different sizes, she could officially say that half of that bookshelf was complete. "Haven't you grown tired of history, yet?" Malik asked at one point during the day. Evangeline could only chuckle.

"I can't seem to get tired of something that I have never been taught. I lived in a jar, Malik. A sandy, dust-coated, charmed little jar full of other people who were choking on their own air and were too oblivious to see it or feel it. I'm not sure I'll ever get bored with it," Evangeline said as she grabbed another book and sat back down.

Through the small windows, she could see the darkness enveloping the city once again. Days fluttered by uneventfully and Evangeline started to lose count of exactly how many had passed. And she noticed that things only ever happened at night as well. It could be noticed that the girl began to live for the nighttime as time went on. No longer did good things happen to her during the lighted hours, so she wasted those and dreamed of the night.

Malik stayed up later that night as well, late enough to witness Altair's return to the strange little building. He had retained enough energy to hate every minute of the eagle's presence as well. Altair crossed his arms and glared at the Dai for a moment before saying anything. "Talal takes his victims in hopes to heal them with the help of the late Garnier de Naplouse and lingers in the daytime hours at a warehouse in the Rich District here in Jerusalem. At night, he scours the streets, looking for new 'patients' to cleanse for his cause of a world free of will and poverty." Malik nodded at the new information.

"And your plan of action?" Malik hissed.

"I will strike during the day when his guards have dispersed into the area, protecting the city gates instead of the building itself. I will enter through the back entrance and attack from behind once I'm inside. The only catch is that Talal will be back from a delivery in two days and I will not be able to strike tomorrow," Altair retorted.

"I'm not satisfied, but time is very restricting. As for now, the bureau is yours to do whatever you require to do in preparation and I will need you gone after these two days. Do whatever you need to, but you _will_ leave me out of it." Malik turned his messy-haired head back to the counter, stalking the same map from before and making little progress on it.

"I do not require you, Malik, but I do wish for Evangeline to accompany me for a moment." Evangeline stiffened and glanced up with only her eyes, wondering what the Assassin could possibly want from her considering the events of the night two days prior. Malik visibly fumed as well in her defense. Altair turned his eyes to the girl and leaned in the doorway, not attempting to look menacing or angry. Evangeline saw it as the fact that he simply wanted to talk. Of course, the fear that she had convinced herself that she did not possess began to rise. What if he did kill her? He could leave her somewhere where no one would ever suspect him of it and take down Malik afterwards. All could be blamed on the guards and no one would ever assume anything.

"I do not believe that she consented to going anywhere with you, _novice_." Altair didn't look at Malik. His gaze was unwaveringly set on Evangeline and it felt almost disturbing in the girl's thoughts. She was right about one thing: Things only happened at night anymore; when it was dark and her thoughts were unstable. It had been mentioned before that Evangeline hated the dark and she even remembered telling that to Altair. Altair was dangerous and, perhaps he was right even about himself. Evangeline was afraid of the unknown and the 'what-if' situations that were flooding her head.

"It wasn't a question and even if it was, I would expect an answer from a girl named Evangeline, not an ass named Malik." Malik grimaced and slammed his charcoal down, ready to start screaming. Evangeline still hated fights and had yet to see Altair and Malik go beyond their bickering. She wanted to keep it that way.

"Malik, stop! Both of you!" Evangeline screamed. Malik immediately halted, his finger that was pointed at Altair slowly drifting back down to the counter as he stared at her. He looked as if he were confused. "I'll just go! I hate it when people fight and if you are going to settle out your differences, at least keep it to the slight bickers and jibes that it has been! My sanity is already mostly gone and it's going to fly out the window with your tolerance for each other!" Altair stood upright again and, with a last glance to the Dai, started to lead Evangeline out of the bureau. The girl looked back to Malik apologetically to tell him that it wasn't him. Malik seemed to understand that she was just keeping peace for the sake of all of them. Then, satisfied with the look on the man's face, she looked forward to the fountain where Altair held down a hand, ready to help her up onto the rooftops.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own Evangeline Harper, Azusa Kanaan, Yasir Halabi, Abd al Rashid (PONY!), the spirit of Dalphine Babineaux, Haleem Wasem (I GET IT NOW!), and... uh... I think I covered everyone for now. Wow... I can't even keep track of my own OC's... That's sad. LOL.

* * *

**THANK YOU! I need to say it because so many people reviewed for the last two chapters, PM'd me, rated, followed, favorite, to both the Experiment and me! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! You guys are great readers and I used to be scared of this site, but being new has been so enjoyable thanks to you guys. I wish I could send you presents, but that may or may not be creepy, so... yeah... ANYWAY! I got told off by a toddler today. We argued and I lost. It was very demeaning. :( This is totally not important. Please continue to be lovely readers and do whatever you feel is necessary. Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	11. Stars

**Chapter Eleven**

**"****Stars"**

**Jerusalem**

The rooftops were cold and Evangeline hugged her arms to fend off the drastic change of indoor to outdoor temperatures. The young woman kept her eyes trained on the Assassin while the questions ran a race through her mind. The man growled and clenched a fist after a few moments. Even though she was behind him, he finally said without turning back to her, "Quit staring." Evangeline scoffed. "I do not wish to be turned to stone." Evangeline couldn't help but chuckle dryly, though she was far from amused.

"For someone who likes to kill as much as you do, you sure can't seem to let this fight die, can you?" Evangeline glared even harder at the back of his hood, watching the fabric move with his shaking head. His footsteps were heavy against the rooftops and Evangeline listened to the even sound for a few moments before he spoke up again. The girl had never felt so angry with someone before and it wasn't even because she hated him. She had yet to see the side of him that she knew was there. Evangeline sighed.

"Evangeline, I-" Evangeline wasn't about to listen to what this man had to say. The woman was a bottle and she was overflowing with poisonous emotions that would kill her if she didn't spit right back at Altair the things that he did to her. If she could have the strength to hold him against the wall and place a knife to his throat, even if there was no real intention to kill him as he had done, she would do it in a heartbeat. Karma didn't seem to work on its own for the young woman, so she wished very often that she could do it for herself.

"No! Altair! I may not have been the best person to you the first few times that we met, but since then, I have carried guilt that I was not able to redeem myself." Altair stopped and turned, crossing his arms. "I have tried my absolute best to be a good person, but you make it so damned hard to do so! Altair, you are so arrogant and brutal and insulting to be around, but still I have tried! You are… I'm sorry, but you're an asshole. I have never seen the amount of ego that follows you on anyone else! It is so thick that you can cut it with a knife and so widespread that all of the Kingdom can probably feel it! Altair, I'm sorry for everything that I have done, but I do not see how it is fair that you play the only victim in this."

The man scoffed and shook his head. "And you, Evangeline do not deserve the words that I could bestow, not because you are any better of a person than I, but you are a waste of my breath. The list for you could go on and on, but to face the truth would only be to say that you are as much as a stupid noblewoman will allow. You aren't anything." Evangeline scowled and threw her arms up.

"That's another thing, Altair! You do not stop! You do not learn! You have been sent on a quest, yet you remain the same! No matter who tells you what you could change, you are set in stone! Maybe I had faith in you before or maybe I did not, but it is clear to me now that you are still the dirty and deadbeat murderer that you were when this all began!" Evangeline took a deep breath and tried to look up into his hood confidently, though she could never rival the level of intimidation that he contained.

"Evangeline, you were born a baron, you will die a baron, and everyone who meets you inbetween simply has bad luck. That man…" Altair waved a hand in a circle, summoning his memory. "For as low as you think of him, you deserve Yasir. He may deserve better than you, but you sure as hell deserve him." Evangeline grew quiet. The young woman was unsure of what to say next, if anything. Altair began to walk again and she started to continue back towards the bureau, but he pulled her by the neck of her dress and dragged her to follow him. "I didn't say that you could leave. My purpose wasn't to bring you up here so we could insult each other, though that seems that that's all we are capable of at times." Altair sighed when Evangeline swatted away his arm and reluctantly followed, but maintained her distance.

Evangeline gulped as she followed Altair, her head daring her to ask what he wanted and where they were going, but her gut screaming that it was unwise to inquire. Evangeline found herself shaking because it was cold and _dark_ and she was with a man who could easily snap her neck if she didn't bend to his every wish. She had to trust that she had been correct, though. She had to trust that he wouldn't hurt her. Finally, she caved into her own mind's curiosity and asked, "Where are we going?" Altair glanced back at her.

"Take it or leave it, but it's the only time that you'll hear it." Evangeline perked up and raised an eyebrow, confused at what the man felt so pained to say. "I'm sorry," he said slowly and quietly as if the words were a slam to himself. Evangeline was shocked. _Altair apologized. It was an illusion,_ she though._ He's not capable of that._

"I'm sorry as well, Altair," Evangeline said quietly. The duo stood there awkwardly for a few moments. The moments turned to minutes as they stared at their own feet in confusion at the previous conversation. Evangeline finally broke the silence and spoke up again, wishing to dismiss the insults from earlier. She wasn't one for grudges. "So… what _was_ your original plan for coming up here?" Altair broke his trance and continued to walk away from the direction of the bureau.

"I've found that fugitives have no fears. That's why they can walk up to guards without a single emotion and accomplish whatever it is that they needed to. They have a whole world at their fingertips," Altair stated plainly. Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows and decided to walk a little closer to the Assassin, unsure of what he was saying. He slowed as well and they ended up walking directly side by side.

"That's very profound, Altair, but that doesn't answer my question," Evangeline said brokenly. She didn't want to defy an unknown boundary, but she didn't want to be misled either. Altair sighed and pointed to the sky, making Evangeline note the darkness. She thought that it was cruel that he was torturing her like this. She was about ready to beg him for a direct answer when it occurred to her. They weren't going anywhere in particular. The question was rather when and why. Their destination was the darkness and the time was the night. Their purpose was Evangeline.

Evangeline could feel two things other than her fear, both being a type of excitement or confusion. The first feeling was more of a realization. Altair used to be arrogant and obnoxious and, don't get the girl wrong, he still was very much so. But there he was, trying to explain something to the girl and she had every reason to believe that it had to do with overcoming her fear. An apology: the one thing that Altair never did. After two kill in his quest, he had already begun to change. The young woman felt so dirty for fighting with him earlier.

The second emotion was her admiration for the man. Perhaps it _was _something more than she had originally thought. Evangeline watched the man as they walked, his white robes dancing in the slight breeze. Only twice had she seen him without his hood, his ruffled and dark hair looking messed from the fabric and his light brown eyes warm despite his coldness. Evangeline loved the man and she was so easily hurt by him that she wanted to hurt him back because of her own stubborn personality. The girl wanted to burst out crying and apologize even harder, but there was something stopping her.

"Do you look up at the sky only when it is night and fear it because it simply is dark?" Evangeline thought about it a moment. Yes. She did. "Does it not occur to you that the sky during the night is just a darker shade of the same exact sky during the day?" The young woman had yet to see where he was going with it, but she answered in her mind anyway. No. She had never considered that. "So, Evangeline, my question to you is: If the sky during the day is just as mysterious and blind as the one at night, then what makes the dark any different?" Evangeline was about to answer out loud, but the Assassin stopped her. "If whatever lies beyond the sky is just as evenly cruel and unknown at all times of the day, what makes the night any different?" Evangeline fought the urge of asking him what his purpose was. Was he trying to scare her into hating the daytime as well or teaching her to admire the night as much as the day? "If anything, is the nighttime not more revealing because it shows the stars?"

Evangeline glanced up at the blackness, unknowing of its limits or boundaries. She knew nothing about how many miles stretched beyond the clear night and she knew nothing of how many stars freckled the sky. She just knew that they were constant and always there, behind the clouds and before anything unknown. Then Altair continued, "And even if the blackness beyond is scary in its absence of life, aren't the stars always there? Always grouped into constellations of only the most powerful people and the greatest warriors?" Evangeline nodded and Altair crossed his arms. "Do you see it?" Evangeline quickly changed her reaction to shaking her head. She did not understand. Altair sighed. She felt stupid and she knew that he probably saw her that way.

"Even if something is unknown, there is always something or someone that will protect you. Therefore, you should not be scared of the unknown, correct?" Evangeline nodded.

"But the stars are those who have been defeated by an enemy greater than themselves," Evangeline pointed out. Altair nodded.

"That may be so, but no one lasts. They had to get there somehow and we only base that off of the fact that they've had countless victories before they met their match." Evangeline nodded, starting to get into the conversation, but still not understanding the _why_ portion. _Why_ was Altair telling her this?

"But-" Altair cut Evangeline off before she could throw another question his way. He held up the hand that lacked the ring finger and hushed her without saying any words himself. The girl stared into the hood wonderingly. "Alt-" He shook his hand, enforcing the fact that he didn't want her to speak. "I-" Altair did it again and chuckled, annoyed.

"Evangeline! I'm going to protect you," he finally concluded and Evangeline blushed deeply. And then he kissed the nervous brunette Englishwoman. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. It felt so right, and somewhere, during all of the dizziness and the hanging to Altair like her life depended upon it, something inside her strengthened, never to be reversed. This almost new feeling could be considered and reconsidered later because, for now, Evangeline was content to feel his breath come and go with her own. It was a kiss that she could feel down to her toes and she didn't want to let go.

Altair originally though that she was an experiment; a pawn to be played to test who _he_ was as a person, but he lost track along the way. The girl would never come to understand why or how the man had changed his mind about her so quickly and she never would. Evangeline was more to him. The girl kissed back, proving to him that age-old goal he had. Though the motive had changed from wanting her dead as a Templar stalker to simply trying to understand her, Altair had gained Evangeline's trust. They may fight more than often, but they were one in the same. They were both stubborn. They were both lost. And they were both scared. Even if they didn't scream it to the heavens, they both seemed to understand that their big fuck-you to society was each other, the non-conforming duo. They were each other's way at shouting back at the chains that held them.

Evangeline reopened her eyes when Altair pulled away, almost wishing that it hadn't ended. A small smile broke across her lips and to say that he hadn't smiled as well would be the lie of the year, though he was quicker to hide his own for a reason that would remain unknown to Evangeline for the rest of her life. "I thought I didn't deserve you." Evangeline was so confused and rightfully so. The man changed too quickly, but maybe that was something that she had to get used to. He wasn't one to show his emotions.

"Neither of us deserves the other." Evangeline felt even more guilty as she hugged his robes. _She_ was the one that couldn't let it die. _She_ was the one who was cruel and started the fight. Altair may have thrown the rocks back at her, but it would be lying if she did not admit to the fact that she was a demon beneath her kind-natured actions. She began to cry into his robes and apologize over and over.

"Altair, I'm such a horrible person… I've loved you for a long time and I only had the urge to insult you and bring you down because I was on a lower level than you. I… I'm so sorry." Altair hesitantly put a hand on her head and they lingered a moment. "And you still had it in you to try to help me…" The conversation would have continued and they each would have been different people. Altair would have broken a sworn promise to himself to trust her back. He would have gained a characteristic that didn't match his persona, but all of that would have to wait.

"You are not supposed to be up here! Get down!" A guard began to storm over and Altair grabbed Evangeline's hand, pulling her closer to him. "Do not just stand there like you're lost! Get off of the roofs by order of the Royal Guards!" Evangeline tugged on Altair and he yelled for her to run and the girl did. Her feet couldn't go any faster, but she could feel whoever was behind her gaining quickly. She screamed in pain when she felt something hard, a rock, thrown at her back. The sound of swords ensued behind her.

"Eva! Go!" Altair shouted. "Go across the beam and head back to Malik!" A long thin wooden bar came up on her right, but she knew that she'd never make it across. _You're running out of rooftop, Eva. Take the beam or jump the ledge and break your legs._ Evangeline's fear came true as she traveled across the creaky beam. She would have made it. She really would have proven herself wrong. Evangeline, the clumsy Damascene girl would have done the closest thing to tightrope walking in her life over a cobblestone street if another rock hadn't been thrown into her spine halfway across.

The woman was just able to grab on, but the beam slipped through her grasp and she plummeted to the stone tiles below. The wind rushed through her hair as Jerusalem came up to meet her. It wasn't the longest fall and it didn't break her bones or snap her neck. No, this fall only knocked her breath out, but this was enough. As the girl lay gasping in the street with Altair calling for her to run while he fended off guards, the two guards that had pursued her took her over their shoulders and swiftly walked away from the scene. Guards started to gather around Altair as Evangeline rounded the corner. He tried to run in her direction. He really did try, but they knocked him back into the fight each time. The girl screamed for him and kicked the armored man that held her, but after a few unsuccessful attempts, the other guard that walked with them smacked her.

Eva only cried harder. The guard threw her to the ground briefly and pulled out a picture. The girl was bewildered to see the carefully drawn charcoal sketch of her face looking back at her. Her crying ceased momentarily as she studied the picture. This was it. It was all catching up to her. The words _Infidel_, _Traitor_, _Conspirator_, _Sympathizer_, and a reward were all posted onto the yellowing and crumbled page. "You can add trespassing and public whoring to the list as well, sweetheart." Evangeline's stomach dropped and the tears began to flow once again. Then the club came down on her head, a searing pain split through her mind, and everything went dark.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm shocked to see that people read these! (I mean you, MerlinTardis! :) Thanks for the virtual cookies. They were absolutely delicious!) I only own my OC's and the original plot. YAY! IDK why I introduced Haleem so early. I was bored. LOL.

* * *

**Okay, so I really tried to keep Altair in-character and I think I did a halfway decent job considering the fact that he was completely awkward, rude, and didn't really show any emotion other than that. I also want it to be known that Altair isnt just falling in love like that. This is just what Evangeline sees and she doesn't know anything of how he developed. :) Let me know. *cringes*. This chapter is not only my favorite (DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES. I'm allowed to have a favorite...), but I'd consider every little detail of it the most important to the rest of the story. So, I'll try to keep this short. First off, I really do mean it when I say that I appreciate your reviews and PM's and if I could reply to all of you in an AN or a response PM, I would, but I don't want to come across as someone who stalks my reviews because I don't. I only check my emails once a day and update when I can... I want to thank all of the people who favorited and followed as well. I really do have great readers! Until next time, everybody! Do whatever you feel is necessary!**

* * *

**ThrillSeeker,**

**You are so sweet to think that my attempt at FanFiction is gold! I only started liking Assassin's Creed in April and I finished them all by the time May came and, while writing this, I rely heavily on reviews like yours. I get scared of OOC traits, especially when writing, say... this chapter. My hand goes to my heart for your kindness. And in two last quick remarks to your P.S. statement: I would never ridicule someone and I'm glad you like Evangeline. Also, for the record, I'm 14 as well, so there's nothing to hide under the bed for. :)**

_**-Violyss**_


	12. The Bubble of Insanity

**Chapter Twelve**

**"The Bubble of Insanity"**

**Jerusalem**

The pain was so disturbing that it felt far away. It was so intense that Evangeline could not tell if it was radiating from the man in the cage next to her and she was absorbing the after-effects of a beating well done or if it was her own pain, unrealized to its maximum capacity. In fact, the whole being of existence to her felt as if it were in a bubble that was running low on gravity, air, and ability. The girl sat up and smacked her head against the top of her own cage. Placing a hand between her skull and the thick slab of wood, she glanced around.

Somewhere in the distance, a candle flickered and someone scribbled out notes onto a paper. Moans of the dead and dying filled the air, but their locations were unknown. Evangeline could see two or three cages and the slightest bit of daylight flowing through a boarded up window. The young woman realized after a few moments that her cage could not be more than three feet wide and long and four feet tall. Hands reached out from various corners and angles and gripped onto her, pulling the fabric from her dress to fulfill their own needs. Evangeline quickly came to understand that she was the center of attention. She was the new and fresh meat that had arrived and in the darkness, she was being watched by the many.

The bubble of distanced feeling suddenly burst when Evangeline became aware that this was reality. She was in prison. She was caught for something that she did not do. Altair might be dead. Alternatively, he was in prison with her, lost in the darkness as she was to him. With these realizations, an emotion of terror overcame the girl and she doubled over. The people in the cages next to her became Azusa, Altair, and her father. The scribbles from the next room over became the slashes of the sword against her skin from the night earlier; her skin became the paper that had been attacked only to relay a message. The small streaks of daylight burned like the hot coals shoved onto her stomach and the hands that tore at her dress became the hands of the man and his guards the night earlier. Last, but not least, the unseen eyes became that of Yasir and his men; the true infidel traitors. As the flickering candle was reduced to a whispering smoke, so was her now frail frame.

The young woman let a scream pierce the air and grasped her hair as the streaks of red flew around her, jagged in their movements and malevolent in their intentions. The ending of the scream quickly turned into a sob as Evangeline slumped into the bars beside her.

The bobbing of a light came into the dark room. The flame had been reignited and it bobbed up and down in synchronization with the carrier's walking patterns. Though it was not bright, Evangeline was shocked to see the sharp contrast of hollowed cheekbones and broken people around her. The room was small and the orange flickering light danced across of the mossy walls quite easily. The man that held the small candelabra placed said object upon a table in the corner. The lights steadied and he walked over to her cage, glaring at her specifically. The young woman shed a tear unknowingly as she drank in his features.

This man was intimidating, but not nearly so as Altair. However so, the girl could not convince herself to get into the 'this man is less than that man' mindset because she was used to Altair. As much as he threatened her, she knew that he would not hurt her, both out of his own morals and Assassin law. The same thing could not be said for this man. His skin was notably darker than that of other Jerusalem citizens and his eyes were darker as well. The man's shoulder length black hair was braided into cornrows and his green tunic was smudged and splattered with a dark stain. Evangeline could only guess that it was blood and that some of it might even be her own. He placed his bow and arrow on another table and approached again, unlocking her cage.

Evangeline began to shake. He knows. He knows that I was with the Assassins. The young woman remained silent all through her interrogation the night before. This man, whoever he was, had a special disliking for the young Harper due to her false association with an infidel. The more she thought about it though, the more she realized that she alone had taken away that innocence. She further associated herself with Altair, allowed herself to be lured into the myth by Malik, and did not take the chance to leave Masyaf when she had it. In addition, I may never see any of the three again. However powerful the sadness was that she and Altair would not see one another in a long time- if ever, the fear and nausea was worse for the time being.

Before she even knew it, Evangeline was face to face with the sweaty and ruthless man. A slight smirk had appeared on his face; it was a sinister symbol to his intentions. "Why don't you show me what you can do, conspirator?" He breathed down her neck and tried to connect with her lips, but was unable to reach her through the way that she contorted herself.

"Get off of me!" Eva screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to kick, but warned herself against the possibility of making her legs more accessible. Instead, she dug her nails into his neck and dragged them down as hard as she could, leaving a trail of red marks on his skin. The man growled and leaned back a moment to assess how he would get revenge _and_ satisfaction, but Evangeline took the opportunity to kick him in the one place that probably hurt as much as having one thousand children at once. The assailant grimaced and doubled over, but still caught her as she ran. The young woman cursed under her breath as she was dragged by her hair into another, much larger room.

This room was tall and lit by daylight that poured in through windows and a doorway to the rooftops on a wooden balcony. Crates of foods, supplies, and even people were stacked up in towers that scraped the walls and swords lay exposed and rusted on top of baskets and buckets full of rocks, blood, and alcohol. Evangeline was thrown into the center of the room as a skylight was opened up. It blinded her and the only thing that she _could_ see were the silhouettes of men and armored guards circling her and delivering kicks to her stomach and sides.

"What was the name of the man that you were with last night?" The original man asked as he paced the darker corners of the room. One guard sent another kick to her chest, knocking the wind from poor Eva's lungs. She lay there like a fish gasping for water, unable to breathe. "Answer me now, whore!" Eva remained silent. Although she would never say anything to begin with, she was unable to talk. "I will ask you one last time. _What is the Assassin's name?_" She shut her eyes and braced for the next blow, unsure of when and where it would come. She blinked them open once to see that the man had grown impatient and was ready to move on. A grunt escaped her as her head was brought up and then slammed back down into the concrete slabs. "Other than Masyaf," he shouted again, "Where do the Assassin's meet?" In Evangeline's stubborn silence, the man with the cornrowed hair stormed over and pulled her by the cloth of her corset up to his face. "Tell me," he growled deeply, "Or I will kill you."

Eva weakly stared back into his eyes, not particularly returning the glare, but simply feeling too tired to talk. Yes, she was a very stubborn woman, but, no, she was not trying to be defiant. Defiance was second on the list after exhaustion. Maybe she could give them Yasir's home address. Let them kill him and inadvertently do her a favor. She chuckled dryly inside, blankly ignoring her current situation. She had had enough. That should be very apparent. The young woman had created a bubble for herself in those few moments. She had gone slightly insane from the bruising and scarring that would occur, though in the end she would be perfectly fine. "Go to hell…" she mumbled and the kicking and punching resumed.

Evangeline was so willing to defend a cause that she knew next to nothing of. She knew the history of the Assassins; only the basics. Yet there she was, taking a beating for it. Was it because of Altair and Malik or did she really believe that free will was best? Free will seemed to allow torturers like these do things like this. This only happened because no one was stopping them. But she had to think of the other side. What if people like these had control? Complete and utter power over the people?

Evangeline shuttered with each attack. Each connection became more devastating. The girl was limp and paralyzed. No one could save her in time now. No one could help her. She was alone on this one.

"Talal, sir, how do you want us to handle this? She won't talk." Evangeline stiffened. Talal? _I will make my attack in two days…_ Altair's voice echoed in her mind. She was with Talal, it had been two days, and it was daylight… could it be any easier? She knew that Altair would not stop the Assassination. He would not be allowed to. Evangeline's tears finally ceased and she glanced around from her spot on the floor. There may still be some hope for the young woman after all.

_My men do not fear death, but rather embrace it._ Perhaps the philosophy could be applied to pain as well. Evangeline sat upright once again. That is, with a great deal of effort, of course. The young woman stared at Talal and the guard as they spoke, each of the three in a competition to out-watch the others. "I wish for you to take her to-" Talal began.

"Talal! Sir! I beg your pardon for the interruption, but…" the man huffed from the run, "The Assassins have been spotted within the city again. A few of your guards have been found dead already. 'Umar and A'hd, the two gate guards, were the closest and most recent deaths, sir. Abdul Mani' has advised that you take to the roofs and place the shipments under lockdown." _Speak of the devil…_ The young woman studied the man that had interrupted. He looked extremely familiar. And then it hit her. That man bore the sash and despised the Templar cross, yet wore it and despised the Assassin Insignia at the same time. Haleem Wasem was a double agent. They stared at one another for a few moments, realizing the anger in each other. His eyes did not beg forgiveness and she did not offer any. Evangeline did not fight in the trip back to the cage, though she dreaded being within it.

"We will continue with you later, _conspirator_." Talal grimaced at Evangeline's unwavering glare and then walked away. The darkness consumed the room again and the sounds of moaning and hustle and bustle from the larger room were sealed in.

Hours passed and they were far from quick. Evangeline refused to allow herself any sleep. She could not let an Assassin go through without making her presence known. The day drew on and before the former noblewoman knew it, dusk had approached and the red and orange rays began to show through the boarded windows. She began to allow her mind to wander other places. Dwelling on what ails you does not find the cure, she supposed. Still, her eyes remained trained on the area where the door should be.

And then the door creaked open before night began to fall. A quick dash of white started to speed through the room and Evangeline's mind was only dimly aware of it. She had fallen asleep and rightfully so, though she had warned herself against it. Quietly, she wondered aloud, "Altair?" The figure halted and turned with the sound of the blade extending as he approached.

"Who are you? Your sign shows as an ally, but you possess the knowledge of an informant," he hissed and pulled her closer to the bars by her neck. "What do you know of Altair and give me good reason not to kill you for it, wench." Eva could not tell. It sounded like him, but it was so dark. "Do not waste my time. I will kill you for knowledge."

She did not want to be very open, so she assumed that he was not Altair. "My name is Evangeline Harper and-" Her hair was released and the hand traced her cheek lightly before the blade was shoved into the lock and fumbled with. Other prisoners began to perk up, calling to Altair to unlock them as well, but he hushed them with a harsh whisper. Evangeline broke into tears as the lock popped open. Altair helped her out and she threw herself into a hug that he did not return.

Altair pulled Evangeline off by the shoulders and leaned slightly to her level. Then he told her, "Evangeline, I want you to run to the city gates and take a horse from the stables. Be quick from the guards or I will not be able to find you again. Ride for Damascus and be at the gate every day at dawn. I will come there as soon as possible." He gave her a nudge to go to the door.

"I can't go back to Damascus! That's the worst place of them all!" Altair shook his head.

"It is a risk that we must take. Now-" Evangeline needed to tell him.

"What about guards, Altair? Worst case scenario?" Evangeline scolded him.

"Remember the haystacks," he said quickly and squeezed her hand in his awkwardly way of being reassuring before releasing her. "And rooftop gardens if you can find a way up, okay?" Eva nodded and wiped a tear away, feeling cold and wanting to be with him. He would only get angry. There was no time and he would never be receptive to that again. He had drained himself of his lifetime supply of love the night before.

"Haleem is in there. He-" Altair huffed, growing impatient and worried that Talal would find them. Altair grunted and kicked away a hand that reached for his boot. Evangeline felt bad for those that were watching, though most may have deserved to be there. _Nobody deserves this. I should not think otherwise._

"I know. He is one reason that you were here. He also told Al Mualim of us, hence the fact that Masyaf is no longer safe for you. The Master is looking for you and he will not stop until I clear things up. I will lie to him. I need you to leave now, Eva. Go!" Evangeline hesitated once more, but Altair reaffirmed his motion to the door.

The wind rushed through her hair as she ran out the door and towards the gates. She realized that time and options were running out. She had to take care of herself for now.

_Please come soon, Altair._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do we need to say much? Azusa, Dalphine, Haleem (that asshole), Eva, Rasha (I really want a pony now. MOM! I WANT A UNICORN!), aw damn my memory is going... I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! Oh yeah, Yasir. Another... asshole... I'm done. I own my OC's and the plot. :/

* * *

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I have done five, COUNT THEM FIVE!, rewrites of The Bubble of Insanity and I hate every one except for this one. Ugh... I hope it is as good as I tried to make it. This was supposed to be a part of another chapter and, praise everything holy, I was somehow able to make it long. Enough of my complaining, though. My rant isn't interesting. Thank you to those that reviewed and favorited and followed. You cherubs are the best and the main reason that this story is up here. You guys are amazing readers. Please continue to review and follow and favorite if you like it! Do whatever you feel is necessary. :D The chaps are going to be more spaced out now that I've run out of prewritten ones. :( I should have been writing, but I was letting my muse drink from the fountain of inspiration for as long as possible. Apparently it was actually the fountain of frustration. Please forgive, but keep in mind that I practice what I preach. I will never leave a story just hanging there. :) I've received some good advice that I plan to follow from a specific guest and to those that PM'd me. Your advice never goes unnoticed. Okay, I rambled again. Sorry. Let me know what you like, what I can do better... Yeah! Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	13. What I Have Done

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"What I Have Done"**

**The Kingdom**

The sun was beating down on the young woman as she rode through the noontime of the second day of her travels. The sweat dripped from both her body and that of the white equine. The time had been perfect for a break and Evangeline had passed a stream. She decided only to stay for a couple of hours and to get what she needed to do done quickly. The horse happily trotted over to the tall greenery in the corner of two boulders. Eva smiled for the first time and dove ceremoniously into the water, basking in the cold shivers that it sent down her spine. Oh, how good it felt to be clean again and to have her thirst quenched.

The bushes rustled in the wind and the girl jumped. Cautiously, she began to edge around the shrubbery. Who could be there? It wouldn't be Altair. He had to go see Al Mualim, did he not? Yes… he did. Please just be an animal. The young woman relaxed when a bird flew from the green leaves and took off into the blue sky. It looked as if it would rain again soon. Clouds began to gather in the north and they were far from white. Eva had two options: find shelter and risk being caught, or ride through and risk sickness. Eva rubbed her temples. She hated this, but who would not? Who could possible not hate the hell that Evangeline Harper was being put through? She dunked back into the water.

Eva's thoughts began to drift back to Altair and Malik. Mostly Altair, however, seemed to be on her mind. He had said that Al Mualim was after her, but why? She made a note to ask him. She had a few things to ask him. _I just have to wait a couple more days. I will see him in a couple more days._ Her mind began to wander to places that actually embarrassed her. What can people say? Evangeline was a rather modest person compared to those who she grew up around. Anyway, she began to wonder about Altair's feelings. He said that he loved her. He did kiss her and has saved her many times, but Eva couldn't seem to understand him. That was the way that he seemed to want it. For as secretive as he was, she began to wonder whether he would ever want to be with her.

She undoubtedly wanted to be with him. It was such a confusing and conflicting set of emotions. _I need to talk to him. I really do._ He hadn't hugged her back or acted even remotely happy to see that she was alive, but then again, he was on a mission. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was saving the world from total control and there she was wondering why he did not smile or return frivolous gestures. Suddenly, Eva felt selfish. He was not the type to openly show anything, much less love. She could not bring herself to expect it. Maybe that was just it. He does not say or do anything unless it is meant and completely necessary. These thoughts continued awhile longer before she cleared herself of them and continued with what she needed to do.

Eva took her time to dry out of sight before slipping back into her newly washed corset and bloomers. She laughed half-heartedly. For now, that would be considered a complete outfit. As the evening hours started to approach, Evangeline cleaned off the horse and saddled it once again. The young woman started to lead the horse to the rocks to give herself an advantage to getting on, but she heard hooves clapping against the exposed rocks on the other side of the stream. Evangeline looked around frantically.

_Please just be a passerby. I do not even care if they see my indecency. Let them move along, _she thought to herself. _Please._ The brush began to move and Evangeline's joy immediately fled the area. "Are women not supposed to be decent in public?" Yasir's voice rang out, laced with venom and sarcasm. "I am utterly displeased by your behavior lately, Evangeline. Really, darling, you have disappointed me greatly as of recent." Yasir circled her with his blue and gold-embroidered cape billowing in the breeze. His eyes trailed her body and for the first time in a while, she felt as though she was not a human. Even with Talal, she felt like a lowly _human_. With Yasir, she was simply another thing to be won over. She grimaced and gathered the last of what few things she had. Yasir hopped down from his horse and walked over, the water being the last thing between the two people. "I need to talk to you," he said as he stepped on a rock to the other side and grabbed Evangeline's wrist.

"And this is how you ask, Yasir?" The man rolled his eyes. "I could hardly expect more. It would be out of character for you to give two shits about anyone other than yourself." Evangeline shoved the skin of water and the extra cloth from her undergarments into the saddlebag and then he grabbed her other wrist and shoved her into the rocks, not bothering to check whether the surface was jagged or not. Eva gasped in pain.

"I just need to speak with you, Eva," he said in a mock plead. He was not a bad actor, but Eva knew better than to just accept what he was doing as the truth. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she brought her knee up. Yasir easily deflected it. "This could have been so simple. I went to pardon you for the misunderstanding anyway, but the noble families declined because they had heard that you further associated yourself with the infidels. I saw it with my own eyes. I saw you hugging one of them like he was your lover and glaring at me as if I was a threat. Then I was told of a thievery and prostitution involvement? What am I supposed to think?"

Eva glanced up at him once more. "There are only two words wrong in your _observations_: if and was. I _do _love him. You _are_ a threat to both my sanity and my life. I hate you Yasir! I _hate_ you. I had tolerance in the beginning, but you did not and never will. I will love you, Yasir, on the day that hell freezes over."

"You are in love with one of those vile creatures? You do not know what love is. You do not understand what a woman is for. You have lost the meaning of your own purpose. I am beyond disgusted with you, Evangeline Harper, and you can consider yourself beyond fortunate that I was willing to pay for you anyway. Do you realize how much you have cost me?" Yasir growled through his teeth menacingly.

"He is not vile, but you are. Not that it matters to me, Yasir, but if you truly did love me, would the price for my freedom to return home be such a big deal? Would you not be happy for me? No. You would not. Not at all. I never asked for your help, Yasir. I do not want to be bound to you for the rest of my life," Evangeline retorted. She did not struggle against his tightening grasp. _Remain calm for your own sake. Take a chance when it arrives and remember the haystacks._

"What is this man's name? How could this murderous delinquent possibly love you?" Yasir seemed truly offended by the mention of another in Eva's life. Even if he did not love her, something kept him coming back to the question of marriage. Perhaps it was her dowry. Then, he could have her killed and bask in the riches of her family's fortunes. The thought sickened her.

"That is not of importance to you, Yasir Halabi. My father will not consent to a marriage without my good word, anyway." Evangeline felt satisfaction in that fact. "Now let me go."

"The only reason, Eva that I went through with the pardon is because you and I are to be married in two months. It has been recognized by your church and the government already. The last step is family and reception." Evangeline's thoughts stopped.

"But my father promised-" Yasir leaned in again as Evangeline spoke.

"-you that when he was alive. Your mother wanted to make sure that you were still taken care of, even though you were the main cause for you father's execution. You cannot possibly think that the government would believe that a woman could form an alliance with infidels on her own, do you? No. Of course not. Your father obviously had to aid you in that in their eyes. Though I cannot say that it was you fault officially, you did let him die in vain. You didn't save yourself. You pushed yourself into it further. You could have saved yourself through me and stopped the hanging two nights ago." Evangeline choked on the air. Papa was dead. The part that was almost as bad was that Yasir was right. It was her fault. She had not even taken into account the thought of her family's life when she decided to wait. Azusa was probably dead as well.

"No…" Eva moaned and began to cry. Yasir pulled her into an embrace that she did not return. Although she did want to be held by _someone_, not necessarily Yasir, she found opportunity in the moment. "…I will not marry you. I will not bend to your every whim." She slammed down hard into his foot and his grasp faltered, giving her enough room to channel her anger to her fist and bash it into his nose. He staggered back, a hand moving to his face as he glared at her. With a final push, Yasir had landed on his royal rump in the water with the jagged rocks.

Evangeline ran in a sudden déjà vu for her horse, galloping down the road before Yasir could even get up or process what had just happened. _I should have killed his horse. I should have taken his dagger and killed his horse. _Eva got pretty far down the dirt path. She was about to take a turn down the road for Damascus (or at least she hoped it was the correct road. Her negative sense of direction had not dissipated.) when she heard galloping behind her. The hooves beating against the ground were powerful and they ran with purpose. Afraid to glance behind her, Eva urged the tired white mare to go faster. Unfortunately, the black horse appeared beside her. She yanked the reigns to a stop and turned quickly to gallop in the other direction. Yasir reacted just as quickly.

The anger was spilling from him. It was so thick that he could cut it with a knife and there was no doubt that he would react well when- if, Eva corrected- he caught her. Yasir started to gallop closer and closer, forcing Evangeline to move further into the grasses and rocks. With a final venomous glare, Yasir forcefully pushed the young woman off the horse and into the rocks that surrounded the road. She smacked into the rocks and tumbled across even more as she hit the ground. _I am alive. You are alive, Evangeline. Get up and run._ She tried. She really did try to get up and do what the little voice had told her to do. Finally, as she began to gain her footing, she managed to start limping away quickly. That wasn't enough. The upturned dust began to settle and Yasir kicked her down once more.

Yasir chuckled unenthusiastically. "God damn it! You Assassins never die, do you?" He mumbled to himself. As he was about to send his boot down on her head, she noticed something. It was small, light, and it quickly flew across Yasir's chest. It was a gold necklace, but there was something about it; something familiar and unfriendly. The necklace swung by in a sort of slow motion. A golden pectoral cross. A Templar Cross. Eva stared at it wide-eyed. Impact and blackness are the only things that follow.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We all know what I own. All together now: "Alyssa owns her OC's and Evangeline Harper's Storyline." Thank you, cherubs. That was beautiful.

* * *

**Okay, so I must point out that I got some inspiration while listening to What I've Done by Linkin Park. I stared at the title for like... three hours and I'm like, "GOSH DURNIT I TINK I DUN IT." It was also a good way to make the ride home much easier. Ugh... I was on vacation and we had the beautiful idea to ****_drive_**** across the country. It's a good thing that I like being in the car. Okay, so about the story! Yasir has a bit of a... twisted upbringing, huh? Yeah... well... and Evangeline's dad... yeah... OH! YEAH! It's my one month anniversary on ! Three second dance party! I don't think that even Elvis can do a bigger thank you than the one that I send you for your reviews, follows, favorites. *Mystically flies through the ceiling* I never said that I was a normal child. Until next time, cherubs!**

**-Violyss**


	14. A Clock with Two Faces

**Chapter Fourteen**

**"A Clock with Two Faces"**

**Damascus**

Opening her eyes, Evangeline could feel a sense of comfort. Sure, her skin was littered with nicks and bruises, gashes and unshakable scars. Yes, one of the woman's ribs had cracked and would not settle back for a while and her head pounded with the force of a thousand horses stampeding. Of course, she was sick in the stomach to top that, but worse yet, she was sick in the heart. Evangeline hated that above all. The young Damascene woman knew that above all, that hurt the worst and would not heal until she saw Altair again.

Eva sighed as she leaned into the plush pillows of her own bed. Things had changed too much and too quickly and, though she did not enjoy the manner in which it had happened, she could say undeniably that she did not regret a moment of it. She had tasted the freedom, but the few drops were not going to be enough. She wanted to taste the rest of the world and to hold everything that had been restrained from her in her hands as if it were a little glowing ball of light. Evangeline rubbed her eyes free of her earlier slumber.

Last night's reunion was exhausting. Evangeline's mother and her recently immigrated grandparents from Tripoli had both been waiting for her and had been shocked to see her in such a broken and abused state. Eva was just conscious enough to blame it on Yasir, but he mumbled something to her mother about being attacked by yet another Assassin. Eva's fists clenched at the untrue statement. Altair would never hurt her, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he would and he was probably the most dangerous of them all. If she could get by around him, the rest were probably easy. She needed to see him again before the loneliness killed her.

Many plans were being made in the Harper home, but not all of them were honorable, conventional, or happy, as they should be. The first plans were of marriage. A marriage between an angry Damascene noblewoman who had found her other half before it was ripped from her and an arrogant and pompous jerk born in Tripoli and moved to Damascus who was his own second half when basked with enough riches. Two people so different never should clash as much as the two. They said that magnets are supposed to attract, that opposites should come together, and that two of the same will never last. It could not be less true. This magnet contradicted itself.

Yasir had taken her home for some reason, though those that knew what he was could agree that it was not the grace of his heart or the gallantry that he _possessed_ that brought him to do her this kindness. Somewhere, there was a catch or reward for what he had done. It benefitted him, no doubt. Yes, bringing her home was a series of never-ending praise. Her mother revered him. Her grandparents suddenly became less the wiser and bowed to him when he walked in. Evangeline simply pretended to get sick again each time so that he would be ushered out and whisked away and she could get rest. Secretly, she snickered each time that she was sent back to bed. It gave her more time to think.

The second of the plans that developed within the Harper household were that of an escape. An escape to the gates of Damascus where Evangeline Harper could wait each morning for the best conceited bastard that she had ever met to ride back and save her from the hell hole that they had worked so _hard_ to put her in and take her out of would save her soul from deteriorating and her body from bearing the children of the aforementioned fiancée. Evangeline, if ever faced with the question of which cretin she would rather love, knew that she would choose Altair without a second thought. She thought about it often. She thought about what happened after they were back together. Masyaf was out. Jerusalem was obvious. Damascus was the problem. Acre and Arsuf were warzones.

Having been challenged to a question with hazardous options before, Evangeline was never sure how to answer them. Usually the questions worked themselves out in time so that they did not have to be answered at all. The crusade was taking its last bow. Perhaps the curtain would close before Evangeline and Altair set off and Arsuf or Acre would welcome them through the gates without a scowl. However, she knew that would never happen. Templars would not go away. The crusade was just a convenient excuse for the slaughter of the many. Who would turn their heads to face a Crusader Knight that slaughtered a simple man who resembled a scholar and was accused of being guilty? Not many would even flinch as they walked.

Evangeline looked out of her balcony, as she did on the first day of her new life, and watched the people. They were content. They seemed happy. Happy with the war, happy with their oblivion, their fates, their predestined lives, and their dusty little jar called Damascus. They all smiled, walked, and shopped the same way. Evangeline Marie Harper did not envy these people whatsoever. She used to, but now she loathed them with a burning passion for creating a social norm to which she could not follow. Tell us something that we did _not_ know.

That balcony was one giant déjà vu. Sitting there, watching the people, she began to reminisce about random things that occurred in the past two months. A woman began to walk up to her home. Her robes were heavily decorated, more so than Evangeline had ever had as a noble, and embroidered with gold treads that sparkled in the retreating sun. Eva stared at her with a sort of envy for the ability to walk the streets shamelessly. This woman was covered head to toe in jewelry and walked with two things: grace and… self-consciousness. This woman, no matter how proud or dolled up she was, looked afraid. She cowered in the crowd at the sight of men and ducked behind them at the sight of guards. Eva watched this woman in wonder.

The regal woman edged her way through the crowd until she was at the base of Evangeline's balcony, gazing up at her. Their eyes connected for a flicker of a moment and Evangeline immediately knew that this woman was about as free as she was. Social status was not everything and it never had been or never would be. A tear ran down the woman's face, tracing a slight scar that was etched into her cheek. Beautiful dark hair, elegant tanned skin, and eyes that sparkled with life and tears.

_Azusa._

Evangeline's breath caught in her throat as she picked up the skirts of her dress and scrambled down the steps at an unladylike speed. Strands of her own updo came in the way of her face as she tumbled past her grandparents and to the front door. "Evangeline! What did I say about the door? You may only go out when you ask for permission!" Her mother called to her, but she could not bring herself to listen. Her friend forced a small smile as they both tackled each other and collided carelessly into an embrace. "Azusa?" Her mother softened at the sight of the radically changed girl. It was true that she looked much older and much more timid than she had ever been.

"Azusa…" Evangeline sobbed into her friend's shoulder. Azusa cried as well, but, like usual, was quieter and less bold about her emotions. Onlookers started to leave, smiles of happiness for the duo gracing their faces. "I-I though you w-were dead, Azusa! What happened to you? Who did this?" Evangeline grew angry at the sight of the scars. Multiple others could be seen now that she was closer. Azusa's sad smile faltered and it was recommended that they walk upstairs to Eva's chambers to talk.

"Azusa, will you answer me now?" Azusa toyed with a golden necklace that hung around her neck, as if she had just noticed its presence and the idea of it being there had taken on a new fascination to her. Evangeline frowned. "Azusa, I care about you. Please! Maybe something can be done! The criminal can be locked up for-" Azusa shot her head up to stop her friend. Evangeline faltered as Azusa began to speak.

"For hitting his wife? For hurting his own property?" Evangeline did not know where to go or what to do. "Evangeline, I appreciate the efforts, but nothing can be done. Besides, knowing that you are all right is why I am here. I did not come to speak of what became of me." Azusa was very tight-lipped, but Evangeline was persistent.

"What happened to you is just as much a mystery to me as what became of me is to you, Azusa Kanaan. I have learned that bottling feelings is toxic. Please, Azusa. You have always been a shoulder on which I could cry. Let me be yours for once." Azusa, as if on command, started to tear. The feeling welled inside of her until her words fell like the rain.

"The… the day that you were taken and I called to you, I was taken as well." Their hands connected as Azusa's voice became shakier. "I was… held in prison for three weeks. Every day, the guards and their leaders would come into my cell and drag me through the halls into a dark room with only a few candles. I was scratched, burned, starved… they even introduced this method of torture from China. They laid me down on a table with a cloth over my face and dumped buckets of water into my nose and mouth… And then…" Azusa trailed off, no doubt reliving the memories vividly in her head.

"Then?" Eva urged, her own voice becoming shaky at what her friend had gone through.

Eva just nodded. Azusa could not go on. "I was married off to one of my captors. I became pregnant. The doctors think so, at least. I broke, Eva. I gave in after that. Then, Evangeline, I must apologize to you." Her crying became harder. "I am so sorry for betraying you, Eva. You should never forgive me for what I have done." Evangeline's stomach lurched. What was she saying?

"What do you mean, Azusa? Remember, I am here to listen." Eva secretly became suspicious of her friend. Could something have been avoided? Could something have been done better if Azusa had done or said something? Evangeline shoved her hair out of her face and leaned in, but her friend could not look her in the eyes.

"I am so ashamed that I could not be stronger, Eva! There is no place in heaven for me, Eva, for I do not deserve one! One day, my friend, I hope that you come to forgive me…" Eva gritted her teeth and sighed. Out with it already! She ordered so in a much more sensitive way. "Selfishly, I told them where your home was. I thought that maybe I could save my family, get out of it all, and bask in my guilt in another city, but it never turned out that way. They took your father because of me and hanged him in the center of the Rich District and my… my father was the persecutor for the city to save his own hide. I am so… Eva?"

Eva's grasp on her friend's hand loosened and eventually retracted back to her, a look of bewilderment and hurt taking its place on her face. The tears ran out and the forgiveness had run out a short time ago. How? Evangeline did not know what to feel. She knew that Azusa was not the same person as she was and she could not expect her to take the torture that was dealt to her, but to rat out her family. The pain was indescribable. Therefore, to respond, Evangeline simply stated, "It would be wise for you to return to wherever you have resided, Azusa. I need some time." Evangeline stood at the balcony doors. Azusa sat up and walked over, placing a hand on Eva's shoulder. "Leave me alone for a while, Azusa. I am not ready to speak yet. In time, I will be. Give me the time." Evangeline meant what she said. In a few days, she would be clear-headed enough to forgive.

But, time was given indeed. Evangeline Harper never saw Azusa Kanaan again.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own my Original Characters. WHOOSH!

* * *

**Cherubs, you have two reasons to feel upset with me... It has taken me a week, almost, to update due to severe disinterest with the next few chapters. Played Minecraft. Got Writer's Block. It's an awful feeling, especially when the plot is finished and biting at your heels... *Sighs*... I am so sorry. The second reason that you may be angered with me is because I'm such a depressing child. I mean, really, how much does one author like to torture her OC? Not at all. I do not enjoy it, but I feel that it is necessary for the long run. Evangeline is glaring at me now and fiddling with a knife, hehe. You, uh, you might hurt someone with that thing, Eva... hehe... The fic will lighten up a little in the next couple of chapters, I PROMISE. Wouldn't it have been a kick in the teeth if Evangeline told Azusa about her and Altair? Ohh... dang... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I owe it to you guys. Let me know how I did and drop a review! I love your opinions and it inspires me to write more! Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	15. August is Over

**Chapter Fifteen**

**"August Is Over"**

**Damascus**

The sun began to set over Damascus once more. The setting was no longer beautiful or majestic. Evangeline guessed that, in a sense, people become used to beauty. That or there was nothing beautiful in it the day for Evangeline Harper any longer. She began a sixty-day countdown to her wedding. Two months were left. Days were spent caring for her mother. The renewed noblewoman had no problem with this task. She loved her mother dearly. She would do anything for her mother. However, since her grandparents returned to Beirut, her mother began to return to reality. The emptiness in her heart began to consume her and she no longer spoke. She sat in a state of shock in her bedroom, only pausing her stare at the wall to eat whatever her daughter had prepared or use the chamber pot beneath her bed. Life had become even lonelier.

Evangeline also began to notice that the money was dwindling. She gave the last gold coin to the errand boy. There was only copper and silver left. Iron coins were worth virtually nothing and would not accumulate too much, so she did not even count those. Evangeline slumped in the chair and glared at the red velvet pouch. The last one. Deciding that the errand boy was not paid for nothing, she decided to read whatever parchment had been received. A crème envelope with a red-waxed label fell into the young woman's hands. Examining it carefully, she read the _English _words:

_Dearest Harper Family,_

_ To pay our deepest sympathies to your losses, we have left our home in Jerusalem to yours in Damascus. We should arrive about a day after you receive this message. Please make no special accommodations for us. It is our wish to help __you__ in any way possible during these rough times. Until we arrive, we wish for you to know that God and we are with you in this troubling event. We will see you in the near future and we love you both very much._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Aunt Vivian and Uncle Christopher Harper_

Evangeline stopped and smiled, happy to receive news that some familiar faces would be by. Eva felt so tired. Her muscles ached and her head hurt. Nothing seemed to stop. Even more painful were the choices that she had inadvertently made. She never meant to push Azusa Kanaan away. It was not her intention. If she were able, she would go and find her friend. She would go and make the meeting that had never happened. However, she could not. It was too dangerous. However, she did wonder if it was too much to ask for a few days to process what had happened to her own father. It was an awkward situation. Azusa had been loyal to her own family. Evangeline had been loyal to hers. Neither had been in such a wrongful place that the other would not wish to talk. Eva had just wished that she had been clearer.

On the next night, Yasir knocked on the door and Evangeline answered, thinking that it would be her relatives. "Hello, my love." There was a sinister tone in his voice. Evangeline knew what Templars could do and Evangeline had a special amount of fear in store for her fiancée because of the knowledge that she possessed. "We have to have another talk, Evangeline." Eva chuckled nervously, looking for a bystander on the street that she could call to. "Do not even think about it, my darling." Evangeline gulped at the knife in his hand. How many steps back inside? She mentally counted. Ten. Ten steps before she was back inside. If she was quick, she could make it. And quick Evangeline was. Yasir grabbed her arm, but she slipped through the grasp and slammed the door in his face. Struggling to keep her composure in locking it, she slid to the floor. "We need to talk about _him,"_ Yasir yelled through the door. Hours passed. She was still unsure of her own safety.

In truth, Evangeline was not selfish. She was lost and misguided. She was traumatized and ruined into the belief that what society forced her into was the last acceptable place for her to be. She slowly pushed herself away from the returned blessings, but she did not know what choice she would make if Altair returned. She could not leave her mother. She could not betray her father more than she already has, but she could not risk her own life in the process. Yasir was dangerous. Evangeline was caught in the inbetween: the living manifestation of Heaven and Hell. No, there was no Heaven in this. There were two different types of hell. How did this start? Where did this all originate? Eva was forced to ponder.

Suddenly, Evangeline became lost in thought. Eva was back at the beginning.

_ It was three years back. Yasir had just proposed for the first time. Mother had been expectant that she would say yes, so she leaned down to the then naïve and happy young woman and whispered with her signature grin, "Go. Travel the world with him. Be free and see the sights as I did with your father. It may not interest you now, but it will. As long as you promise me one thing, Eva darling." Eva glanced curiously at Yasir, wondering what that ring could possibly promise her. Europe? China? No, but she responded anyway and asked her mother what the promise was. "Always remember where home is, my baby girl. Always come back and show us what you saw." Father walked in and made that long lost promise that he would not consent if she did not._

_ Yasir grinned as Eva walked back over to him. "Yasir, I kindly decline your proposal for the union of the Halabi and Harper families." The smile faltered and she began to feel bad that she had broken him. Broken his heart. He sneered at her and exited the home with a fake smile to her parents. Her mother rose her eyebrows at her daughter and her father let out a good, hearty chuckle._

_ "One day, Eva. One day someone will come along and they will not know what to do with you." Eva asked her mother what she meant later that night. "I mean that someone is going to love you without even realizing it and all you two are going to do is bicker and fight because you're both going to be the same type of people. Then, one of you is going to cave in because they love the other so much." Eva hugged her mother, hoping that her words were true._

Evangeline smiled. _All we will do is bicker and fight…_ And for the first time in a while, Evangeline laughed. Yasir was long gone. The sun was rising again. There was a knock on the door and Eva looked out the window. She sprinted back to the door and smiled faintly, hugging her family as they cried and knelt by her. Evangeline was not concerned for herself, though. They were, but she was not. She was fine and that was that. The young woman told them so and held them for a long time, as she did when she reunited with her mother.

There were then ten days left in the month of August. Eva crossed off the day on the calendar, faking a smile for her Aunt and Uncle. She walked up the steps solemnly when something caught her ear. There was an uneven tolling of bells. _Eleven, twelve, thirteen… Twenty-Five, Twenty-Six, Twenty- Seven… Thirty-two people were dead._ Eva scrambled up her steps and leaned over her balcony. The flash of white darted across the rooftops once again. It was him. She knew it was him. Altair, like the time that he held the blanket from her, was so close yet unreachable. Eva's heart dropped as he disappeared.

A young woman screamed along with many others and ran to a group of guards. They stopped her. "What is happening back there? Why are the city bells tolling out such large numbers? What crime has been done?" The woman was shaking, her blonde hair and French accent standing out. Evangeline immediately thought of Dalphine and then thought about Kadar and the hundreds of others in Masyaf that were no longer among the living. Nonetheless, Evangeline leaned in to hear the woman's tale.

"I was at Abu'l Nuquod's party! He poisoned everyone! _Everyone, monsieur!_ Anyone who tried to escape was shot down by arrows! There was an Assassin! He… he killed Abu'l!" The guards dismissed the woman and she continued to run. The guards all began to patrol for the Assassin. _It is no use, sirs. He is uncatchable even by those whom he wants to be caught by._ Eva was shocked, though, by the news. Never had she thought that a man would invite people into a slaughter pen. The again, she doubted many things before she met Malik and Altair.

The next day, she saw him again, freerunning in the direction of the gates. He was leaving. It was not in Evangeline's command. The ball was in his court and her heart was in his hands. Her Aunt and Uncle could never allow her to leave. Her mother was condemned to her bed. Fate would decide where she belonged and Eva decided that she would not interfere. She forced herself to accept the fact that he may not come back. He may be another casualty in her laundry list of errors. Azusa, her father, Altair, her mother, her reputation, her possibility for normality… She blew them away and for this, she was not proud, but she refused to linger over the topic for unnecessary amounts of time.

That night, Evangeline dreamt of the old man on the mountain. The man that Altair called Al Mualim had something against her, yet she did not know why. She could not run. She was stuck and she met this old man. There was something kind in his eyes, but there was a flash of lightning and as quickly as the thunder sounded, it was replaced by something more sinister. Then, automatically, it was pushed back into the recesses of his soul and he appeared somber and kind once again. It was a short dream and for this, she was thankful. However, she paid it no heed and continued to stagger on.

Now, August was over and Eva was new. There was an extra bounce in her step. _I may not heal the past, but I can damn well make the future better._ Oh, Evangeline. Always the optimist. That girl was just like her horse. Rasha would run and run, dragging its rider despite the casualties. Evangeline never knew that what she was bottling up was venomous.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own the flawed, but somewhat lovable Evangeline Harper, the spirit of the French Spitfire, Dalphine Babineaux, Haleem Wasem and Yasir Halabi, the Templars, the Harper Family including, but not limited to: the silent Mother, the lost father, the oblivious aunt and uncle, Grandmother and Grandfather from Beirut, Abd al Rashid, the disloyal pony who will make a return, and myself, but I'm not cool, so no one will try to steal me. But hey, why not cover my bases?

* * *

**Ahoy, Cherubs. 'Tis another lovely day and I bring to you Chapter Fifteen of the Experiment. Now, this Chapter is Part Two out of only Three Chapters without Altair. So, don't give up. He'll be back in Seventeen and he won't leave... like... at all after that. I figured that based on a PM, some of you might be annoyed, but if I'm wrong, then cool. I'm down with that. Uh... I don't have that much to say. School is starting soon for me once again, but that effects nothing. I might be pushed to Weekend Updates *WITH SETH MEYERS! Sorry, I had to say it.* But, schedules change. As for some reviews, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying, but while moderating some of the less classy ones, some reviews did not go through. D: Please do not feel bad. I did not mean for this to happen. NatiaxX, Fanficfreak (both guests), I appreciate your help and I'm sorry your reviews got lost in their somewhere. Anyways, on another hand, this chapter was not long. I'm keeping the next one shorter as well so we can rip teddy bears apart and throw around some Altair/Eva fluff. That sounded... so barbaric. I need to use that more often. Anyway, I'm going to watch the Blues Brothers, Anchorman, and Sharknado all in a row while eating Rolos now and no one is going to stop me. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the follows. Until next time!**

**-Violyss**

* * *

**sweettea1,**

**I nearly dropped my phone when I saw your review. When I tell you that you are one of my literary heroes, I am not joking. I was about to PM you, but this message must be sent immediately. I'm glad I could throw someone off. I mean, not that I like to confuse people, but... I wanted to confuse people, LOL. Thank you so, so much for your support of the story. It is much appreciated. Have an absolutely lovely day/night.**


	16. Wake Me When September Ends

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"Wake Me When September Ends"**

**Damascus**

Evangeline stared at the calendar and pursed her lips. Thirty days remained. The young woman walked into her mother's room briefly to find the older woman sound asleep and wrapped in her comforter and duvet. The room was stuffy, so Eva slipped quietly to the window and let the air fill the room. A slight breeze filled the air. Evangeline became quite accustomed to the thick and choking lifestyle. The breeze made her heart jump in excitement and she smiled inevitably. Aunt Vivian quickly guided the young woman out of her mother's room a few moments later. September days usually started like this. Evangeline was whisked back to bed because her Aunt felt that she needed more rest.

Evangeline went without protest, even though she felt fine. If she was quiet, she could get up, go to the balcony, and see the river. She could feel the breeze over her whole body and running through her hair instead of just against her face. It made her feel real. It made her feel that sense of freedom that was beginning to fade back into the blackness. It reminded her of when she and Rasha were running from Jerusalem and bathing in the stream. Yasir did not even come into that memory. Eva was too content with the winds of the sandy city whipping her hair into wild angles.

Later during days like these, she would read a bit and keep one eye on the streets. She had returned to reading the Epic of Gilgamesh for the third time even though she despised the narrative and the idea of rulers. She despised conquest and fighting. Yet that is what she surrounded herself in. She made the guess that torturing herself with the epic would make reality less biting. It helped a lot. Perhaps, it did not help as much. Really, it did not help at all. Evangeline Harper was still confused and lost about the man in white, the noble in blue and gold, or her own family in the maroon. She knew what she wanted, but she did not know if it was morally correct. She did not know if it was a just and right thing to love and pine for Altair as she did.

While she was on the balcony on the eleventh day of September, she glanced over at the crowd and lowered her book. A pair of eyes came to greet her. Yasir was staring up at her. Two of his personal henchman followed up behind him and stopped to form a triangle. Yasir crossed his arms, but did not seem angry. Perhaps he knew that he was being watched by Aunt Vivian and Uncle Christopher's unknowing eyes. He knew that Eva was quick to call upon her resources as well. Evangeline also knew that Yasir thought that she and Altair were still "conspiring" against the kingdom. Evangeline smiled inwardly and glanced up at the blue sky. Just like the stars, Altair was protecting her without even being there.

Yasir remained in that spot, examining her house closely, for another ten minutes. Eva watched suspiciously. The man never approached or showed interest in entering the premises nor did he show an intention of leaving. He was simply there and taking in even the smallest of details of her home. After those ten minutes passed, he left. He simply looked back up at her once, locking eyes for a moment, and then marched off with his guards in the direction of the souk. _What are you up to, Yasir? What do you want? You already have me trapped in a corner and now you plan to kick me repeatedly so I stay there?_

Evangeline pushed her worries back for now. There was nothing that she could do but wait for something to happen. The young woman turned from the balcony, shut the small glass doors, and walked downstairs to her aunt and uncle. "Hello darling, how are you doing?" Evangeline smiled, genuinely this time, and sat beside her Aunt. "Did you get any rest up there? I know the people outside are not the quietest. It is nothing like our home outside of Jerusalem. It is nice and quiet there." Evangeline listened to her Aunt continue to talk.

"I'm fine, thank you. I guess when you grow up with noise, it takes much more to become bothered by it." Evangeline strolled around the house after that and took in the things that she had never paid much mind to before. For example, Evangeline walked into her father's office for the first time. Walls were lined with books and a creaky old desk and chair sat in the middle of the room. Persian carpets comforted the young woman's feet as she sat in his seat and looked around. _This is what you saw every day. This is what kept us together and in money._

Papers were left incomplete. Ink had dried and a quill had run out. Evangeline did not dare touch another thing. A paper caught her eye, however, and she leaned lose enough to see the labels. Where had she seen that before? Quickly, she took the letter into her hands and calmed herself. The feeling in her stomach resided. It was nothing more than a list of names; a list of people to be taxed or persecuted. Before she put it down, Evangeline noticed a name. It was her father's name. Her father had put himself on his own list, but why?

Evangeline did not understand that Yasir was not just a suitor. Her father's promise was made in hopes that she would say yes to Yasir. Yasir was a man whose intentions were to aid the Templar cause. By marrying Evangeline, he could control her father into doing what was necessary to keep her alive. However, if he did not comply- or furthermore, if _she _did not comply, Mr. Harper was to be executed and labeled as a traitor. And what better way than to play upon the unfortunate situation? Yasir was an opportunist and things had gone all too smoothly for him. Evangeline would not know this, though. Evangeline would never find that out. To her, her father was just a man who wrote his name on a paper aside from the many great things that he used to be.

Evangeline looked out the window to her father's office. Clouds gathered in the north and Eva sighed, closing the glass panes to keep the rooms dry and preserve the paper memories of her father. When she entered her mother's chambers, a pair of eyes came to greet her. "Hello, mother." She did not expect an answer and she did not receive one. Promptly closing the window, she said, "There looks to be a storm coming in. It might be here by the time night arrives." Her mother simply grunted in response. The poor woman had not heard a word that her daughter said. Evangeline lit a couple of candles for light and grabbed her mother's emerald comb. Sitting on the bed, she began to work the knots that had gathered in her mother's golden-grey hair. Her dark features had been inherited from her father.

"Mama," Eva said brokenly. The tears were not there, but her voice broke to pieces anyway. "Mama, when are you going to come back?" Evangeline talked and talked to her mother about everything that she could think of. At times, she drew close to the edge of the topic of Altair, but she always withdrew before she risked someone hearing. Placing the comb back and laying her mother down, she blew out the candles and left. Lightning struck the same spot twice that evening.

A few more days passed. The sun sped through the sky as if it were late for itself. The days were bright and sunny and the temperature was hot. The windows remained open as everyone in the Harper household began to beg for more rain. On the fourth day, they got their wish. It rained and the Phantom of Damascus returned. Evangeline woke up early to the pound of the rain on her roof. It was quite soothing. Snoring could be heard across the hall until they were drowned out once again by the sound of bells tolling. The flash of white darted across the rooftops once again, but stopped to fight those that chased him. Eva squinted to see, for he was far away, that he was winning. When he stopped, he turned in her direction and stood for a few minutes before dashing away once again. _He saw me…_

There were then fifteen days left until the wedding. Aunt Vivian presented Evangeline with an ivory wedding dress. Gold laces and embroidery decorated the dress. It was beautiful. Lengths of the silk trailed behind the wooden mannequin that currently wore the dress and golden necklaces hung from the neck. Evangeline's jaw dropped when she saw it, but she was quickly overcome by her own tears. "Oh darling! It is alright! In fifteen days, picture yourself wearing it and how happy you will be!" _Unhappiness, too is a form of happiness, I suppose._

Five days later, things began to pick up around the house. More family began to send letters that they would be arriving the day before the wedding. Grandparents were returning, distant cousins, second cousins, and even the greats would be arriving. Uncle Christopher read it as if it were fan mail for Evangeline. She stared at the parchment as if they were the written notices of her imprisonment. Indeed, they probably were. Ten days remained. Ten days were left until Evangeline Harper became Evangeline Halabi.

The young woman began to pace her room. _I need a plan. There has to be some kind of window of opportunity in this. I will give Yasir one fact: he is smart, but there is such thing as being too efficient. _Evangeline sat on her balcony after hours of pondering and slumped into the corner between the flowerpots. Trickles of water began to plop onto her surroundings. The rainy season was not over, but she had not seen these clouds coming. Perhaps the rain would give her more time. What could she do? For the moment, Evangeline Harper retired to her bed and fell asleep.

_Nine days, Eva. Nine days._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's.

* * *

**Okay, so I just wanted to get this Chapter out because I really want Altair back. No like... I really hate writing Evangeline alone. Not that I don't like her because that would be weird, but... yeah. That was part 3 out of 3 and the time lapse is officially over.**

**I have a favor to ask of you that will only take thirty seconds of your time depending on your internet connection. MrsAuditoire is having trouble picking an Assassin to write about and NEEDS you to click the link that follows and pick one of the three that she has listed: Altair, Ezio, or Edward. I would like to see this be a successful poll because she is a great person. Please, please, please do this. I don't even ask for reviews for this chapter. I ask that take the time for this poll. Don't waste your time here. Instead, go to:**

**I need you to ignore the *'s and the spaces. FanFiction has something up their butt about links and even spaces won't separate things on their own:**

h*t*t*p : / / micropoll .com t/KFBQiZQsD8

**That is all that I ask of you for now. Next Chapter coming to a computer near you in a couple of days. :D Until next time!**

**_-Violyss_**


	17. The Balcony Scene

**Chapter Seventeen**

**"The Balcony Scene"**

**Damascus**

Evangeline turned over in her slumber and lazily slumped her arm over the side of the bed. Covers tangled around the girl in heaps and the cold midnight Damascene air chilled her. Pulling herself back together into a ball, she hid beneath the duvet and comforter subconsciously. The young woman would have been able to see her breath if she opened her eyes. Wind howled through the cracks in the house and thunder rumbled off in the far distance. Another storm was upon the city as rain began to pound. _Thump, pat, pat, pat, creak…_ Evangeline's eyes shot open. _Is that the rain? _The light footsteps and groaning of the roof under pressure caused her to sit upright and fumble around shakily for a candle. Unsuccessfully trying to be quiet, the holster for the wax cylinder clattered to the ground noisily. A pause and there was suddenly complete silence before the patting began again. They were getting closer, but they were still barely noticeable.

Another, still quiet but slightly more forceful thump sounded directly outside of her balcony doors. _Is it a guard? Is it Yasir? Is it- no, it could not be…?_ There was tinkering with the weather latch on the two small doors and Evangeline quickly and soundlessly scrambled to the side of her bed. As she ducked under the overhang of her large and thick bedding, she could hear the intruder successfully enter the room. Small drips of water hit the hardwood and a small _'shit'_ was heard in annoyance. "She is not here…" The footsteps continued into the hall and the doors opened and closed quietly, as if someone was peeking in. Down the steps they went and Evangeline quickly ran to her Aunt and Uncle's doorway. "She is not here… I knew it was to good to be-" Just as she reached for the knobs, a creak sounded at the top step… She paused and glanced over, seeing nothing but the darkness. Whoever was there had superior sight to Evangeline. _Oh God, oh God, oh God…_

"Evangeline?" The voice was so familiar and contradictory in the fact that its coldness made her feel warm. _No… it cannot be. He left Damascus. He thought that I was dead. It is not him._ Evangeline could not shake her fear of the unseen face. There was dead silence, as if the whole world had caught fire and there was no one left to make sounds.

"W-Who s-speaks?" Cold and frightened, she began to back away into the window at the end of the hall. The intruder made the last few steps, closing the space cautiously between the two. Lightening lit the room and revealed a figure in electric white robes that tinted blue in the flash. She knew who it was, yet she did not believe. Faith was what it was when you believed without seeing. Doubt did not do a justice in describing what it was when you saw, yet did not accept still.

"Eva… it is me…" Her heart caught in her throat. _It is! It is you!_ The voice was familiar, the phantom in white in the flash was familiar, and the fact that he did something other than use the doors on the first floor was familiar. Altair found her. He never gave up on her, never left with the intention of not coming back, and never forgot, as she was so foolish to believe. Tears streamed down her face as she quickly closed the small gap and wrapped her arms around him. He was soaked from the rain and would no doubt get sick in the cold, yet still he came for her. His arms hesitantly wrapped back around her. "I am sorry for the water…" Evangeline laughed slightly and wrapped a hand around Altair's neck.

"Why would I be mad, Altair? You found me!" She drew in a deep quivering breath and cried a little harder, squeezing him in her arms as though he would disappear at any moment. He held her back the same way, trying to hide the fact that he was shivering and succeeding. Evangeline stalled when mumbles came from her Aunt and Uncle's room. "Why now?" She mumbled and Altair chuckled slightly, letting go of her reluctantly. "No! Do not leave! Please!"

"I won't, but they cannot see me!" Evangeline glanced at her Aunt and Uncle's door and then back at him. Rather, she looked back at the place where the stoic Assassin used to stand. _How does he do that?_ Evangeline quickly pretended to rub her eyes and yawn.

"Is everything alright? Evangeline?" It was her uncle. Evangeline nodded and tried to pull off the lie that she needed a glass of water from their barrel. Her uncle nodded and continued back to his bed after closing the door. Evangeline backed up again, her heart pounding. She bumped into Altair and he wrapped his arms around the young woman and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Quickly, she turned to meet his lips as the tears returned to her face.

"Do not cry, Eva," he said as he wiped her cheek with his thumb. "Otherwise I will as well." At this, Evangeline managed to laugh and an invisible dry smile graced Altair's face. "I am sorry that this happened, Evangeline…" Eva found his mouth and covered it with her hand. She would not have him apologize for something that he did not cause. She could hear him sigh.

"Altair, do you know how many times you have saved me?" With her hand still on his mouth, he began to nod. Of course he did. The arrogant man probably had a tally chart of it. "No, you do not. It is more than you think. Altair, you should not apologize for things that are out of your control."

"Wht f it ws n my cntrl?" Evangeline giggled slightly and removed her hand so he could speak freely. "What if it _was_ in my control?" Evangeline narrowed her eyes. "I could have made a better decision. I could have gone after Talal and then freed you and brought you with me. I could have told you to stay within Jerusalem and wait for me there. Instead, I sent you to the place where people were still looking for you and made you ride indecently and alone through a kingdom riddled with Templars…" Evangeline looked away a moment, thinking of the moment that she saw Yasir again… the moment that he threw her into the rocks and knocked her out... the moment that she saw the cross around Yasir's neck. She had to tell him. "Evangeline?"

The noblewoman snapped back into attention, still seeing very little of her room. Another flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder shook the house. Eva tensed, not normally scared by the occurrence, but taken off guard by the suddenness. Altair got a chill. "You are cold!" Evangeline scolded and fumbled around for her bed. Pulling a blanket off and over to their spot on the rug, she wrapped him in it. Before she could pull back, he dragged her closer and wrapped them both in the thick covering. Evangeline smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. "You should have told me." He shook his head. "As we were speaking, Altair, this would not have happened if we had not been caught on the roof."

"Also my fault." Evangeline rolled her eyes and squeezed his face to make him look at her. She let out a quiet, but sharp _'no'_. "I took you somewhere dangerous at a dangerous time. It was a stupid decision." Evangeline buried her face into his neck and they held each other again.

"Altair! Stop it! This is not your fault!" This man seemed somewhat different. Wiser, less cocky and arrogant, improved. In his own doubt of himself, Evangeline saw that Altair 2.0 that she had always hoped was hidden beneath. He had to be done with the nine men already… Otherwise, he had done wonders with his own thoughts.

"How did you get here, Evangeline? Hm? How did you end up trapped in your own home? Because of m-" Eva finished for him.

"Altair, I am here because of Yasir." Altair tensed and held the young woman even closer to him.

Harshly, he asked, "_What?_ What did that_ asshole_ do to you?" Venom laced his voice and Evangeline felt as though she had soured the moment. However, he would have to know eventually. He would not allow it any other way. "Answer me, Evangeline. _Now._" Evangeline tensed, though she knew that he was not angry with her.

"He stalked me from Jerusalem and attacked me. I got away at first by horse, but he rode after me and threw me off and into the rocks. He knocked unconscious and I woke up here. I have not left since. I also saw something. Altair, Yasir had the Templar cross on his necklace. I had never seen it before, but if got in his way. This is much worse than I thought…" Eva shook her head in the silence. Altair did not say anything at first.

"Evangeline, I am going to kill that bastard." Evangeline just nodded. The anger was radiating off the man. Evangeline had no reason to protest. "I have heard of a wedding. When is it? How much time do we have?" Evangeline pondered.

"Six days… We have six more days." Altair nodded and explained that the Rafiq would leave the bureau in four days. "Why do we have to leave after him? Malik never ousted anyone. Not even you… uh… no offence." Altair managed a chuckle and took a breath.

"I am afraid that Al Mualim will find out about you. Malik is different… he has a better air about him than the Rafiq of Damascus. He and I were good friends a while ago. I hope that I am beginning to earn that back. If Al Mualim's already standing suspicions are confirmed, I do not know what will happen and I am not willing to take another chance. It is safer to wait until he is gone to get you out of here and figure out where to go from there." Evangeline furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean? What suspicions? I thought Al Mualim was supposed to a nice and kind person who protected people! What have I done?" Altair shook his head slowly and put his chin on her shoulder, pulling her hair over her shoulder with a hand. "Altair?"

"In truth, you have done nothing, Evangeline. I have done the wrong, but I no longer feel regrets for it. He was not the man that I thought he was. He is a double-crosser. Al Mualim was rumored to be so power hungry that he sided temporarily with the Templars. I have yet to hear it from the mouth of the monster, but there are too many signs pointing to him that I fear that it is true. Anyway, an older tenant that the Assassins lived by was that we did not fall in love."

"Why?" Evangeline asked.

"Love was a weakening factor. My father fell in love with my mother and after she had me, she was murdered. It was an example to the others of what love did. Her death left my father vulnerable and consequently ended him as well. So I was raised by Al Mualim to believe that." Evangeline felt awful for Altair and he could probably sense it, as he said, "I did not know them well. No child in the order knows its family. They only know the Creed." Of course, that did not make her feeling of sorrow for the man any better, but it somehow justified it. _You cannot miss what you did not know._

Without thinking, Evangeline asked, "Then how are you here?" The rain began to die down, but only so a moment. It picked up again quickly. She could feel Altair looking at her. What good did it do though? He could not see her. "Hm?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… How are you sitting here with me if you were raised to believe that love was a weakened state? How can you suddenly go against the one thing that you know?" Altair shrugged.

"I suppose everyone can have a different opinion of even the most carefully described things. I have always had a very loose definition of the things that were taught to me. It angered many people, but I did it anyway. After losing you, I realized that love was also strength. I do not believe I have ever looked so hard for someone or worked to such hours or even begged. I _begged_ Al Mualim to go to Damascus on extra side missions." Evangeline smiled lightly, flattered.

"For me?"

"For you."

"Perhaps what I do not understand is: why me? Didn't you hate me?" Altair chuckled.

"I _hated_ you with a burning passion, if you do not mind my saying."

"Then how did that change?" It was a stupid question really. Altair's whole persona had changed. Anything was possible if that had happened.

"At first, I thought you were a Templar stalker sent by Robert de Sable and you had a really convincing act. I decided to play along for a while before I realized that, number one, it was a stupid notion, and two, you were blue." Altair slowed at the last sentence.

"I was… blue?" Evangeline thought this was comical.

"I have a… sixth sense… I guess you could call it. People and items that are connected to me show up in different colors when I need them to. Informants are white, targets are gold, enemies are red, and friends are blue. Please do not think I am crazy. The Brotherhood… few others have it, but still I am not alone. They called it 'Eagle Vision'." Eva smiled in wonder. How convenient that the Eagle had Eagle vision. "Anyway, I hated you even more after that because I was wrong again and whenever we argued or spoke, you seemed to be right about me and it upset me to no end that you knew more about whom I was than I did. After a couple of days, I realized that that was even more stupid. I decided that you were not bad for understanding. After that… well… I guess I just liked being around you, but did not know how to transition out of that murderous aura I had put myself in. I did not know how to act."

Evangeline was surprised that he was that open. She did not expect such a direct answer. "Well, I am sorry that I did not act kinder." She smiled and stifled a yawn, but Altair picked her up and put her in the bed anyway.

"That is why I liked you. You did not put up with anyone's bullshit." Evangeline giggled at his willingness to curse around her. No one else did that when they were not angry. They were not allowed to. Her giggle quickly left when he kissed her again and walked back out to the balcony. _No! Do not leave!_ She quickly threw her legs over the side and jogged over to the doors. He held her back. "Do not get wet! I do not wish to see you sick!" Evangeline gripped his hand on her shoulder and caressed it between her own. _Do not go…_ A tear slipped down her cheek and he hugged her and connected with her lips one last time before leaning out into the freezing rain. "Oh, by the way, there is a certain horse that I used to get here resting in the Middle District Stables... I would have gotten him into the closer one, but that was not the way that I came."

"Thank you, Altair! But... you are coming back, right?" Altair smiled at her question.

"Of course. I plan to break into your home tomorrow night as well." Evangeline smiled as she watched the man hop over the side of her balcony and land somewhere below flawlessly. From there, he continued up the street with a final glance back to her. Somewhere inside, Evangeline had awakened. A glowing stone had begun to shine through the dirt. _All will be well once again. It has already begun to brighten the future._ With a smile and a warm feeling in her heart, Evangeline Harper fell asleep soundly and did not wake until morning.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own my incredibly saucy and sexy (definitely a joke) Original Characters.

* * *

**Hello, cherubs! I recently made a discovery that in the movie, The Princess and the Frog, the star's name is Evangeline! I'm like, "OMG ALTAIR TAUGHT EVANGELINE ABOUT THE STARS!" Coincidence? I call it destiny. It had been a long time since I saw that movie. I'm going through that Disney song phase. It's been going on for two years now. I was singing "I Won't Say I'm In Love" and "Prince Ali" yesterday, but I kept wanting to say Alty. Hehe... crazed fangirl? I think not.**

**Oh yeah, you care about the story not me. This Chapter was back to being 10 pages! YAY! It'll be more personal and longer from now on instead of that lame ass time lapse that I had to do. So, we got Alty back and IDK... I needed Rasha to come back. PONY FTW! It didn't seem right to just leave him in Jerusalem. So... yeah. I hope this was fluffy enough for ya while still progressing the story. There will be more. Don't worry. Umm...**

**So you've all been telling me that the poll link does not work and we have a solution! MrsAuditoire (DO NOT FORGET THE SECOND I!) has posted the hyperlink in her Bio, so that you can just click and fly. That should solve things and get that story going! It's really nice that you guys were willing to help!**

**So, last note: I woke up one morning and had, count 'em, TWENTY EMAILS FROM FF! Thanks so, so, so much for the follows and favorites to both me and my story and the reviews and the PM's... I cannot thank you enough. I just... ugh... I just love you guys so damned much. This is my third home. (After my house, obviously, and GameStop). Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	18. Renascence

**Chapter Eighteen**

**"Renascence"**

**Damascus**

Evangeline half-consciously welcomed the arm that wrapped around her waist and opened her eyes slightly to see Altair trapping her in a hug from behind. Struggling but succeeding to turn around to face him, she sneakily placed a kiss on his lips. He gladly returned the gesture and smiled for a full second. Evangeline giggled and put her hand to his cheek.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Well are you tired?" Evangeline thought a moment and then shook her head.

"Lastly, are you bored of this house?"

The young woman rolled her eyes at the thought of how long she had been there and nodded.

"Then get your ass up."

The girl pulled away and stood up, making him look away while she dressed. She smiled at the fact that the man did respected her privacy. "Okay, Altair. I am up." The man turned and grabbed her hand, leading her to the balcony. Standing on the railing, he offered the girl his hand. Evangeline's eyes went wide and she cowered away a little. "What are you suggesting here?" Altair chuckled and pulled her closer, asking if she even trusted him. "Well of course I do. I just do not trust flying through the air and breaking my spine in six different places."

"I will not let that happen to you, Eva. You will land in the hay." Evangeline raised her eyebrows and shook her head slowly. _What if the hay- _"I promise that there is enough hay to offer cushion." _What if we miss the- _"No one will miss the cart. I have done this for years." _With people attached- _"And yes. I have jumped even greater distances while holding onto people." Evangeline raised an eyebrow. "Those people I could not have cared less about. I will be even more careful with you." The young woman sighed when Altair hopped down and pulled her up unwillingly. "Unless you'd rather walk out the front door with your Aunt and Uncle on your tail."

The young woman could already feel her balance teetering from side to side dangerously. Nervously, she clutched Altair, who seemed completely calm and content with being twenty feet off the ground on a thin surface. After all, this was his domain. The man could not possibly integrate himself into normal society. Therefore, the rooftops were the obvious choice. Altair wrapped his arm around her and jumped gracefully into the hay pile below, acting as additional protection from the wood. "Are we dead? The clouds are scratchy, Altair…" The man chuckled and popped a head out of the hay. Finally, Evangeline could feel him pull her from the cart. "Ugh… Heaven is ugly. It's too nostalgic." Altair chuckled again, grabbing her hand.

"There has been nothing with Yasir since the last time, correct?" Evangeline nodded. Nothing new had happened other than the fact that the gorgeous dress had been moved into her bedroom for the next five nights so she could prepare for the wedding in the comforts of her room. "Good. Then we have nothing to worry about then. Let us go." Evangeline did not know where they were headed and she did not feel the need to ask. Evangeline was content being with him again. "I missed you." Evangeline smiled. It had only been one day.

Nevertheless, she missed him as well and told him as such. They walked closer together and Evangeline took note of how the streets at night were just as busy as they were during the day. The only difference was the quality of the crowd. Gypsies and Romani danced in corners and music played. It looked like a European festival. What Evangeline had always thought were just ornaments were now lit like fireflies in string lanterns. Evangeline was in awe. "Hey, mister, over here…" One of the Gypsies called to Altair. "Leave that whore on the side and come with us…" Eva scrunched up her nose. _I am not a whore!_

"If my definition is correct, the beggars are the whores," Altair retorted calmly, never turning an eye in their direction. A few of them glanced among themselves in shock and others shied away from the truth. Evangeline let a small smile creep across her face. She felt so loved around him that it was not even funny. She hoped that he felt loved around her.

"I never knew that it was lit up like this at night…" The young woman confessed. Altair turned to examine her as she watched the lights pass by and the people rush past. A small smile crept across his face. Altair pulled her to the side and locked his fingers together, motioning for her to step up. Evangeline giggled and placed a flat in his hands as he hoisted her to the rooftop. Altair pulled himself up after her. The view was even better as they traveled higher. All of Damascus was at their fingertips. The entire world was within their grasp. "Do you get to see this every night?" Altair shook his head.

"No, I do not. This is only the second time ever in fact. Do you want to go higher?" Evangeline glanced at him. They were already on a four-story building, the tallest homes in the Rich District. How could they possibly go higher? "You can't see anything from here!" Evangeline glanced around.

"I do not see any other options…" Eva trailed in confusion.

"Look a little closer. Not all climbable things are buildings, Evangeline." Eva spotted a tower in the short distance and looked back to the assassin questioningly. "Don't look at me like that! That is nothing!" Her brows rose. _That_ is nothing. Eva hated to think of his definition of something. "I have climbed the cathedral in Jerusalem all the way to the top and jumped off when I was done. Have a little faith in me, Eva." Eva felt stupid for being skeptical, but what rational person would not?

"Okay…" Altair was already up and pulling her to her feet. The young woman followed him across the rooftops to the tower. He asked how well she could hold on to surfaces and Evangeline tried to back away.

"No! There is nothing to be scared of here except a ten-foot drop into clay and wood." Altair smiled back at her. Evangeline's heart was pounding and her eyes were wide. "I'm just asking: If I were to hoist you up there like we did before, could you pull yourself up or at least hold on until I was up there?"

Evangeline shied away. "I could try, but what happens when I find out that I cannot?" Altair thought a moment and then pulled himself midway to the balcony of the structure.

"Use the railing to hang on and I will assist you from there." The assassin grabbed the young noblewoman's hand and tossed her up to the balcony. Evangeline just caught the ledge before she felt a hand underneath her foot, pushing her up the rest of the way. The girl fell over to the other side with a small gasp and a giggle and the man threw himself over as well. His face landed a few inches from hers and they both stole the opportunity to kiss each other. "Only a little more to go," he smiled and pulled her up to her feet. _There is more?!_ Evangeline glanced up to where the eagles circled and then perched. _Oh…_ Evangeline was not unhappy; she just did not want Altair to do all of the work.

The Assassin pulled up to the small perch and then reached down for Evangeline's hand. He guided her up while she used the building as steps. Soon, they were standing together on the viewpoint, examining the world. Evangeline and Altair wrapped their arms around each other. The breeze blew more frequently in the higher altitude and the duo examined the world below them. "Oh my God… this is beautiful…" Evangeline cooed at the aerial view of the sandy city. The worries blew away with the wind and Evangeline felt at peace with the Assassin. It was incredible how she could feel so free with him.

Soon they sat on the small perch, legs dangling. "That's the Umayyad Mosque over there," Altair pointed and said. Evangeline leaned over a little to see clearer. "Over there is the Palace Market and that little building all the way back there is Hakeem Souk and Palace." Evangeline's jaw dropped.

"They are so little, though!" Altair laughed and nodded. "So far away… I like being far away." Altair nodded and expressed his agreement. Evangeline noticed the man looking up at the clear night sky. "Where is Altair?" Evangeline asked quietly. The assassin looked back down at the girl before focusing completely on the sky. The man silently pointed to a bright little star in the north. "Huh…" Evangeline said as she examined the little star. "I like you better." Altair smirked and hugged the girl.

"Well, there are no stars called Evangeline, but there are plenty of poems. I do not know them off the top of my head, but that should serve as a good thing since they are just _awful_ when compared to the person." Eva blushed and turned away, swinging her legs a little bit. Way out in the distance, beyond the mountains, fireworks silently popped in various colors. _People miss so much because they are sleeping…_

"You are so poetic, Altair." Altair just smiled and the duo sat there together for a few hours. They talked and talked and the conversations evolved so many times that they could not remember what they were initially talking about. The night started to turn to day. The sky was ever so slightly a lighter shade of blue. The stars retreated to their homes in the mask of the sky. Eva closed her eyes, but stayed awake and leaned against Altair's chest.

"I am afraid that I have kept you out longer than you can make up for, Evangeline. I need to take you home." Evangeline pulled herself closer to him and pouted. "I do not wish to leave you either, but it has to be that way for two more nights. That's it." The young woman nodded and stood up with the man. "Ready?" A tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped into the haystack below.

The duo walked quietly, but comfortably back to the Rich District. Evangeline rested her head against his arm as they strolled. "Please, sir, spare a coin!" Altair groaned in annoyance. The _'why-God-why'_ expression was all over his face. Evangeline reached into her pocket and played with the silver coin between her fingers. The young woman did not hesitate to chuck it right at the face of the lady. Altair smirked as the woman ran away happily. It was like thanking someone for punching you. Suddenly, he tensed and pulled Eva down another alleyway.

"Altair, what's wrong?" The assassin pulled his hood further down and pulled Eva's cloak-hood over her head. "Altair, answer me." The young woman's heart began to pound.

"Do not say my name or yours. Don't say _anything_." The young woman held onto the man's arm even tighter. He half-heartedly attempted to reassure the young woman. She was running on adrenaline. What was happening? Frantically, the young woman clung to the man and looked at her surroundings, trying to grasp what was going wrong. "Calm down. Everything will be fine." _What_ would be fine?

Evangeline glanced back slightly and the fear tightened in her stomach. Yasir was unknowingly following them. He had no clue that it was Evangeline and Altair walking before him and neither did the guard that followed. The scary part was that they were both headed to her home. That was the only reason that Yasir would be headed that way. The young woman squinted back tears and glanced at Altair. He warned her with his glance, though she knew that she would not do anything stupid. She desperately wanted to ask what they would do, though.

Quietly, she asked, "What color is he?" Altair glanced at her.

"Gold."

"Gold is a target?" Altair nodded and swerved down another path and began to run down a side alley. Altair hoisted her to the rooftops and followed her. They jumped gaps and climbed to the top of her home. Just before Yasir came into view, Altair dropped Evangeline on her balcony.

"I cannot leave you here, Evangeline." Altair stared at her, his gaze piercing her soul.

"You cannot get into more trouble for me," Evangeline retorted.

"It is not about me, Eva. He will hurt you," Altair said.

"Not in front of my family, he will not. If he does, though, it cannot be much worse than what he did before. I will handle it," Evangeline reassured. For some reason, she had a sudden feeling that she could handle something. Altair scowled.

"You do not know that!"

"Neither do you!"

"Stubborn like usual! You cannot take him on! You are just a-" Evangeline shot him a glare and he shut up.

"It is not wise to end that sentence," Evangeline warned. Altair rolled his eyes at her sudden outburst of feminism and backed away to leave. He pointed to her.

"I do not care what you say, Evangeline. I am staying in the area today, Eva. Remember the hay cart below and run the Middle District Gate if you need me. I will check for you there before nightfall before I come here. Nothing will happen to you. I _promise_ you that. Do you understand me? I _promise_ you that." Evangeline nodded and Altair wiped away a tear. "You do not believe me." Eva shook her head quickly.

"No, Altair, I do believe you. I trust you with my life. It is time that you trusted me as well." Altair nodded and departed before Yasir rounded the last corner. In the distance, he stopped and turned. Evangeline managed a small smile and a wave. She received a quick nod.

The Phantom of Damascus took off in the other direction, leaving Evangeline on the balcony with the wind blowing and the time ticking.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** MAH OC'S GOD DAMMIT! I PITY THE FOOL! Go home, Mr. T, you're drunk...

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! We had a lot of things going on here. I wasn't well, then my cat wasn't well, then I started having a panic attack about starting HS soon (not literally. I was nervous though.) Yeah... So this is my excused absence. All is good now and I'm like... I'm going to write a fluffy chapter today! So, this is where the action picks up a little, okay? The plot has to advance someday and like all good fluffy things, nothing gold can stay. I'll integrate it though. Being chatty for no reason. Go, cherubs! Enjoy your day. Thank you so much for the HUNDRED REVIEWS! OMG! I still have to look at who the last one was. I'm horrible, I know. Just busy. So, please rate, review, and drop a PM if ya need to. Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	19. Wounds Can Heal

**Chapter Nineteen**

**"Wounds Can Heal"**

**Damascus**

Evangeline broke her gaze from Altair and removed her cloak. The air was beginning to warm up again, so she replaced the heavy garment with her game face. Yasir was not about to get the any fear out of her. She had felt too much freedom in those two days to be bested by a rich and unwanted fiancée. The young woman redid her hair and crept down the stairs to be greeted by her aunt and uncle. Her other relatives were out enjoying the day and preparing the wedding. The older woman motioned for Evangeline to open the door. The girl's heart was pounding harder with each confident step. The doorknob burned her hand mentally when she touched it and the air sliced at her lungs when the wind from outside rushed into her face. Most frighteningly, two ugly brown eyes burned holes right through her as she gazed right back into the face of the basilisk.

"Hello Yasir," she greeted as pleasantly as she could muster. "It is a _pleasure_ to see you here. Will you not come in?" Yasir smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead. She quickly wiped it off as if she were a child, scrunching her nose in the process. The man did a quick huff of a laugh and walked past her into the home. Evangeline plastered on a smile and turned to the company inside of her home.

"Oh, Yasir Halabi, you do not realize what a pleasure it is to have you here!" Eva's aunt exclaimed. "The other relatives are preparing for three days from now! Oh, darling, can you believe it is so soon!" Eva nodded quietly, a small insincere smile gracing her face once again. "So, please excuse the lack of people for your presence, sir." Yasir nodded and dismissed the fact that it was not to his liking. "You will meet them on the Wedding Day, though, sir! Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast? Eva! Go to the kitchen and make your fiancée some breakfast!" Her aunt was practically scolding her, so she headed to the kitchen area. Leaning over the fireplace, she started to place the fruits into a bowl and boil the broth.

The door opened behind her. Her aunt and uncle were still speaking jubilantly in the other room, so that meant she was with Yasir. Alone. The young woman tensed and focused harder on cutting the fruits. She was in there alone with multiple knives and fire. He would not kill her, but he sure as hell could try to scare her. _No. Do not give up now, Evangeline._ _You told Altair that you would handle this._ The young woman stood up straight and glanced at the man. He was leaning over the wooden table, staring at her with a deep-pressed frown. Evangeline walked back over to the fireplace and started stirring what she was cooking. There was no sound behind her. There was no warning for what came next.

Yasir yanked her by the hair and began to push her forward towards the fire, stopping just before the heat could really burn her. "So, Evangeline, the Assassin has returned? Has he been visiting you?" The young woman began to push back away from the flames and heat, but was no match against his strength. _I am just a woman, aren't I…? _Evangeline coughed from the lack of ventilation. She was wheezing in a matter of minutes.

"I would suggest that you stop fighting me and answer me," he growled lowly. "What has this Assassin told you about them, hm? Any information that might save your life?" It occurred to Evangeline then that he had her right where he wanted her. Throw her in and say she fell. Cry and scream about a lost wife that he lost to the simple act of making breakfast. Evangeline gagged at both the thought and the heat. _I am going to burn…_ "What is his name?" Evangeline smiled inside.

"Haleem! Haleem Wasem! I have not seen him since the day I left Jerusalem and I do not know if the one in Damascus is the same! He has not told me anything except that he was an Assassin and only an Assassin! He told me… he told me that he wanted to keep me separate from most of that! Whatever I might know is because I have seen it with my own eyes and that is not much…" Yasir chuckled and pushed her further into the pit.

"Our fifty year old Templar agent is romantically involved with you? Bit of a stretch, do you not think, Evangeline?" Yasir chuckled again. "Perhaps I should throw you in no- Oh my goodness, Evangeline Harper, you need to be more careful around an open flame! Are you all right?" Evangeline looked confused as she was pulled from the heat and into a tender embrace by the man who had just tried to kill her. Aunt Vivian was standing by the doorway with her hand at her heart. Evangeline immediately pushed herself away as her Aunt came rushing in.

"Evangeline, are you okay?" She knelt by the young woman's side and placed a hand on Yasir's shoulder. "Yasir, if you had not been there… Thank you." Yasir nodded and placed his hand over Vivian's before pulling Eva back into a hug. Uncle Christopher called to see what was wrong and Aunt Vivian retreated into the other room to explain. Yasir quickly turned Eva's head to him and glared at her. His hand coiled around her throat, but she did not flinch.

"Give me a name. A real, truthful name and I will let you go until the wedding day. I know what this man looks like, Evangeline. I can point him out of a crowd of Assassins, but I want his name right now." Eva said nothing. "There are Templar lives that are depending on it and I will make sure you are held accountable if they die."

"Fine, Yasir. Let me be held accountable. They are probably already dead." Yasir snarled and threw Evangeline over to the side. Someone called from outside. "Fix your hair and come back out when you are ready. We are not done speaking, _darling_." Evangeline shakily stood up. _Go to the gates, Evangeline. Wait for him. Just go._ Evangeline straightened herself out and carried the bowls of food out to the table. Her Aunt sat beside her Uncle and Evangeline forced herself into the seat next to her fiancée. She could not control her shaking and the man smirked every time that he looked over to her. _That bastard is enjoying this…_

After her uncle was done with the bread, he spoke up and said, "Evangeline, hand Yasir the knife." Evangeline's eyes grew wide. He was crafty. He could probably kill her right in front of them and still be loved by them. She eyed the knife. This was the fear that he wanted. This was the level of mental fear that he needed her in. She knew that. The young woman desperately wanted to show strength and hand the sharp object to the man, but she could not. Evangeline could not bring herself to provide this man with a weapon. "Evangeline. Knife. Now." Her uncle was growing impatient. _No._ She did not even excuse herself, but instead stood up and rushed up the stairs.

A mumble could be heard from Yasir, "I will go see what is wrong." Did they not hesitate to allow him into her chamber? Did they not even care about what happened to her? Yasir's footsteps were slow behind her. Even. Heavy. Menacing. The young woman's heart pounded. The room was spinning. No… she was spinning. She was looking for a place to go. She cornered herself and there was no way out. _No… It cannot end like this…_ "What is that, Evangeline? Hm? You are not very stable looking in their eyes right now. Evangeline, I do not see what the big deal is. Give me a name and I will give you peace until the wedding."

The man pushed her against the wall by her nightstand. Evangeline felt like her mother. She could not speak. Instead, she reached to the side, grabbed a golden goblet, drew it up as Yasir spoke, and cracked it right down the side of the man's head. Her fiancée hissed in pain and grabbed his head, backing up enough to give her the space to run. No, the stairs were not her route, but instead she slipped onto the balcony and jumped off. "Evangeline!" There was a hint of worry in it. "She killed herself!"

Now, by no means was Evangeline a master of the leap of faith and this performance was just proof enough. There was a sharp crack and Eva's voice moved even further into her throat. _Did I just… did… Oh god…_ _I'm bleeding!_ Evangeline's wrist had hit the wooden siding of the cart when she landed. Now, it was limp and useless and the young woman struggled so hard to suppress her cries. _I can't… give myself away right now. Altair will know what to do._ She slipped out of the hay and glanced up to see a very shocked and angry Yasir glaring back at her.

_Run._

And run she did. Yasir scrambled out of the house and chased after the young woman. Evangeline ducked down side alleys. The street, lit so beautifully the night before, was now full of fear and anger. Yasir was just about to catch her, too. Had he had the brains to do it, he could have reached out and grabbed her. He could have tackled her to the ground, ended her, and run for it. But he did not. Evangeline ran into a crowd that was watching a hanging. The cheers were loud and Eva was shorter than the men were and blended with the women. She was safe. Slipping away, she ran out the other side of the crowd and darted towards the Middle District gate. The guards parted for her and she ran to the stables, panting.

"Rasha!" She said tiredly as she leaned against the horse for support. The stallion whinnied softly and nudged her leg with his muzzle. "Oh God, Rasha… We must wait… a very long time for Altair. The young woman kept a very hard and trained eye on the gates, waiting for when and not if Yasir decided to show up at the gates. Hours passed as the young woman cradled her forearm and waited for the phantom. The scholars constantly screwed with her mind as every time she saw one, she felt her hope rising. _I had better be at the right gate. He said Middle, did her not? Did he mean the gate that connected the Kingdom to Damascus or the one that connected the Rich and Middle Districts? _

Dusk started to approach and Altair was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, Evangeline sat up from the bench and ventured inside the city towards the other aforementioned gate. She was shaking from the cold and fear. There were men on the streets. Most of them paid no mind to her, but those that did looked on with a hungry look. They were most likely already drunk judging by the bottles in their hands. The streets were not lit by lanterns in this area. The souks were far away. The people were rough. Evangeline was injured and alone. More and more, her arm began to hurt and she cried harder and harder. It was becoming too difficult to remain silent. Little whimpers of pain escaped her lips now and then.

The gate between the districts approached and the guards appeared to be lazy due to the hour. A figure in white was perched high above where very few even bothered to look. Evangeline did not even notice him. "Evangeline!" Someone called and the woman's breath hitched. She began to speed up in her walking. "Evangeline!" It was louder, a bit more forceful. Eva took a deep breath before breaking off into a run. No matter what, Altair caught up to her and caught her by her shoulder. "What has happened? Why are you crying?"

At first, no words escaped her and Altair pulled her into an alley so they could speak in peace. Then, when they did come, they poured out of her. "Altair, you were right! I cannot handle him. He tried to throw me into the fireplace while I was cooking and he tried to attack me again afterwards by choking me… He kept asking for your name, so I jumped off the balcony and broke my arm on the cart…" Evangeline could barely speak the words through her sobs. "He chased me until I lost him in a crowd, but I know he is still looking. There is no way that he is not with only three days left." Altair carefully held her and then picked her up.

"I do not care what happens. You are coming with me to the bureau." Evangeline could feel herself shaking even more when Altair picked her up, though she thought that that would have helped. The man walked a short distance before stopping and gripping a groove in the wall of a building. Somehow, he hoisted the both of them up and dropped down into the bureau.

"Altair, you are- What is this, brother? We are not a shelter to anyone-" The Rafiq began, but Altair quickly shut him up.

"That is not a part of the Brotherhood, I know. She is an informant that was just attacked by a group of Templars for suspicious behavior." The Rafiq nodded slowly and furrowed his brows with a slight _'uh-huh'_. It was clear that he was not buying it.

"Right… a female informant… Anyway… um… my supplies are ready. I am heading for Masyaf to drop them off. I expect the bureau will be fine until I return?" Altair stared at him and nodded as the Rafiq climbed out.

"He does not believe us, but it buys us one night. Let me see your arm," he angrily murmured as he grabbed supplies from the shelves. Eva hesitantly held out her right wrist to the man. Gently, he felt her arm and nodded. "It _is_ broken." He sighed. "There is no other way…" Eva glanced at him. _For what, Altair?_ She vocalized her thought. He ignored the question. "You still trust me, right?" Hesitantly, Evangeline nodded. "Then close your eyes." Eva did as such and felt a gag suddenly wrap around her mouth. Her eyes shot open again to see Altair removing his hidden blade. _What is this? What is he doing?_ Her eyes were wide and wild, searching desperately for an answer in his eyes when he removed his hood and reached for her arm again. "Evangeline… I love you and I am so sorry. Please do not hate me." Before she could think again, Altair was firmly grasping her wrist and pulling it in an unnatural way.

Eva screamed in pain and tried hard to pull away, but Altair had her cornered. Her cries were muffled by the rag in her mouth and the tears were pouring down her face. She screamed again. Just as soon as it happened, it was over. There was a small snap and Evangeline slumped over to the side and into the pillows. The rag was untied from her head and Altair, back to being gentle, placed two cloth-covered wooden slabs on either side of her arm. He wrapped them into place to create a cast-like material around her wrist. Making her more comfortable, he moved to the other side of the room and remained there for the night.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** My OC's are my bitches. That is all that I own.

* * *

**Okay, so... yeah, cherubs. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I am so evil like that. Well, not really. I only had fun because I feel like it turned out pretty good. I am also loving how much you guys hate Yasir. This chapter probably made you... explode... or something similar. I spontaneously combusted. What did you do? Wow... this story is FLYING by and I cannot help but think about what I am going to do when it is over. I might be a bit lost. Luckily, we have a short ways to go with this and I'll have time to figure out what to do with my life. Tomorrow is my first day of Freshman Year. Wish me luck. I am going to need it... so... yeah, that's why this is so early. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Keep doing that for me! It helps me, motivates me, and excites me to no end. Until next time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	20. Bittersweet

**Chapter Twenty**

**"Bittersweet"**

**Damascus**

Altair was already sneaking through the Assassin's Bureau when Evangeline woke. The young woman hissed in pain as she tried to sit up, somehow convinced that the ordeals with Altair and Yasir were a part of a sick nightmare. The Assassin glanced back at her in wonder and she looked up to meet his gaze. The man was cautious and obvious about it. Altair did not know how to approach Evangeline. With her good hand, she pushed back her hair lifted herself to her feet. Dark circles laced her eyes as she walked over to the counter, opposite of where Altair was standing and observing her. She leaned in as he shuffled around the jars of foods and medicines, the papers of contracts and maps, and the cloths of bandages and clothing. Overall, the shelves were an organized mess.

"You are awake very early, Evangeline," Altair stated, glancing back at her. The man stretched his arms as he put a metal rod to his hidden blade and began to fiddle with the mechanisms. Evangeline leaned a little closer over the counter to get a better look at what he was doing. He seemed to be fixing it, though the blade did not appear to be broken. Altair seemed tense about everything. Eva's presence seemed to bother him, the blade seemed to bother him, and even the bureau seemed to bother him. Eva desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong, but something was stopping her.

"Hypocrite," was all she bothered to say. Altair managed a small chuckle and he stole another glance at the brunette. He opened his mouth to say something and the woman perked up to listen, but he immediately shut himself up before the words could escape. Evangeline disappointedly placed her chin back in her palm. Altair placed the tuning rod onto the counter and grabbed another tool that Evangeline did not recognize. The man nodded and turned to another drawer with a whole bunch of little metal bits. The man did not utter a word, but Evangeline was not content with that. She tried to lean over more to catch his peripheral vision, but he seemed to turn away each time by coincidence. "Altair?" He looked over at her. "Thank you." Altair smiled and nodded.

"I am sorry that it had to be done," he answered, stealing a peek at Evangeline's wrist. "How does it feel?" Eva glanced at her broken and tender joints and moved them slightly, testing the limits of her pain. She shrugged and grimaced. Altair nodded and stood from the stool, scanning the shelves for something. Finally, he pulled out a jar and lifted the cloth. Inside were fresh-looking leaves of some sort. They appeared to be some sort of herb. "Take one leave. It is supposed to help with pain." Evangeline took one and thanked him. "You know that I am going to kill him, right?" Evangeline froze a moment to look at Altair. He met her gaze.

"Yasir?" Altair nodded sternly. "Yes, I know." He nodded once more, as if he were reassuring himself that it was alright. He looked conflicted, as if he was not sure how Evangeline would handle _him_ murdering someone that she knew, even if it was someone that she despised and caused harm to her. Therefore, she said, "You look conflicted." Altair shook his head and returned to his blade. He said that it was nothing. Evangeline did not like it when she wished death upon people, but she usually had a reason. Yasir had plenty of reasons to die. Evangeline did not press the subject matter any further. "What are you working on?"

"My blade stopped working last night. I have replaced the levers." Evangeline watched as Altair flicked his wrist and the blade slid out perfectly. Evangeline glanced at the intricate designs that were on the blade in wonder. Altair was watching her look at the weapon and she did not even realize it. "Does it bother you, Evangeline?" She broke her stare and turned to Altair. "Does it bother you that I kill people?"

Evangeline narrowed her eyes. "No, Altair, because you do not kill to satisfy your own mental needs. You do not kill for money. You kill because it is right and saves lives. Altair, you are a man of the greater good and you always will be. That is not something so easily changed. Though by a psychopath, I think you have been raised correctly." Altair managed a smile and placed the tools back in their appropriate places.

After a few moments, he turned back to her and said, "Thank you." Evangeline nodded and pulled away from the counter to stretch. Shouts of merchants came from outside signifying that the day had officially started. Altair looked to the doorway and carelessly exited the counter area. "I say that we leave tomorrow." Evangeline brushed her hair out of her eyes and yawned. "We will work this out." Evangeline knew what he was talking about. Al Mualim was a traitor and had to be convinced that his actions were wrong, by words or by force. Evangeline could not be left alone due to the stalking likes of Yasir Halabi. No doubt, the man had guards at each gate to reprimand and return her. "I think that it is right that you would come with me." Evangeline straightened at this suggestion, surprised that he would even allow it. She was not about to question him, though, in fear that he would go back on his decision and leave her somewhere to worry about him.

In place of that question, she asked, "How did you find out that Al Mualim was corrupt, Altair?" Altair explained that his quest had been completed and he had found knowledge in Robert De Sable right before he had killed him. Robert had apparently protected Altair and the other Assassins from harm this whole time because Al Mualim was power hungry for his own causes. "So were the Assassins only created for that purpose?"

"No. The Assassins have been around for thousands of years. Years before anyone knew that these powerful artifacts, the Pieces of Eden, were even made known to man. Aquilus was one, in fact. I believe that he is the earliest recorded one, but he had to have been trained from someone, correct?" Evangeline nodded and absorbed the information. After a few minutes, Altair stood up and grabbed extra saddlebags. Evangeline stood up as well and began to pack the items that Altair pulled out. Altair took Evangeline by the shoulders and moved her over to the pillows. The man grabbed the jar from her hands and walked back over to the counter.

"What was that for?" Altair shook his head.

"You are hurt," Altair spoke.

"I am _still _capable of packing with you," Evangeline protested. With one hand, she gently pushed him over to the side and resumed her packing. The man asked if she was always trying to prove people wrong. "No, I am just stubborn for different reasons." Then, in English she said, "That and you are cute when you are annoyed." Altair chuckled and Evangeline turned to him.

"I am… _cute_?" He asked in English. Evangeline's jaw dropped. "My mother was English, Evangeline. I am quite fluent in the language." Evangeline continued to pack, happy that her hair hid her blushing. _Whoops?_ "Also, I did not know that you had such a foul mouth when you were not speaking Arabic." _Damn!_

"I said 'ass' _one time_!" Altair chuckled. "I did not think you even heard that!"

"I am all knowing, Evangeline." Eva rolled her eyes at the arrogance and slipped under the counter flip door to the other side. From there, she grabbed each of the things that Altair pointed to. Altair sighed as he packed the small containers into the pockets of the leather. "I do not want you to go in there with me, Eva." Evangeline turned to him. "I want you to stay in Homs when we pass through." Evangeline tensed. "I do not trust Al Mualim with anything, much less with you." Evangeline could not help but smile.

"As long as you promise me that you will come back," Altair leaned over and kissed her forehead before nodding and promising that he would be fine. Evangeline resumed packing until they had enough supplies to make the two-day's trip through the kingdom. "Altair, what made you come to Damascus before you confronted Al Mualim?" Altair walked to the other side of the room to retrieve a clean saddle blanket for their horses.

"I was passing through and I had a bad feeling about Yasir being in the same city as you. Apparently, I was correct." Evangeline nodded and embraced him from behind. The man turned and returned the gesture.

The duo decided that they had a whole day ahead of them and that they could not spend it in the bureau, so they walked outside. "Are you sure that this is safe, Altair? With Yasir and his guards and all?" Altair pulled his hood over his head and Evangeline did the same with her own tan cloak. "What if they see us from the front?"

"The hoods do not prevent us from being found, but instead by us the time to prevent it ourselves. In other words, we do not allow anyone to get close enough to us to identify us." Altair tugged Eva along, sensing that she was paranoid. "Nothing will happen to you, Evangeline. I promise. I promised you that a long time ago. It has not changed." Evangeline stuck close by the Assassin and held onto him for dear life. "We'll use fake names as well." Evangeline giggled at the suggestion. "Or better yet, we will dress down and beg other people for money. Then, they really _will_ stay away from us." Evangeline giggled again at the thought as they walked.

"_Psst! Altair!_" Altair stopped and looked around as the people began to flow around the pair, probably aggravated by the sudden obstacle in traffic. "_Altair! Over here!_" A man in all white was standing in a corner, waving the Assassin over. _"Altair! I have information for you!"_

"On who?" Altair growled. Evangeline watched in wonder. _I thought that Altair got all of his own information…_ Evangeline internally gasped. _Haha! He really is sneaky! He has had other people do his work for him, hasn't he?_ "Quickly, Fatin! I do not wish to draw attention."

"That Templar named Yasir Halabi… he is on his way to Masyaf. I heard that he is in search of a girl, but I could not catch the name." Evangeline felt a sigh of relief sweep over her as they walked away from Fatin. Yasir thought that they had left already and had departed. She looked up to Altair.

"Well that is good news, is it not?" He asked. "That makes things ten times easier."

"How does _he_ know that you would want information on Yasir?" Altair smiled.

"I have informants set in Jerusalem, Acre, and here to make sure that I know what that bastard is doing. My wrath is widespread." Evangeline smiled and blushed. He really was always looking out for her. Evangeline's jaw dropped as she looked up at the man. He was completely unfazed by it all. It really was no big deal to him. He saw her expression and smiled. "So, Yasir is off to Masyaf," he said, returning to the original topic.

"Doesn't that make Homs dangerous, though? Surely, he is not stupid enough to wander around Masyaf seeking residence with a Templar cross hanging around his neck? Yasir is not a _stupid_ man, though I like to think that he is." Altair pondered this for a moment.

"Well, do you know exactly where the source of his guards is?" Evangeline thought for a moment. She had always thought that they came from Hamah because he came from Hamah, though he resided in Jerusalem from time to time. It was almost a vacation home. Eva told the Assassin at her side. "That _is _close… I… hm…" Altair began. "We will figure it out when we pass through. You seem to have an eye for their guards."

For a few hours, they walked and talked about various things, both trying to take their minds off their current situations and predicaments. Anything from common knowledge to what they remember from their earliest years. More so, they learned a lot about each other in their silences.

The way they acted said more than they could ever say in their lives combined. For as much time as they had spent in those months since the misunderstanding, they had come a long way. Altair had changed a lot. They did not bicker as much anymore. They got over their own childishness and weaknesses. Evangeline changed. She no longer feared the small things in the world, but she had gained the ability to be conscientious of her surroundings. Eva had also learned that there is so much more to life when you leave the jar you were born in. Even still, when you leave, you will always be in a larger jar. The jars will never stop, but sometimes, Evangeline thought that she had broken the glass with Altair. She didn't feel held down with him.

They walked some more until the sun was going down once again and clouds began to gather over the horizon. "Are we in for another storm?" Evangeline whispered. Altair glanced back at the clouds and nodded. "Those look pretty menacing." Indeed, the clouds were very dark. Altair hugged Eva closer and walked up to the bureau.

"We should board up the bureau. Come on, Eva, I could use your help." With that, Altair hoisted Evangeline up onto the roof and followed suit. "I am going to hand you some boards. Do not worry, they are light. Just start placing them on top of the lattice. They should fit between the wooden beams like a puzzle. Evangeline nodded and started to grab the wooden boards that Altair handed her, doing as he said with them. Once the bureau was boarded and the flip-door was shut and latched, the rooms were dark and scary. The only light that came in was from the narrow little windows high up on the ceiling. Altair lit a few candles to keep the light even. "An Assassin must have come through here…" He trailed. He did not sound concerned, though, as his observation only came from the fact that the closet door had been opened and a book about local history had been left on the counter.

Eva yawned and Altair stretched. "Yup, I am done. I am tired," he said. Evangeline just nodded and curled up on the pillow next to him as lightning began to strike. Something was very off about the whole situation, but she paid it no mind as she was content being within Altair's arms. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Only own my OC's. :D Kid President Out!

* * *

**Hello again, cherubs! I hope you are all doing well because I think you are wonderful. So, do you guys remember that poll I asked you guys to do on MrsAuditoire's profile page? Yeah, she needs ONE MORE VOTE before she can begin her story. Right now, it's a tie between Ezio and Edward. So, let us vote like it's our jobs people!**

**So, about this story, I don't really know if Altair speaks English, but it seemed right and it made Evangeline blush, so, yeah. And, I'm going to put this lightly: THE END IS NEAR! JK... no seriously, the story is almost over. I cried when I saw how few notecards were left. There is still more story, though, so let us live in the moment! Altair and Evangeline are still on the move and I have found a way to make it a couple of chapters longer because I have no life other than this. Soon, but not yet, I, too, will have a poll up for what you guys would like me to do next. Don't vote until I tell you. The poll is still underway. VOTE FOR MRSAUDITOIRE INSTEAD! Thank you. Rate and review, my lovely readers. Until Next Time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	21. The Birds Migrate

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**"The Birds Migrate"**

**Damascus**

"Evangeline?" The young woman crawled further into the pillows at the sound of the soft and gentle voice and backed away tiredly from the hand running through her hair. Altair smiled lightly at the stubborn female and resorted to shaking her shoulder lightly. "Eva, love, you have to wake up. We must set off for Masyaf as early as possible." The sun was not in the sky, so only faint shadows and silhouettes could be seen. Evangeline jumped slightly when she saw him, standing there in the dark and looming over her. "Good morning," he whispered and picked her up, holding her next to him.

"Good morning to you as well, Altair." Evangeline smiled. "Wait a moment… Is it even morning yet?" Altair nodded and Evangeline stretched before brushing and retying her hair into a braid. "Is there anything else that we must do? Is there anything that I can help with?" Altair shook his head slowly as he scanned the room. The man slung the saddlebag over his shoulder and Eva claimed the other before he could protest. He gave her a look of mock disapproval, began to walk towards the fountain, and glanced to how he was going to get up there the quickest. Like they had done a few nights previous, Altair locked his fingers and hoisted Evangeline up onto the rooftops.

Altair raised an eyebrow and shook his head as Evangeline dropped down to the other side. The man quickly pulled himself over as well and followed her to the garden, where they could exit and walk the streets like two normal civilians. The Assassin sped up and took the lead through an unusual route to the gates. Evangeline knew that it had to do with the type of crowds that were out this early, so she did not question him. "It is a rather nice day considering last night, is it not?" Evangeline smiled and nodded in agreement. The air was much cooler and the stone slabs that they walked on were still damp. The smell of storm still lingered.

"Yes it is. Is it a good day for travelling?" Evangeline inquired. The woman glanced around as the sun began to rise. Altair glanced around as well before nodding his head. Evangeline got a chill and shook it off. From the corner of her eye, she could see a man with no shirt meandering in one of the alleys. His arms were tucked up into his chest and he was rambling nonsensically. He seemed paranoid about something. Evangeline, at first, paid the psychotic man no mind and walked tiredly behind Altair.

After a few minutes, it occurred to her that the ramblings of a crazed man had not gone away as they should have. She was startled when she turned around to see that he was no more than two feet behind her, convulsing and stalking eerily. "Uh… Altai- OOF!" With one swift and maniacal shove, Evangeline crashed right into the Assassin's back. The man turned just as she hit the ground. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Altair grimaced and walked over to the mentally challenged man very slowly.

"Hey! Do you remember last time? Huh? Do you remember what I did to you last time you messed around near me?" The man stepped back a little. "I know you understand me. Do you like getting in my way? Do you enjoy it when I hurt you?" Altair was now towering over the man who was shaking in fear. Finally, after a few minutes passed and a crowd had formed around the trio, the man ran off into the crowd. People bestowed disapproving looks up at Altair, who took them as compliments. Evangeline quickly stood up and looked at Altair as well. "What are you all looking at? Are you jealous of him?" The people faltered and hesitated before deciding that it was wise to walk away.

"Did I ever tell you exactly how awesome you are, Altair?" Evangeline asked and he just looked at her. "That was really cool." Altair returned his gaze ahead of him with a small smirk. The duo walked through the gates and over to the horses. They each saddled their own, but Altair helped Evangeline a little. The saddlebags were thrown over the back of the saddle and attached to the leather. "Is there anything that you cannot do? You can fly, you can fight, you can…"

"I cannot swim," Altair stated plainly.

"We are in the middle of the desert. That is hardly useful," Eva reasoned.

"What if I fall into the river?" Altair queried.

"Do not speak like that." They focused their attention back onto the situation at hand and the Assassin glanced back at her and her horse multiple times.

"Are you sure that you want to ride alone with a broken wrist?" Evangeline pondered it a moment. "It's not smart and I think that you know that." Evangeline harrumphed and hugged Rasha's neck. "Do not get all sentimental with me, Evangeline. The horse will be fine unlike you. We do not want a repeat of your grand entrance to Masyaf. Do we?" The small pout on her lips was immediately wiped away and replaced by an embarrassed blush. Altair smiled devilishly and took the saddlebags onto his own horse. "The horse is used to holding much more weight. We should be fine." Evangeline grabbed her stomach and a look of horror came over her face. "I am not calling you fat, Evangeline."

"Bye, Rasha," Altair pulled her onto the horse and then mounted behind her.

"He will be fine, Evangeline. You will see him again." Evangeline could not help but smile, as she had never thought Altair would be so comforting. She remembered very clearly how he used to hold her against walls with his knife to her throat and threaten her because he thought she was a Templar. She was a bit uneasy thinking about it, though she knew that those were different times and circumstances. Altair would never hurt her and they both knew it.

The young woman sighed as they began to canter away from Damascus, the mountains growing taller and the city becoming more and more distant. After a few hours, a few towns and small villages had been passed. They reached Yabrud by the end of the first day. The horse became tired and as night fell, they stopped in Al Nabk to rest until early morning. When early morning came, they set off once again and rode until they reached Shinshar. "We should be in Homs tomorrow," Altair said tiredly as he tied the horse to a post and handed Eva the saddlebags. She refused to allow him to carry them into the inn. The man sighed. "I take it you have never broken anything before…"

"Nope."

"Plan to live differently for a couple of months or it will not heal correctly or at all, Evangeline," he warned. "You cannot go climbing walls, begging to ride horses, and carrying things that you normally would be able to." Evangeline stared at him blankly. "You are not listening… I will not bother. Do not say that I did not warn you." Evangeline smirked and put the bags bag on the horse, then walked into the inn, leaving Altair to do it by himself. She stood by the doorway and waited for him with a shit-eating grin spread across her face.

"Come on, Altair! What are you waiting for?" Altair raised his chin and easily grabbed both bags, walking past her with his old confidence and swagger. "Well! Someone is being stubborn to prove a point today!" She said as she followed him up the steps. He paused and looked back at her, one foot placed on the next step. Evangeline raised her eyebrows and waited for a response.

"Oh, and you were not?" Altair retorted before completing the last few steps in the small building. The young woman shook her head and put her hand to her heart in mock offense. "Of course you were not. You could not possibly admit to your own stubbornness for one moment in your life, could you?"

"What stubbornness?" Altair rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"You are such a child," he said. Evangeline knew.

The partners in crime crashed on the bed and did not wake until Altair's internal alarm rang off before dawn. "Altair?" Evangeline asked quietly before she fully accepted her exhaustion. She received a slight hum of acknowledgement from the man, proving that he was just as wiped out as the young woman was. "I love you…" she managed before yawning and closing her eyes. The bed shifted and a strong arm wrapped around her, keeping her warm as the harsh desert nights fell upon the small village of Shinshar and the inn where they were staying.

"I love you, too, Evangeline." With that, they fell asleep in peace, trying to get as much rest as they could before they departed for Masyaf the next day. Homs was approaching and so was the danger of the guards of Yasir Halabi. On any given day with Altair, Evangeline would have the utmost confidence in everything that they did. That night, however, was different. She did not trust Al Mualim with Altair. There was a reason that the man on the mountain was in charge. What if that meant that he could kill Altair? What would she do? It hurt her to think that she had put all of her eggs into one basket, but what if it was true? Evangeline would never be able to live with herself if something happened to him…

These thoughts plagued her in the most annoying ways. She knew that she should not think them. She knew that Altair knew what he was doing and that he was doing it for the right reasons. She also knew that she had to have more faith in him than she did at times. Confidence is one thing. Faith is another. Evangeline had it, but not enough. After a few hours, her body finally gave into what it wanted the most: sleep.

* * *

"Evangeline? You must wake up," Altair said in his usual, wide-awake voice. Evangeline groaned as the man began to throw pillows in her face. "Rise and shine, Eva." She peeked with one eye to see that there was no sun out yet. It was just as it was the other morning. Those days were full of monotonous déjà vus. "Evangeline, we need to _leave_," he whined like a small child that was not getting his way fast enough. There was a comical smirk on his face. He _knew_ that he was being annoying.

"You are lucky that I think you are cute," Altair grimaced at the small and feminine term of endearment. The young woman sat up and threw her dress over her shalwar and kameez and rolled her hair into what appeared to be a bun of sorts. They began to gather their things and walk out of the door.

"Or else what?" He asked.

"Is your main goal to prove how much stronger you are?" Evangeline asked.

"Maybe," he replied. She rolled her eyes and stepped on a rock that was tall enough to help her onto the horse by herself. "Maybe not," he said, mounting the horse behind her after he attached the saddlebags to the saddle. "Are you ready?" She nodded and they began onto the trail. Homs was a few hours in their future. Evangeline reassured herself that she was overreacting and they left the small village of Shinshar.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Violyss only owns her fabulous set of super-sexy, super-interesting, totally non-conceited, original characters.

* * *

**Hello again! I want to do a really big thank you for all of the comments and the super-awesome follows and favorites! It flatters me to no end. I really think that you guys are awesome. Cherubs, you make writing fun.**

**Last thing that I have to say is about this chapter: I am super sorry that it is boring. I got mad at that schizophrenic guy in the game and decided to throw him into this filler chapter. I mean, it would be weird if they all of a sudden showed up in Homs with no explanation of how they got there, right? So, yeah... sorry. Rate, review, party, dance, golf, compose, run for president, and be just as lovely as you all are already. Until Next Time!**

**_-Violyss_**


	22. Wilting

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**"Wilting"**

**The Kingdom**

_One's destination is not just a place, but also a new way of seeing things. The déjà vu, yes, yet another one, is God's way of telling me that I am in the right place at the right time. That or He just though that the moment of Rasha dragging me to my destiny was so funny that he had to drag me back through it to show his friends. I am on that road again. I am on that narrow, dusty path between the ever-growing mountains. The one that hurt so badly at first and caused so much frustration. The one that I was glad to leave on with Malik when going to Jerusalem. The one that brought me back to Altair, no matter how badly I wished that it had not. I am on the road in which I was happy to never return. Somehow, though, I can say that it is all worth it. After all, it may be hard letting go of the old, but then there is more room for the new. Moreover, who is to say that letting go of what you love is not necessary?_

Evangeline was waiting for it. Evangeline was waiting for the exact moment when the red and white flags dropped the Templar Cross and unfurled the Insignia of the Assassins. The young woman let a small smile creep across her face when they did. She imagined that symbol sliding up the mast of a ship and unfurling in the wind, strong like the breeze that opposed it. Suddenly, civilization returned to Altair and Eva. The first of the guard towers appeared just as late afternoon was passing through once again. The flames set ablaze on top of each tower lit the road in a beautiful golden glow that flickered in synchronization with the fickle actions of the orange wisps. It would have been more beautiful if it was dark. Evangeline admired it as they passed, watching the rocks as they cut off her view from the tower. Altair took a left down a small passage to the village of Homs. She had not realized that the entrance to Homs was as close as it was to Masyaf.

"There are no Assassins…" she observed before the tower was completely out of sight. Altair suddenly stopped the horse and tensed. The man's eyes went wild as he turned the horse one-hundred and eighty degrees and quickly trotted back into view of the lit, but abandoned tower. It was true. There was not a single soul down the entire road and now that she had noticed it and Altair seemed concerned, it was a rather disturbing fact and it made Evangeline wonder what could possibly have gone wrong.

"Where are they?" Altair asked, more to himself than to Evangeline. "They are supposed to be on post…" Evangeline pictured the men, tall and strong, standing in their assigned places, and observing the people that passed without ever moving their eyes or bodies. The street seemed dangerous without them, as if the lack of their presence automatically filled the area with monsters and undesirables. "We must hurry to Homs. Something is very wrong," Altair concluded before spinning his stallion very quickly and taking off in the direction of Homs. Evangeline barely caught full hold of the saddle at the speed and force of the powerful equine.

The duo slowed and placed their hoods up when they reached the falling stone columns of what used to be an ancient temple of sorts. Homs could be seen in the short distance, sitting quietly as if it had been untouched by anything. The mountains had parted as if they had wanted a small town to be placed there. An abundance of fields, some empty and some filled to the brim with crops that blew and rustled in the breeze, surrounded the area and some tall willow trees towered on either side of the two equestrians. Evangeline turned and kissed Altair's cheek before anyone could see them and deem them as unsavory. "No," he said before reaching around and kissing her on the lips. Altair obviously did not care who saw.

"Please be careful, Altair, when you get to Masyaf," Evangeline whispered. Altair nodded. "I know that I said that it might not come to violence, but please…" He nodded again. "You know this man much better than I do, Altair, but you really do not understand me. I do not know what I would do without you." Evangeline was on the verge of tears and Altair looked as if he did not know what to say. She put her hand to his cheek and buried her face into his chest, not caring that she was twisted around on a horse to do so.

It was all over his face that he did not want to promise her something that he thought that he could not keep, but his face softened a moment when he turned back down to her and said quietly, "I _promise_ that I will be fine. I am not going anywhere so permanent that I will not see you again. It may be a while, but I will come back here and get you." Evangeline nodded. "Now I need you to promise me something." Evangeline looked back up to him. "Do not trust anyone here. We may be in predominantly Assassin territory, but that is only because of area. Templars come here as well. Do not talk to a single soul more than you have to in order to survive, Evangeline. Minimalism is key here. It will keep you safer. Can you try to do that?" Evangeline nodded. "And if _anything_ happens, I want you to run. I do not care where you run. I just want you to go."

"How will we find each other?" Evangeline asked frantically as the village grew closer. "Where do we meet and when?" Altair did not look down, but instead focused straight ahead on their destination. Evangeline was tense as well. Every muscle in her body was tight and heavy like a rock that had been compacted with pressure over thousands of years. It could be said that her mind was like that as well: sedimentary.

"Evangeline, I found you based on scraps when you were taken to Damascus. I will search to the ends of the earth to find you again. We are not near majorly populated areas, so I do not know where to tell you to go without endangering you even more. Just run and do not stop." A moment passed before he asked again, "Can you promise me that?"

"I promise," she whispered.

"Good," he whispered and Evangeline finally burst into tears. Still grasping the reins, he hugged her closer to him. "Please do not cry," he said. Evangeline paused a moment at the sound of a slight quiver in his voice, but when she took a quiet breath, she no longer heard it and she brushed it up to her own imagination. Then was not the time to be hearing things.

Evangeline Harper looked up to the sky. Grey clouds began to gather as another storm began to make its calls. No thunder was heard as of yet, but it was coming and it would be coming very powerfully. The gates passed over the duo's heads and Altair tensed. Evangeline's breath caught in her throat as she looked around. If she had been overwhelmed by her first taste of Masyaf's residents, she wanted to puke now. They were everywhere. They were outside of the restaurant, the bar, and the inn. Some patrolled the streets and others frequented the brothel. Some were even familiar to Evangeline. She had seen them at one point or another in the past three years and there they were in front of her again. "Eva?" She could not breathe. _It is not safe here._

"We have to turn around," she choked. Altair glanced around and nodded quickly, leaving Evangeline to guess that he had used his sixth sense to realize that the guards around them were there because Yasir was looking for her. He was waiting to strike and had chosen Homs as his base camp. The horse spun back around just as the first guard began to scream 'Assassin!' and before they could even mount their horses, Altair and Evangeline had darted out of the passage and past the glowing guard tower. _Stay calm, Eva… Stay calm…You are with Altair. Nothing can happen with him around._ She was shaking though. She could not stop that. _What if Yasir was there? What if he heard that an Assassin had been through? It could have been any Assassin… but with a woman on the horse? Oh dear Lord…_

Evangeline prayed every prayer that she could think of through her head at least fifteen times before they came across a grouping of very large rocks that jutted from the ground separate of the mountainous passage to Masyaf. In between the rocks were eight or nine Assassins, two in black and six in white. One of them was missing an arm: Malik. More and more Assassins were pouring in spurts from the direction of Masyaf, either bludgeoned and screaming, just screaming, or in a panicked daze. The sky was starting to cloud over even more. No more blue was left in the sky. "Malik," Evangeline half whispered. The man was close enough to hear as the horse trotted up tiredly and the duo dismounted the animal. His head immediately went up and the other Assassins stopped their frantic chatter and turned to the voice. The young woman sped up with Altair and hugged the Dai in a state of shock.

"Malik, what has happened here?" The Dai released Eva and turned to his counterpart. Evangeline was unsure of their current relationship, but decided that it was not important at the time. "Raul? Abdul? Baki? _Anyone?_ Can no one tell me what is going on?" Altair was growing impatient. Finally Malik took a hesitant breath and began to answer the Master Assassin.

"Altair, Al Mualim has taken over Masyaf in ways that I cannot describe… the artifact that we recovered is more powerful than I ever could have imagined. Some pulses of an unseen energy explode through the air with deafening noise and would knock everyone down. Most of the people that were able to get back up were no longer themselves. They just slowly walked up the hill into the fortress… Assassins and civilians alike… My guess can only be that they came from the Apple, but I have never seen it… Luckily, they stopped an hour ago… Were you not informed of all of this? It has been going on for twenty-four straight hours…" Malik took another concerned breath and looked at Altair's blank face.

"We were travelling to confront Al Mualim with Robert De Sable's knowledge that Al Mualim has always been a traitor that used us for his own causes of ultimate knowledge and power. We could not have known…" Altair trailed, almost untrusting of the Assassins by the rocks. Evangeline sensed it and crept closer to him without being obvious. "Do you have a pla-"

"AHH! Help me! _Help me!_" An Assassin ran by at lightning speed, tripping and falling flat on his face ten feet to Altair and Malik's right and five feet from Evangeline. "Please!" He begged and Eva was about to help him when another Assassin ran over and pulled him up by his hair, slicing a dagger across his throat and ending the pitiful cries for mercy. Altair pushed Evangeline inbetween the rocks by the other hiding Assassins as they developed a plan of action. She watched in absolute horror as Altair was tackled by this same crazed Assassin. They both fell to the ground and Altair managed to get on top, forcing the man's own blade into his throat. Altair dusted himself off and caught his breath before running back over to Malik.

"Plan of action, Malik. Hurry!" He demanded, noting the look of terror, trauma, and shock on Evangeline's face. Her mouth hung open in a small 'o' and her eyes were wide as her mind replayed the images of what she had just seen. She had seen death a lot before. This was different. This was crazed and forced. This was brutal and unjustified. This was the wild. Altair put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke with the other Assassins.

"I am going to evacuate everyone that I can to Jerusalem until this is over. Those that stay will inform us of the current situation and hide in Homs each night." Altair rolled his eyes and Eva shuddered at the thought of what she had seen in Homs.

"No good, Malik. Yasir's army is in Homs. That and no one will last long here based on what you are saying!" Malik's face contorted into confusion.

"Yasir? Evangeline's Yasir? Yasir Halabi? What in the name of everything Holy is he doing here with an army?" Altair rubbed the bridge of his nose and pointed to Evangeline.

"He wants her. He is a fucking Templar dressed as a man that found Masyaf and kept it a secret so he could get to Evangeline. I suppose he feels that he has a stake in all of this. He has come to end this just like we have, but for different things." Evangeline looked at Malik apologetically, feeling as though she were bringing problems to the table that they did not deserve to deal with at the time.

Malik sighed and the other Assassins began scraping a map into the boulder with small pebbles. They crossed the word Homs out and began looking at the other markings. The Dai glanced sympathetically to the nonconforming duo and nodded. "Should I bring Evangeline to Jerusalem?" Altair stared at Malik, glanced at Evangeline, and then looked back at Malik.

"Please." Malik nodded and sent a nervously reassuring smile to Evangeline. She could barely return it. "Evangeline, go with Malik," he said and then whispered, "_Remember that I promised_." She wiped her eye and then nodded at him. Altair took extra weaponry from the Assassins, nodded one last time to Evangeline, and ran into the gates of Masyaf.

"It is good to see that Altair left you in one piece, Evangeline," Malik remarked, trying to lighten the mood. When he realized that his attempt was pointless, he remained quiet and continued informing the escaping Assassins of their escape route. They all asked questions that added to their anxiety. One man could not walk the way, but did not want to stay, so another Assassin helped him perform seppuku behind the rocks. Another bled to death while learning where they were to meet up. While Malik was taking names, three men who could not find a place between the rocks were pulled away by mind-controlled Assassins. It was only a matter of time before they realized that there were more normal people hiding between those boulders.

Few moments passed before another wave of escaping Assassins rushed passed, but no one paid much mind to them. One of the Assassins from before, whom Evangeline did not even know had left, returned with news that Altair was being ambushed and was not going to last much longer without proper aid. Malik looked unsure at Evangeline. "What are you waiting for? Help him somehow!" She screamed over swords clashing. Malik began to call out orders to all but two Assassins who were instructed instead to stay and protect Evangeline.

Malik gave one last nod to the trio before running in just as Altair had, but with a posse of Assassins behind him. Minutes passed like hours and the three waited painfully between the rocks for something good to happen. Of course, it was a long time coming. They could not expect much more than a single drop of rain. The clashing and parrying of swords grew louder.

For a moment before it happened, the air felt strange. Everything felt as if it were being sucked slightly towards the gates of Masyaf. All of the energy was being pulled up into the fortress. The truth was that it was. Everything that existed and did not exist was being reeled into the Apple of Eden, the artifact, the Gift from the Ones That Came Before. There was nothing that could be done because when the air let go and reverberated back into its original position, people got what they wanted. They got their silence, but it was too silent. Evangeline willed the parrying to begin again, but it remained eerily silent as if everyone had died. The usual hum of distant human life had ceased. The girl picked herself off the ground and so did the other two Assassins. The two men looked at each other blankly and then at the girl between them. That was when it occurred to Evangeline that it was not right. _Some that get back up are no longer themselves._

The young woman was yanked up by the arms quite roughly and she yelped from the pain in her wrist. _No, no, no… they have been taken over! They are taking me in! I cannot go in!_ The men paid no attention to her flailing and pitiful attempts to escape. Before she knew it, she was at the stone fortress, craning her neck up to see just how tall it really was. Then, she was shoved forward into a crowd of people, all in a trance, all zombified, all gone in the spirit of their souls. _What will happen to me?_ Two boots stopped at her face and she looked up with tears in her brown eyes. Her head hurt from the multiple impacts.

"Well look what the cat coughed up? Darling, you really need to stop playing hard to get. After a while, it stops being cute and starts to get annoying."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own Evangeline Harper, Azusa Kanaan, Yasir Halabi, Abd al Rashid (Rasha), Abdul, Baki, Haleem Wasem, Dalphine Babineaux, Papa, Mama, Aunt Vivian, Uncle Christopher, Grandmother, Grandfather, and this side plot. Assassin's Creed, Malik Al-Sayf, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Al Mualim, Hunt for the Nine, The Apple of Eden, and all rights of those not listed as mine belong to Ubisoft. GO MONTREAL!

* * *

**Hello again, cherubs! I love you, I want to thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites, and I have almost nothing to say today. I'm sorry. I really like leaving author's notes, but it would be pointless for me to ramble, so have a lovely day, rate and review, and stay classy, San Diego. Until Next Time!**

_**-Violyss**_


	23. Al Mualim

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**"Al Mualim"**

**Masyaf**

Yasir roughly yanked Evangeline up as if she were nothing more than a simple ragdoll. The crowd parted without ever looking back and allowed the nobleman to drag the young woman through the fortress like a stubborn dog on a leash. Evangeline counted her steps for some reason, as if it would help her focus on some unseen ability to escape. Finally, the lightning begins to flash overhead and the sky dims to the shade of early evening behind the clouds. It is in no way calming, but it was the last thing that Evangeline saw before being shoved into what appeared to be a library. One either side of her were shelves and shelves of books, though some of them were thrown to the side in the panic.

The young woman had not fought that hard in a long time. She thrashed, kicked, bit, and stomped at Yasir, but it proved fruitless as they continued through the castle. There was nothing she could do. More infuriatingly, she was being kidnapped in front of a crowd of people and no one even flinched to help. Either they could not or they were too afraid to. Yasir took note of her wrist and twisted it whenever she fought too hard or annoyed him too much. He had her under control and there was nothing, not a single goddamned thing that could stop him from doing whatever it was that he had come to do. Strangely, Evangeline though that he would take her away from Masyaf and force her into marriage. Why was she being brought into the heart of said village?

There was another set of stairs that branched halfway up to the right and left. The iron doors to a sort of garden sat at the landing in the middle. Lone scrapes of metal against metal sounded faintly from the enclosed portion of the outdoors and Evangeline could faintly see Altair fighting eight men in black robes. They appeared to be Assassins, though much older and different than any she had seen before. She did not dare to speak to Yasir, but instead watched in a quiet terror as men in black robes fell one right after another.

One of them slashed their sword against Altair's chest and he fell, clenching his teeth in pain. Yasir let out a chuckle and forced Evangeline up another step. This was all happening too quickly for Evangeline to full process anything. _Get up, Altair. Get up, goddammit!_ Sure enough, the man in white sprung back to his feet almost as if nothing had happened in the first place. There were two left. There were only two men in black left and they both turned to face Altair and the door at the same time. Altair positioned himself in defense and Evangeline shuddered. _Those black-robed figures were all the same man._

In one swift movement, Altair spun and slashed each of their throats. He was breathing heavily and he threw aside his sword. Evangeline relaxed and the lightning lit the sky as she closed her eyes and breathed out. She was confused. Why was Yasir just _holding_ her there? Eva gasped when the bodies of the eight men flickered away. Altair jumped back and realized that he did not have his sword. He had thrown it towards the door. Evangeline mentally cursed him for doing that, but took it back when he drew his short blade and held it in front of him. One last man in black flickered to life in front of him. He was holding a golden ball.

This ball was mystifying. Golden wisps of light circled it and the man that held it, as if great power had manifested itself for the first time in the form of something other than arrogance. The man flickered again. _These men truly are phantoms…_ Evangeline took the moment to yank away from Yasir again, but he was too quick and too strong. "You are not going anywhere just yet, Evangeline. You have not served your purpose here yet."_ Purpose? What purpose?_ Evangeline's stomach felt ill. Maybe she should throw up on Yasir.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She spat and Yasir glared at her a moment before chuckling at her futile attempts to leave. _I want you to promise me that you will run… _Altair began shouting at the man with this so-called artifact. Evangeline yanked herself away again and Yasir twisted her wrist even harder than before. Evangeline screamed in pain and Altair looked up for a second brief enough for him to be caught off guard. The sword just managed to graze the Assassin and he fell backwards into the shallow pool of water. The man in black looked back to Yasir and nodded very slowly and grimly.

Cold and stormy air greeted Eva as the door was opened and she was thrown to the stones beside the man in black. She immediately picked herself up and scurried off to the side, scared of the man. This man, who she guessed correctly to be Al Mualim, started to walk over to her slowly. Altair picked himself up and ran over to her, standing between Al Mualim and her. Altair looked very broken and battered, yet he still stood protectively before her, ready to take another hit. Blood covered his robes and sword, though Evangeline could not be sure that it was not mostly his own.

"Altair, you have never listened," Al Mualim's was a chilling voice. "You told Abbas the truth about his father." Al Mualim stroked the Apple, causing another pulse to be sent out into the air. Altair seemed to be the only affected one, however. He cringed in pain and doubled over, groaning. "You broke all three tenets of the creed in Solomon's Temple," he said again in the same creepily calm voice. Another pulse sent out and Altair fell to his knees in pain. Evangeline scooted closer and held him, glaring unconfidently at Al Mualim. Altair weakly grasped her hand and tried to pull himself back up, but could not. "Lastly, you pulled an innocent girl into a very harsh world."

"He _did not_. He-" Altair stopped her and stood up, grabbing his short blade and swaying uneasily as if he could not hold his own weight. "_Altair_…" she whispered, tears running down her face. She could see Yasir fiddling with his own dagger by the doorway carelessly. Altair shot a glare his way before returning his attention to Al Mualim. Suddenly, one last pulse filled the air and Altair was knocked down onto his back. Evangeline was dragged closer by an unseen force, but for some reason was able to crawl away from it. Altair was dragged by it as well, through the grass and water, and suspended in the air. "Altair! NO!"

Al Mualim paid no attention to the frantic young woman as he pulled his own sword and approached the suspended Assassin. _No, no, no…_ "Evangeline! RUN!" _No, I cannot let this happen…_ The young girl's eyes flickered over to the sword that Altair had thrown aside. Al Mualim was ten, nine, eight steps away from Altair. "What are you doing? GO!" He yelled tiredly. Her eyes then flickered to Yasir, who was now standing taller and speaking with another Assassin, possibly barking out orders. _Now._

Evangeline got up and sprinted with all of the energy in her body and grabbed the heavy sword off the ground, barely able to control where it went. Once she had some power over where she swung it, she charged up behind Al Mualim, raised the sword with both hands, and threw the blade down with all of her might. Nothing connected. Had she missed? Had she completely ruined her chance of saving Altair? The young woman opened her eyes to face the horror that the man had been yet another apparition. He had blown to dust at the very moment the sword touched him. His remnants floated away like the smoke after a candle had been blown out. The force around Altair dropped and he fell to the stones. Evangeline dropped the sword and let out a breath. In her mind, it was over. She smiled weakly at Altair only to see his eyes go wide. "EVANGELINE! LOOK OUT!" he screamed.

The young brunette turned quickly behind her to see Yasir plunge his dagger into her stomach. Flashes of red and white blurred her vision as the small knife was removed and she fell to the ground like the rain. The pain was unbearable. She could not move, could not breath, and could not think properly. "NO! You sick bastard!" Evangeline closed her eyes and screamed in agony. "Eva!" Yasir stood back up and backed into the library again, only to be stopped by the fact that a bookshelf had fallen in front of the door. He was trapped. There was nowhere to go. Yasir looked down at what he had to Evangeline and she knew that, just like everything else, that he was laughing inside.

Minutes passed and Al Mualim flickered from place to place. Altair grew weaker and weaker with each pulse that was sent out by the mentor. Evangeline watched blankly, weakly, and wonderingly as her partner continued to fight on. It bothered her that she could not be like him, which she failed every time that she helped. "I am sorry, Altair," she whispered as Al Mualim finally fell. Yasir clapped as Altair stood up, slowly and in a fake and annoyed manner. Altair glared at Yasir with a fire in his eyes that Eva had never seen before.

"Altair, you should know that _you_ did this to her," Yasir said calmly, unafraid of what could happen to him. Altair pulled himself to his feet and drew his dagger. "You should know that it is your fault that she is like this." He motioned his hand in Eva's direction, showing Altair how badly she was hurting. She doubled over into fetal position, crying and moaning from the pain. "You are the reason that this has happened." Altair growled and charged at Yasir, pouncing on him with the anger that he contained for the entire universe.

Yasir struggled to get the knife away from his throat, but managed to push Altair off him and roll on top. The nobleman tried his best to push the dagger into Altair's throat this time, but Altair threw him off and into the stone wall. Yasir gasped in pain as the jagged edges cut into his back. Altair charged at him and threw him into the wall again, only harder. Yasir growled and punched Altair in the face, knocking him down due to his already weakened state. Then, he plunged his dagger down into Altair's direction. The Assassin was quick enough to roll out of the way. The knife lodged itself into the dirt and Yasir tried to pull it out, but Altair kicked him in his side, sending him over to the pavered area. In one swift movement, Altair snagged the weapon from the ground and limped over to Yasir, who had hit his head on the stone walkway and was bleeding heavily.

"Stay away from me," Evangeline warned as Yasir looked over at the girl next to him. There was fear in his eyes. He knew that he was alone. His army, the Assassins, the traitors, and Altair were all against him. He stood no chance. Altair had never been one for overkill. He was usually quick and neat with his kills. He was normally very precise, but this was different. This man deserved it for every fiber of his being. There was no pitiful excuse for his actions nor was there another just way of seeing things. This was the devil's spawn. Altair punched the man repeatedly in the face until he was bleeding from his nose and mouth and then pulled Yasir up by his hair and glanced at Evangeline, who was now swimming in her own pool of blood. He put his empty hand to his eyes and she closed her own tightly. Retrieving the blade from his belt, Altair leaned into Yasir.

The Assassins whispered, "I might have been a part, Halabi, but it will never be for the same reasons as you and I will always regret the danger that I unintentionally put her through. You however, will burn in hell for what you have done." Yasir spat out some blood.

"You are no clean man, Altair," he snarled, "you cannot speak with such virtue."

"Then I will see you in hell and continue this there," Altair growled back. He pulled Yasir's head higher and dragged the blade slowly across his flesh. Yasir screamed in pain until he started to choke, both on his own blood and the lack of oxygen. The sputtering stopped and his eyes went still and cold. Altair released his grip and Yasir's face hit the ground. Three more times, out of pure anger, he slashed the knife into Yasir's back to ensure that such a man would not return to this world.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters.

* * *

**OH THE RELIEF! YASIR! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! But, of course, he will be remembered because poor Evangeline is all... bloody and shtuff... Altair saves the day again and again! ALTAIR FTW! He is just a miracle. I wouldn't mind if I turned up in his time or he ended up in my time... Yeah... Thank you for the continued support! Please rate and review, cherubs! Until next time! I love you guys! Next chapter will be the last. *cries***

_**-Violyss**_


	24. Ya'aburnee

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**"Ya'aburnee"**

**Masyaf**

"Eva, oh God, Evangeline," Altair shouted as he limped over and fell beside the young woman. "Evangeline, I am so sorry." Shakily and hesitantly, he pressed his hands to her stomach in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Both he and Evangeline knew that it was no longer worth the effort. She placed her hands over his and let a tear fall down the side of her cheek. Her eyes, still shining with what life was left inside of her. "You are going to be all right. I promise you will be all right…" The man ran a hand through her hair and tried his best to smile reassuringly. Her fingers traced his jaw and she winced in pain.

"It is so dark, Altair…" Altair furrowed his brows at the woman and looked at the ample amount of light coming from inside of the fortress. He shook his head when he realized that she was not referring to the amount of light there on Earth, but the sky. She was staring directly up into the vast nothingness above. Evangeline was never a skeptic. She had full faith in whatever was beyond. It occurred to Altair one final time that she was not speaking of the amount of light at all, but rather the unknown. "But the stars…" she said calmly and with a weak smile. "Thank you for showing me the stars, Altair." Her eyes travelled to him and he bowed his head.

He simply nodded in response, unsure if his words were going to come out correctly.

Evangeline continued to speak after a few minutes, "Thank you," she said again. The young woman took a very deep and unstable breath. "They are particularly beautiful tonight," she whispered. Altair furrowed his brows and looked up to the sky with her. She giggled half-heartedly. "It is funny, though… I could have sworn that it was raining before." Altair stared up into the sky. It was not the same sky, however. Altair was staring into dark and fast moving rain clouds.

"They are… beautiful…" he stuttered, expecting her to say something else. Altair looked back down at Evangeline. She was still staring unblinkingly at the sky. "Evangeline, say something…" he whispered. "EVA, SAY ANYTHING!" he screamed. His voice echoed across the mountains over and over until it was too faint to hear. Evangeline did not move. She did not speak. "No. No, _no_, _NO!_" Gently, he shook her shoulders. Evangeline did nothing, but stare into the cloudy night sky with the vision of the stars lost in her eyes. She was blank. She was cold. She was empty. Altair was speechless and mortified. The man slumped over her, hugging her lifeless body closer to his chest as she used to do.

"Go, Eva. Go be one of the stars." He kissed her one last time. With that, he closed her eyes and carried her body to the table by the bookshelves. He noticed a copy of the Epic of Gilgamesh on the shelf and he immediately resented it. Altair grabbed his head and placed his face by hers.

Malik walked into the doorway and stood wide-eyed at the sight of Altair. His shoulders were jerking back and forth and no matter how deeply he denied that he was crying, everyone knew that he was. Especially Malik, though he never judged him for it. "Altair, what happened here?" Malik asked even though he knew. Yasir's body, Al Mualim's body… Evangeline's body. It was all very clear. Altair turned to Malik and nodded to the Apple.

"I want it destroyed in the most violent way possible." Malik hesitantly picked the artifact up. He turned to Altair as the man stood up and stormed out into the garden. "I need two pyres, Malik." Altair dragged the two bodies from the garden and onto the staircase leading into the fortress. The Assassins from the trance were just waking up and helping the civilians. People that had not woken were being identified. Overall, it was a very dreary sight. Everything was broken.

"That is against our ways, Altair. You know that." Malik stared at his friend and noticed that Altair was not paying attention. "I will… see to it right away, Altair." After a few moments, he asked, "Altair?" The one-armed Dai turned over his shoulder to speak to the Master Assassin. "I am sorry."

"I am going to Damascus." Malik faltered. "I have to go to Damascus," he repeated. The man tried to stand up, but could not. His limbs gave out and he fell back into the wooden chair. "There is nothing left," he whispered inaudibly. He glanced around the room, noting how cold and empty it had become. It was just the same for their hearts. The room had been trashed and so had their lives.

"Why?" Altair glared at the Dai with the same cold-heartedness that he possessed in the very beginning. "There is too much to do here, Altair. You can't run now." Altair was almost offended, but he calmed himself to realize that Malik would not understand. Malik did not know that they had loved each other. To him, it could have been the complete opposite given that they used to be at each other's throats constantly.

"It is not about running, Malik. She needs a proper burial and her family deserves to know." Malik stood there unbelievingly. Altair was unsure of why he felt that telling them was necessary, but he did. He needed to do it. Altair was about to walk out of the door when Malik shouted for him. Altair wiped his eyes when no one was looking.

"Altair! Wait!" The man faltered and turned to his friend. Malik held the Apple up to him and turned it in his hand. Altair grimaced at the sight of such a wretched piece of sorcery. "I know that you do not trust it, but do you trust me?" The question caught Altair off guard. The Assassin cautiously took a few steps over with a confused look on his face.

"Of course I do, Malik." Altair sighed, not daring to steal another glance at the beautiful girl on the table with the knowledge that he could not take what had happened. "I have always trusted you." Altair pulled his hood down to show his sincerity. Malik furrowed his brows and examined the golden ball of magic intensely.

"This is supposed to contain unlimited power, is it not?" Altair nodded. Malik glanced over to the body of Evangeline Harper. "Do you suppose that it could-" Altair narrowed his eyes at the unholy thought, but did not shoot it down.

"Do _you_ suppose that it could?" Altair asked.

Malik nodded sincerely. "There is _always_ a chance."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the aforementioned original characters.

* * *

**Cherubs,**

**Call me a cheesy, hopeless, sentimental idiot, but I am so sad that this is over. I love you all so much and I want to thank each and every single one of you for your time, patience, support, and kind words for this story. I wanted to provide one or two last pieces of information as a tie-in to this story. **

_Ya'aburnee_

-_a predominantly Levantine Arabic term of endearment meaning, "You Bury Me". It is the declaration that love is so strong between two people that one would wish to die first so they do not experience the pain of losing the other._

**Some of you may have already known that word, but for those that did not, now you know it. I truly appreciate everything that people have done for me and this story. You have truly made me feel at home here and I cannot believe that this story is over, let alone went anywhere in the first place. The second piece is another term, this time from Japan.**

_Koan_

_-a story or dialogue used to provoke great doubt and lead to thought from all perspectives; first used in Zen Buddhist Practices by Feudal Japanese Samurai Warriors. (Ex: A boat changes all of its parts. Is it the same boat? -or- What is the sound of one hand clapping?)_

**It is up to you on how you take those two terms and apply them to the story. :) Because it is not up to me at that point. In other words, koans have no definite end. It is up to you what happened to Evangeline. There seemed to be confusion about a sequel. **

**I want to say one last, "Until next time!" and let it mean something new this time. I am deciding how to approach my next project (a brand new story) and I am not promising a set release date because I don't wish to disappoint. :) I love you all and thank you so, so much for making this adventure and many adventures to come as fun as it has been and hopefully will be. Please rate and review one last time and be sure to tell me what side of the koan you took. Did Eva live or die? So, until next time!**

_**-Violyss (Alyssa)**_


End file.
